Love Conquers All
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Set after Revenge of the Fallen - Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1

A group stood outside the base (Diego Garcia, remote island, Indian Ocean) waiting for the new group of Autobots to arrive. Sideswipe was just staring at the sky, hoping he could start to feel his missing brother through their share twin bond. The minor twins, Skids and Mudflap, were currently wrestling on the tarmac of the base making Ironhide bark at them to quit it. The humans' NEST members stood close to Optimus Prime. Coming during the night was the best choice for the new arrivals. "They're coming!" Sideswipe suddenly shouted happily when he could finally feel his brother's presence in his spark.

Then streaks of meteor-like entry pods streaked across the night sky to the designated landing spot, granted one was falling a bit off course. "Primus, now he decides to come in off course." Ratchet couldn't help but mumble out loud.

Hours later, shapes of Transformers were walking towards the base. One had glowing fin like ears on each side of his head, currently they were glowing a light pink shade and he was more dented then the others. Many others were all different shapes and sizes. The mech towards the back of the group had a bigger pair of sensory panels then the one up front had, and looked like he was limping but otherwise fine. Sideswipe raced up to a mech similar in design as him, but was golden yellow. "Sunny!" he cried out happily as he gave the other mech a hug.

"Primus, Sideswipe! I told you not to call me that in front of the others!"

"I don't care, I miss you bro." Sideswipe said still hugging him.

"Okay just get off me. You're missing up my finish."

The mech with the limp came up to Optimus and saluted to him "Prowl, Autobot Second in Command, is here and awaiting your orders Prime, sir." He said.

"It's good to see you Prowl." Optimus said with a smile, then looked at the huge scar on the other's hip "what?"

"Sadly Ravage a couple of vorns ago."

Optimus nodded "At least let Ratchet take a look at you later."

"If he must." Prowl said with a sigh. He glanced around the gathered Autobots.

The Prime noticed his second's wandering gaze and felt his spark sink, he knew exactly who he was looking for "Prowl, about Jazz..."

"He's dead isn't he?" Prowl asked sadly "I was hoping my spark was telling me differently."

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Prowl."

"Don't be sorry, Prime. If anyone is to blame it is Megatron."

"Yes I know." Optimus replied. Major Will Lennox and his men were currently glancing up at the new comers. Will had heard of bonding before from Ironhide, but he didn't know that two mechs were capable of it. Prowl's spark ached with the loss of his mate. "Prowl...would you like to see him?"

"He's here?"

"His body is. Ratchet managed to put it back together after Megatron rip him in half."

Prowl nodded sadly "I would like to see him." Optimus nodded place a hand on Prowl's shoulder again.

"Can we go back to base now?" Sunstreaker whined.

"But Sunny we should go racing like old times." Sideswipe said.

"I don't wanna scuff up my paint."

"You're no fun anymore..."

"You aren't either. You don't prank anymore since you became a hot shot fighting instructor."

"Who says I stop pranking?"

"I know you did. I heard it from Wheeljack." Sunstreaker told him as he glanced across to where the engineer was currently standing whilst getting an audio full from Ratchet.

"...I tried to stay on course..." Wheeljack said sheepishly.

"Primus Jack, I have to be the one to knock those dents out you know." The CMO fumed.

The inventor grinned sheepishly "Sorry... It seems you're always patching me up."

"You just have to be more careful. Come on, let's get you to medical. I also expect to see you there too, Prowl." Ratchet told the pair sternly.

"I can take you to see Jazz while Ratchet's busy." Optimus said. Will watched in amusement as Ratchet led Wheeljack away.

"Thank you..." Prowl replied, Optimus smiled and led him inside.

Will Lennox turned to Ironhide "So, are those two...gay?"

"Gay?" Ironhide asked before looking up on the internet "...Oh...Yes I guess you can call them that."

"So you guys can..." Will started to ask.

"Yea, we are just like your same sex couples. Two mechs in our culture can procreate because our reproduction is more compatible. We do not necessarily require a female to do so." The weapons specialist explained to him.

"So no wonder he's so sad."

"Once someone loses someone they are bonded to there is always an empty feeling in the spark." Ironhide told him.

"Does it ever go away?" Will ask worriedly.

"If they bond to another. It helps to have close friends and family around to fill the loss."

"Oh...I hope Prowl will find happiness..."

* * *

Optimus walked through the interconnecting corridors slowly so his limping second could keep up with him. He led Prowl down the hall and past the Recreation Room. He stopped at a pair of double doors.

The Prime turned to Prowl. "Are you ready?" Prowl nodded somewhat hesitantly before quickly gained his confidence when Optimus keyed in the code to the doors. The large red and blue mech helped Prowl through the doors and into Memorial Hall. Within was a glass coffin with a very familiar body lying in it. Prowl's spark instantly wrenched in pain and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"...J-Jazz..." He started sadly as he placed a hand on the lid. Optimus put a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him cry in silence "...I-I'm here Jazz...but..." Prowl found he couldn't get his vocalizer to work as grief finally consumed his frame.

"He died protecting the rest of us...and Sam..." The Prime told him, Prowl just nodded sadly, tears still in his optics "I know how upsetting this is must be for you."

"...At least...he's been put to rest..." Prowl replied.

"Will you be alright Prowl?"

Prowl managed the barest of nods "...Given time Sir, but I think I'm going to be okay...Jazz wouldn't want me to grieve for too long." Optimus nodded.

"Want to go now?" Optimus inquired.

Prowl nodded caressing the lid once last time, "...Rest well, my Jazz..." The two left and Optimus led him in the direction of the Medical Bay.

* * *

Ratchet was just finishing up on Wheeljack when they arrived. "Okay Jack, you're all done."

"Thanks, Ratchet. Oh, hi Prowl." Prowl smiled slightly and nodded at the inventor "oh, hi Optimus." Wheeljack added when he saw him.

Ratchet looked at them "Come and have a seat, Prowl." Prowl nodded, limping over to empty medical berth. The CMO quickly examined him and ran scans. Prowl sat there, being patient so Ratchet can do his job. "Okay so far you are fine, let's take a look at that hip of yours." Ratchet started to poke and prod the damage hip. Prowl keep trying not to wince in pain. He carefully forced open the damaged paneling to look inside. He happened to notice that Prowl appeared uncomfortable if not in some pain so he shut down the area. "Well..." The medic sighed "I have good news and bad news."

"What is it...?" Prowl asked.

"The good news is it can be repaired and you'll be able to walk again, the bad news is it will take a few weeks, maybe months there's a lot of healed over damage, some of the connections corrected themselves the wrong way." Ratchet told him.

"I understand, Ratchet." Prowl responded.

"You will be able do desk work but until the damage is healed you will not be able to conduct any patrols or go into battle." Prowl nodded "Of course that doesn't mean you can overwork yourself with desk work."

"I will try not to."

"You better, I don't want to weld you to a berth if you don't." Prowl wasn't phased by the threat. After all he had heard it plenty times in the past from the CMO.

"Okay then, shall we get started then?"

"I'll take you to the living quarters and get you assigned to a room." Optimus spoke up.

"Thank you..." Prowl replied. Optimus offered him a smile before helping Prowl out.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee called happily when Optimus and Prowl walked past the rec room towards the living quarters. Prowl looked towards the yellow scout, Bumblebee came over and gave Prowl a big hug.

Prowl couldn't help but smile and hug him back "Good to see you too, Bee."

"I'm happy that you're here." Bumblebee replied.

"I'm happy to be here." Prowl said "I see your voice is back."

"Yep." The Camaro smiled. "Thanks to Ratchet and the AllSpark." Prowl smiled. Bumblebee then smiled sadly "I'm sorry about Jazz..."

"...It's...alright... Nothing could be done... He died fighting, which is what he would have wanted..."

"We're all here for you Prowl." Bumblebee said as he hugged him again.

"...Thank you..."

Optimus smiled at Bumblebee "I'm getting Prowl moved into a room. You can come if you'd like."

"Okay." Bumblebee said. Prowl smiled, he happily welcomed the extra company. Bumblebee stood on the other side of Prowl before they began walking down the corridor together passing the other Autobots' quarters. Prowl couldn't help but smile.

Optimus stopped at the first empty room and went inside "This room is next to Ironhide's. There, are two other rooms we can look at if you want."

"Let's see." Prowl said. Optimus led him inside to look around. It was a fairly sized room. There was the recharge berth, a desk, a bookshelf, and a couch.

"What you think?" Optimus asked.

"...It's not bad, but I'd like to see the other two rooms to be sure."

"Alright," said Optimus. The three of them checked the other two rooms. Prowl's spark ache flared as they entered the one towards the end of the corridor. "Prowl?"

"...It's nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"...Yeah."

"...This...This was going to be Jazz's room," Bumblebee spoke up "You can feel that somehow, can't you?" Prowl nodded as he placed a hand upon his chest plate.

"I'm sorry... Have you decided on which room you'd like?"

"...This one...will be fine..."

"You don't have to pick this one," Bumblebee told him as he placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"No...I think Jazz would wanted me to have this room..."

"Alright. I'll put it into the files and get you your own security code for the door."

"Thanks Optimus."

"No problem, Prowl, take as much time as you need to get settled, if you need anything, you know who to call."

"I will." Optimus patted Prowl's shoulder before turning to leave.

"Prowl, you sure about this?" Bumblebee asked.

"...Yeah... I want to."

"Okay..." Bumblebee started.

Prowl sighed "Bee, I know you're worried, but I'm fine, I have to work through this, you've never lost a bondmate so you don't know what it's like."

"I know..." He turned away sadly "I...guess you want to be alone then..."

"Bee..." Bumblebee looked back at him "...If I need anything I will tell you, okay?"

He sighed "Okay..."

"...Everything's going to be fine, Bee..." Bumblebee wasn't so sure but smiled before leaving Prowl alone. He let the door close and collapsed on the couch. Prowl looked up at the ceiling, even though he was in a base full of Autobots, he felt alone "I miss you so much Jazz..." He whispered.

* * *

Since their arrival on Earth a couple of months ago, the new Autobots had fallen into routine with the others, although now there were a few brawls between the Corvette twins (Sunstreaker had liked his brother's alt. mode and had scanned it for his own) and the Chevy twins. It fact it was their constant and incessant bickering and fighting that kept a certain weapons specialist angry and a certain tactician busy. Prowl was still limping a bit but not as much as it has been. He, himself had fallen into a daily routine at the base much to the surprise of everyone as they had all expected the tactician to be overwhelmed by the grief of losing his bond-mate and seal himself away. But the 2IC was found most days inside his office or in the control room, on the occasion the base residents even saw him in the recreation room grabbing a cube of energon before retreating to continue with his work. However Prowl knew himself that although he went about his daily routine, his mind often drifted to the though of his deceased bond-mate and how much he truly missed his quirky personality. He sighed as he looked over some reports, his thoughts had drifted to Jazz again for the umpteenth time that morning. The tactician couldn't help but wish for Jazz to be there, his spark constantly ached in its agreement that it too wanted the other whose spark resonated with its own. He tried thinking of happy memories to help him, but it only made his spark ache more. Prowl sighed heavily and tried to get back to the reports.

_"Heya, Prowler. Buryin' yourself in work again? Slag... You always work too much." _

Prowl turned towards the door and saw "Jazz" standing there. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his processor. "Prowl? Are you alright?" Bumblebee asked with concern laced in the tone of his voice.

Prowl looked up at the door again "Huh? Oh, I'm okay Bumblebee."

"You don't seem like it. I just asked if you were burying yourself in work again. You know you can't do that, besides...it doesn't make the pain any easier. Only friends can make it go away. I wanted to know if you're off shift yet."

"Oh..."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get some energon and hang out with me, Sam, and Mikeala."

"I see...maybe later Bee."

"Just tell me when you get off shift. I'll come by then." Prowl simply nodded, going back to his work. Bumblebee sighed sadly as he walked away, he was getting allot more worried about Prowl. Suddenly he had step out of the way or risk getting trampled when the major twins raced down the hallway followed closely by the minor twins, having fought over who were the better twins. They ran past Prowl's office at the moment, almost knocking over Bumblebee, Prowl sighed, slowly standing up.

"Don't be messin' wit us man! You take dat back!"

"Like Pit I will!" Sunstreaker retorted "You two are just immature sparklings!"

"Yeah! You can't treat my brother like that!"

Prowl stood in the doorway, glaring at them "Okay who wants to spend time in the brig?"

"Say what?" Mudflap demanded "those two started it! They questioned our abilities and called us sparklings."

"Yeah! They trash talkin' us."

"You said my brother was a vain, prissy bot! You also questioned his fighting skills!"

"And nobody calls me prissy!" The four started shouting their explanations all at once.

"Quiet!"

"But Prowl...they really did start it" Sideswipe defended.

"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it."

"Sorry 'bout the trouble." Skids apologized "if those two would jus' apologize, then we wouldn't be fightin no more."

"Apologize? US Apologize? How about YOU two?"

Prowl sighed, placing a hand on his head "Okay you four, you leave me with no choice." Prowl vented another sigh when the four of them continued to bicker "okay, if you four are not going to apologize to each other then it's off to the brig with you." The two sets of twins started to groan and whine "if the both of you are going to act like sparklings it can be longer." The four immediately shut up and Prowl vented a sigh of relief as he pushed them along to the brig. The sets of twins put in separate cells, five cells apart.

"Awww come on Prowl..." Sideswipe began to whine.

"Until all of you can act like responsible mechs, you're staying like that. Separation guarantees there won't be any arguing or plotting."

"That's not fair." started Skids.

"It IS fair." Prowl growled "you're all acting like sparklings until you start acting like grown mechs, you're not getting out." He left with a heavy sigh. He rubbed the sides of his helm in annoyance as he went back to his office.

* * *

As Prowl got back to his reports, a new recruit to the NEST team was arriving. It was a young man in his late twenties, he had short, dark brown hair that was parted down the middle. He was also well kept with blue eyes. He was also wearing the standard military uniform with the name badge, Chase on his upper left side of his chest. He was both nervous and excited that he had been chosen to be part of the classified military unit better known as NEST. "Top scores on your SAT's and a Bachelor's in Technology, that's great." The Major said with a smile as he inspected the resume.

"I hope I can help in what ever I can sir." The young man told him with a smile of his own.

"You were chosen to be a part of our NEST team because of your knowledge and your skills, your personality and attitude helped too. We have had some bad apples before, especially when it comes to Government Liaisons." Lennox told him.

"I can't wait to meet the Autobots."

At that time Prowl was approaching them, but he had a little too much on his processor about the two sets of twins to notice them. "Most of the Autobots are quite friendly. I wouldn't get on Ratchet's bad side, let alone Ironhide's." Will explained to him.

"Aren't you partnered with Ironhide?" The young man asked.

"Yeah, he's like part of my family, but I still try not to get on his bad side."

"Note taken. What about him?"

"Him who? Oh, that's Prowl, he's Optimus Prime's Second in Command and head Tactician. Actually, you'll be his NEST partner."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hey Prowl!" The Major called.

The black and white mech turned his head up at the sound of his name before making his way over "Yes, Major Lennox?"

"Prowl I want to you meet a new member to the NEST team. This is Christopher Chase."

"Everyone calls me Chip."

"Nice to meet you, Chip." Prowl said extending a hand, Christopher took it with a smile.

"Chris is our new Tactical Advisor, you two will be partners during operations. I expect you'll be spending a lot of time together." Major Lennox said with a smile. He hoped the two would be friends and help Prowl feel better about Jazz.

"I see..." Prowl replied, he was a bit unsure about the proposal but knew being on a strange new world, he could certainly use the help.

"It was nice meeting you, I don't want to keep you from your work."

"It was nice meeting you as well." Prowl responded as he turned and continued his way back to his office.

"Come on, Chip. I'll give you a tour around the base and introduce you to Optimus."

"Okay, lead the way." Will smiled and led Chip out of the main hanger and deeper inside.

* * *

Prowl had just finished his reports when the door intercom rang. "Come in."

"Hey, Prowl it's me you never called me back and I thought you would be off shift by now."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, things got hectic when both twins decided to have a fight."

"Oh... Ironhide said he heard shouts from the brig." Prowl nodded "He went in there and got them under control, it was mostly Sunstreaker complaining."

"They aren't coming out until they stop acting like sparklings."

"You would think Sideswipe would be the level headed out of them all, I guess he was just defending his brother." Bumblebee sighed "they need to learn to get along. I know I had to slap around the Minor twins a few times."

Prowl just sighed. "I'd take the major twins over them. At least they are older and most of the time wiser than the others."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement "The minor twins fight amongst themselves too much. You don't really see it with Sunstreaker or Sides."

"I know what you mean." Prowl said with another sigh.

"How about that energon?" Bumblebee smiled.

"I guess so..."

"C'mon, you've been working too hard. It will make you feel better," Bumblebee smiled as he came over. He half dragged Prowl away from his desk. The tactician suddenly began to think of his mate Jazz. He would always try to get him to refuel when he should. It took a bit of coaxing but Bumblebee finally got Prowl out of his office and into the Rec Room. He led him over to the dispenser and got a cube for him.

"...Thanks Bumblebee.."

"It's what friends are for." The young scout replied as he handed Prowl a cube. He took it thankfully and took a drink. Bumblebee took his own and led Prowl over to sit down. "Feeling better?" Bumblebee asked between sips.

"…Yeah…sure…"

"A lot on your processor?"

"…Jazz…" Bumblebee looked at him sadly.

"You want to go for a drive after this? Some fresh air might help and I can show you around the planet."

"What about Sam and Mikeala?"

"They're spending some time alone this afternoon. I wouldn't be surprised if Sam asked her to bond with him…wait…that's not right…" Prowl looked sadly at the rest of his cube. His bond was broken, his mate gone… "Oh yeah! It's called marriage in their culture. Sam would propose to Mikeala."

"…I see… I…I'm sure you'll be happy for them when he does…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here I am talking about bonding and human bonding."

"…It's alright…" Prowl sighed.

"You…want to talk about it? Try to remember some good memories?"

"…"

"I know it's how the rest of us got along. We tried thinking of the happy times we had with Jazz." Bumblebee laughed "oh the mischief he got up to when you weren't around…"

"…I was just thinking…he used to drag me out of my office like this…try to help me lighten up after a shift."

"See? There's a good start try thinking about it in a positive, happy way you know Jazz would want you to be happy. He's with Primus now and they don't want you to be sad."

"…It's hard…when your spark is torn in half…"

"Make it whole again with love from you friends."

"…" Bumblebee set aside his empty cube and hugged Prowl.

"We're all here for you, you're not alone. I know sometimes it feels like it, but you're not." Prowl sighed. He could feel the warmth from Bumblebee's spark through the brother bond he had with most of the other Autobots. The feeling wasn't the same as a spark bond, but it didn't feel so empty any more either. Bumblebee smiled as he felt Prowl's spark answer back weakly, Bumblebee let go and waited. Prowl took a deep breath and started to finish his cube. "When you're finished, how about that drive?"

"Alright. I want to learn more about this planet anyway." Bumblebee just smiled and waited for Prowl to finish.

* * *

Once Prowl finished, Bumblebee coaxed Prowl to come with him. Making sure all the while that Prowl could transform into his vehicle form with his still healing hip before the two headed off. "Any particular place you'd like to go?" Bumblebee asked as they pulled away from the base.

"Not really..." Prowl replied.

"Okay, then I'll show a nice look out with a beautiful view. Follow me." Bumblebee told him.

"...Okay..." Bumblebee happily drove onto the main road. Prowl followed shortly after him, closely observing his surroundings and making sure he took in everything he could about this human planet. He immediately began to wonder if Jazz had liked this planet as well.

"You alright, Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as they merged lanes to go onto an exit ramp.

"...I'm fine."

"You sure?" He inquired as they went down the ramp and turned onto a two lane road.

"I'm sure..."

"Alright," Bumblebee said as he continued down the road.

"Just where is this Look Out?" Prowl asked as they turned off the two lane road onto a dusty one.

"It's not really called Look Out, Prowl, it's just a place to look out at the view."

"Oh..."

Bumblebee just smiled and continued down the road. "This island is really beautiful."

"Yes..." Bumblebee turned off the dirt road and pulled up to a thickly covered section of forest, he drove over the brush and looked back to see if Prowl was following. He saw the tactician just sitting there.

"C'mon just beyond this section of forest is a beach. It's a beautiful sight to see."

"...I don't know... I...I think I like it here thank you..."

"Why don't you transform and walk through that way?"

"...Is it safe...?"

"I just drove through it, it's safe and I'm not hurting the native animals any." Prowl sighed and slowly move forward, Bumblebee waited before continuing on, slowly. Animals scattered before him as he pushed through the forest brush. Sand started to mix in with the plant covered ground. "Come on Prowl, we're almost there."

"Right..." He said as he followed Bumblebee. The yellow youngling's tracks softened as he pushed through the sand, he stopped at the coast and transformed. The scout turned back and waited for Prowl, he was slowly making his way through the last patch of forest. Once Prowl's wheels touched the sand he stopped again.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked as he waited for Prowl to transform and come out onto the beach.

"...It's nothing...just feels odd..."

"It's called sand. Its dirt and sediment that's been worn down by erosion. It's found near salt water areas." The Camaro explained to him.

"But...it's still feels odd on my wheels..."

"You'll get used to it after awhile." Prowl slowly moved a bit "come on, Prowl."

"..."

"You're missing out on a beautiful view." Prowl slowly put a wheel on the sand again. Bumblebee just smiled and waited. Then the tactician finally and slowly wheeled out of the forest "see Prowl, it's not so bad."

"...It will take some getting used to." He said as he pulled up behind Bumblebee and transformed, the Camaro simply smiled. He took Prowl's hand and pulled him across the sandy beach up to the ocean's edge, in front of them was miles of bright blue ocean.

"Isn't it cool?" Bumblebee asked as birds flew by, fish and other ocean dwellers jumped out of the water, and the waves crashed onto the beach.

"...Jazz would have loved this place..." Prowl said.

"I know," Bumblebee smiled "it's quite peaceful and the animals are fun to watch."

"...I still miss him..."

Bumblebee put a hand on his shoulder "I know... He would have loved to see this he saw a lot of Earth before he died he loved everything about it, even if the humans didn't quite know about us."

"...Jazz..." Bumblebee pulled him into a hug "my spark still hurts, Bee..."

"I know... It will heal with time, and friends." Bumblebee just stood there, hugging him. He looked out at the sea when he spotted some of the native marine life breaching the water with their somersaults and acrobatic moves "Oh look! Dolphins!" Prowl blinked, Bumblebee let go and pointed out a few miles ahead "look!" Prowl looked to where he was pointing "aren't they beautiful?" Bumblebee replied "look at how they stay together as a pod, they're moving so gracefully through the water." Prowl nodded in agreement "look there's a calf breaching the water with its mother, and another over there spy hopping!" The tactician smiled at the enthusiasm in the younger bot's voice, Bumblebee turned and grinned, he was happy that Prowl was starting to feel better.

"What are those black and white fish called, Bumblebee?" Prowl asked as a pod of Killer Whales started breaching the water and performing their own acrobatics.

"It's not a fish Prowl, it's a mammal, it's called an Orca or a Killer Whale."

"...Oh..." He looked them up on the internet "so...they eat other small aquatic mammals and fish?"

Bumblebee nodded "That's why the humans call them Killer Whales."

"Oh I suppose it's the cycle of life." Bumblebee nodded again. As they watched the Orcas and the dolphins swim, something streaked across the sky. "Bumblebee..."

"What?"

"Do you see that?"

"See wh-... a meteor!" Prowl slowly took out his gun. "I hope it's not a Decepticon! May Primus guide them if it's one of us..." The meteor came straight for them.

"Bumblebee move!" He transformed and reversed back towards the forest. The meteor skidded across the water and landed on the beach. It transformed and with the momentum of its landing and glomped Prowl to the ground.

"PROWL! Primus I'm glad to see you!"

Prowl blinked in shock. "...Bluestreak...?" The said protoform nodded and hugged him tighter before letting go. Bumblebee came back out the forest looking quite surprised, he transformed and came over.

"Bluestreak? You're a sight for sore optics." He smiled "why did you come alone? More importantly, why did you come to this part of the island in broad daylight?"

"Well you see, I kind of went off course, and I wanted to see Prowl and everyone else so badly..."

"So, you were supposed to come with Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and the others?" Prowl asked "how did you end up so far off course?"

"...Soundwave... he's been orbiting the planet again after being on Earth for a few years. Anyway... He messed up my guidance systems with some long range message or something. I guess Smokescreen and the others didn't catch the message. I was too curious I guess..." Prowl vented a sigh but allowed a small smile to appear upon his lip components.

"Well, don't open any mysterious messages that you don't know who they're from," Bumblebee chastised good naturedly as he made his way over and embraced Bluestreak "it's great to have you here."

"Nothing with Soundwave is good..." Prowl said remembering his own run in with Ravage.

"Right, So...what's the news with Jazz?" Prowl suddenly went quiet, looking away from Bluestreak, and trying not to start crying again "was it something I said?" Bumblebee pulled him aside.

"Jazz died." The scout whispered to the gunner "during our battle to hide the AllSpark in Mission City, Megatron snatched him while we all fighting ... he tore him in two..."

"Oh..." Bluestreak started, as he looked over towards Prowl. Prowl was furiously wiping at his optics and purposefully looking away, he made his way over to the 2IC and pulled him into another hug "I'm sorry Prowl..." He whispered as he called out to his brother's spark with his own as he hugged him "I'm here for you..." Bluestreak said gently. Prowl nodded, hiding his face in the young gunner's shoulder. Bumblebee watched solemnly, happy that Prowl had one more person to help him "you can cry if you want too it's just me and Bee, we know you're hurting."

"You don't have to pretend for us." Bumblebee added. He slowly came over and put an arm around Prowl, letting Bluestreak do most of the hugging. Prowl's resolve finally broke and he began to cry.

"Just let it out and release your feelings, it does you no good to bottle it all up, you taught me that." Bluestreak said. Prowl just cried harder, missing his bond-mate with all his spark.

"...J-Jazz..." Bluestreak sighed, hugging him as close as he could and trying to dispel the loss with warmth from his own spark.

"I miss him too, it's alright."

_'Bumblebee...Bumblebee come in, you and Prowl have been gone awhile, is everything alright?'_ Ratchet asked.

_'We're fine Ratchet. Bluestreak arrived.'_

_ 'Oh good. I was beginning to worry if he would make it here safely and try not to be too much longer. I want to get a good look at Bluestreak too, make sure he gets an Alternate mode.'_

_ 'We will Ratchet.'_

_ 'Alright Ratchet out.' _

Bumblebee looked over to where Bluestreak was and the gunner returned his look _'Just a little while longer, okay?'_ Bumblebee nodded and rested against Prowl as he kept near. "Let's sit down, that might help." Bluestreak said as he led Prowl to warm, sunny spot on the beach. He carefully went to sit down, making sure Prowl and Bumblebee went with him, Prowl sighed as he slowly calmed down. "Feels better, doesn't it?" Bluestreak asked, Prowl nodded "we can head back whenever you're ready." Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"...J-Just a few more Earth minutes..."

"Okay." Bumblebee said.

"When we head back, you can help me pick out an Earth vehicle."

"...I-I'd like that..." He took a few deep breaths and slowly pulled away from Bluestreak. He wiped the coolant from his optics and stood "I...I'm ready now." The two smiled at this as they stayed close to him whilst they walked back over to the patch of forest.

"Prowl? Whenever you feel sad, just feel our sparks okay?" Bluestreak said as Prowl and Bumblebee transformed.

"...I'll try..."

"I'm your brother, we have our family bond you'll never be alone or empty Bee's here for ya too, I know you can feel his spark."

After getting Bluestreak an alt. mode, they headed back to base where Ratchet was waiting for them when they entered the medical bay. "Okay Bluestreak, hop up." Ratchet said, motioning the young gunner towards the ready berth.

"It's good to see you Ratchet, you always know what to do and help every one..."  
Ratchet couldn't help but laugh as he did his scans "You have never changed, still like to talk up a storm … hmm Soundwave did give you a Trojan but don't worry, it's not serious and we can get rid of it real quick." Once Ratchet uploaded an anti-virus he smiled again "okay you're all done, Bluestreak."

"Thanks Ratchet, you're the best." Bluestreak hopped down with a smile.

"You're welcome." Ratchet said as he looked towards Prowl "since you're here Prowl let's see how that hip of yours is healing up." Prowl nodded and came over. Ratchet gently started to run a check up making the 2IC wince "you're healing at a great rate you should be good as new in about a month."

"Thank you..." Ratchet smiled again.

"Let's get you some energon, Blue and meet the others." Bumblebee suggested.

"Okay, are you coming Prowl?" Bluestreak asked.

"...I don't know..."

"Please Prowl."

"You'll have to face the others sooner or later, you can't stay cooped up." Ratchet told him.

"..."

"C'mon, Prowl? Please?" Bluestreak asked through the family bond.

"I can make it an order." Ratchet warned, Prowl vented a sigh.

"C'mon, Prowl we'll be with you," said Bumblebee.

"...Very well..."

Bumblebee took an arm and so did Bluestreak "It'll do you good." Ratchet watched as they led Prowl out of the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

Prowl lay on his berth staring up at the ceiling, his processor was still going over the different thoughts he had about Jazz. Suddenly, he got a text message.

'**Command and Conquer****? Chip.'** Prowl frowned but quickly looked up said name on the internet and figured out it's was worth a try. Once he figured out how it worked, he found out he and Chip were going against some other human players that lived on the base as well. Prowl left his room and headed into the Recreation Room where Christopher Chase and a few other soldiers were gathered. "I see you got my text." Christopher said with a smile "I keep telling those guys the name of the game is you need tactics as well as command skill but they don't listen."

"Well perhaps I can be of some help."

"I was hoping you'd be on my team," Chris smiled.

"I need your help, Chip. I've never really played this game."

"Then we'll beat you no problem." One of the other soldiers said.

"Yeah, no problem." Another smirked "We're veterans."

"Good luck, Chip. You'll need it with a newbie Autobot on your team."

"Then you deeply underestimate my skills." Prowl smirked, the soldiers simply shrugged. They all gathered around a small area with two rows of computers, they all sat down and started up the game. Prowl noticed as they played that the soldiers were just building constant soldiers, but not keeping a good protection on their base. "Chip, take our forces to the left side of the base."

"Rogers, send ten of our men out to stop them."

_'Chip, send half of our forces to the right side of their base, they're leaving it unguarded.' _Chip nodded. Prowl smirked as the two of them managed to break into the soldiers' base.

"Dang, they're in our base!" One of the soldiers shouted, their numbers were being killed off easily.

"How are you doing that!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Chip! I thought this guy was a newbie?"

"Oh, I am." Prowl told them with a smirk.

"I told you guys, never under estimate a tactician let alone two." Chip said with a smile.

"...Man..."

"You're lack of strategy became your downfall." Prowl explained "you concentrated on fire power instead of fortifying your base against intruders, ah, I believe that's the game," Prowl smiled as two of his soldiers finished off their numbers, the soldiers groaned in disappointment and defeat.

"Well, I guess we can learn something from this game." Rogers said "we need more than just brute force on the battlefield, you two will come in handy when we need to kick some 'Con ass."

Prowl smiled "That's what I do." The soldiers departed.

"Hey, Prowl? Want me to show you around?"

"Show me around?"

"The base, this island, since you're new."

Prowl couldn't help but laugh "But you are new here as well."

Chris shrugged "Well..." Prowl smiled again.

"Actually, my brother Bluestreak is the newest one."

"Oh yeah, I've met him, he talks a lot."

"That's one of the reasons why he is called Bluestreak." Prowl said with another smile.

Chip nodded "Well...you wanna at least get to know each other better?" At that moment Prowl winced and held his chest, his spark was trying at this very moment to connect to a spark that was seemingly in too much pain and too far away "hey...you alright?"

"...I...don't know..."

"Want me to contact Ratchet?"

"...No...it's not physical... Jazz?"

"Jazz? Who's Jazz?"

"My mate. He...he died... Or so we all thought..."

"What? Are you sure you're alright, Prowl? You're talking nonsense."

"...I'm fine... Will you excuse me Chip, I've got something to do ..."

"Alright I hope you're okay." Prowl simply nodded and then headed off, he felt the pain and the faint spark call again. The 2IC picked up his pace and all but raced towards the Memorial Room.

* * *

Once he was there, he went up to Jazz's coffin and looked inside. Jazz was still with no visible signs of life. Prowl sighed sadly, sliding down on the floor. Was his spark wrong? His spark felt the call again and he pounded his chest. "Stop... Quit playing games..." He started to cry again "Jazz is dead...stop telling me other wise..."

"Prowl, you okay?" Bluestreak asked as he came into the room.

Prowl looked up at Bluestreak, tears in his optics "Blue...my spark..."

"I know, I felt something weird too."

He knelt down next to Prowl "Do you really think Jazz could be alive?"

"...I...I don't know..."

"Maybe your spark is just trying to heal from the loss, so you're getting a false call I felt it because you felt it, come on, let's get you to your room to rest you're probably just emotionally overwhelmed."

"...Maybe..."

Bluestreak pulled him up into a standing position and into a brief hug "C'mon some sleep will do you good." Prowl nodded but then felt the pull on his spark again.

"You felt it again? Maybe we should take you to Ratchet."

"..."

"Come on, let's see Ratchet." Prowl nodded as Bluestreak led him out.

* * *

"Ratchet?" Bluestreak called as they entered Medical.

"What is it Bluestreak?" Ratchet said as he turned to them from the inventory he had been conducting

"Something might be wrong with Prowl's spark."

"Wrong? In what way?"

"...I... My spark..." Prowl started, unsure how to put it.

"You want me to tell him?" Bluestreak asked. Prowl nodded unable to form the words to vocalise "he felt Jazz, or rather, a painful, weak spark call."

"Odd." Ratchet said "come over and lie down I will take a look."

Prowl sighed sadly and did as he was told "Well, do you think it really could be Jazz? I mean, yeah he's dead but... isn't it possible he could have survived?" Bluestreak babbled.

"I don't know, Bluestreak." Ratchet said as he took out his scanner and started to scan Prowl "everything's coming back normal go ahead and open your spark chamber." Prowl gave the command and his chest plates parted, Ratchet carefully examined his spark "well...there's definitely some residual energy, you're probably trying to heal from the loss and your spark is creating a false call to help it feel better."

"...But it's not making me feel better..."

"...Well...let's just say it's trying to fix the bond somehow. I would suggest getting a lot of rest. Let me know if it doesn't get better. Try hanging out with Bumblebee and Bluestreak too. If you heal your emotional scar on your own, it will probably help your spark."

"...I just wish it didn't hurt so much..." Prowl said with a whisper.

"It will pass." Ratchet said "try and get some rest. Blue, make sure he gets to his quarters alright."

"Sure Ratchet." said Bluestreak "Come on Prowl."

Ratchet watched the two leave with a sad smile "Primus ... please don't torture him with this, he's been through enough already." He spoke softly as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Once in Prowl's quarters, Bluestreak help Prowl on his berth "Try and get some rest, bro." Bluestreak said "Bee and I will check on how you're feeling later."

"...Okay..." Bluestreak smiled sadly before leaving the room. Prowl vented a frustrated sigh "Why do you keep doing this me? You already took away Jazz from me, why are you trying to make me feel worse thinking he's still alive?" When he received no viable answer the 2IC drifted off into a restless recharge. His processor immediately began to sift through the memories of happy times with Jazz which only made Prowl miss his mate more.

'_**Be safe Jazz, don't do anything reckless.' Prowl had told Jazz that day when Optimus would leave with a small group to find the All Spark.**_

'_**I promise I'll be fine, Prowler.'**_

_**'Are you sure, Jazz?' He said as he nuzzled against him 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'**_

_** 'I'll be fine, Prowler it's alright.'**_

_**'You better be safe until we are together again.'**_

_**'I promise. I love you too much to do anything reckless.'**_

_** Prowl sighed 'Alright, may Primus guide you. I love you.'**_

_**'Love ya too, Prowler.'**_

Prowl started crying in his sleep, _Jazz...why did you break your promise...?_ He vented a deep intake of air and woke up. He tried to wipe the tears from his optics. His spark was aching again like it had before the false call. He couldn't help but whimper as he rolled over and tried to curl himself into a ball.

"Oh, Prowl..." Bluestreak said as he rushed in.

"...J-Jazz..." Prowl whimpered, still crying.

"Prowl..." Bluestreak said as he sat down on the berth.

Prowl cuddled into his brother sobbing "...I miss him so much, Blue..."

"I'm so sorry... I wish I could make this easier for you."

"..." Bluestreak laid down and pulled Prowl into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Prowl, I'm here for you." Prowl nodded and cuddled into his little brother "want to try going back into recharge?" He only nodded. Bluestreak smiled solemnly and rubbed Prowl's back between his door wings. He watched as Prowl slowly succumbed to the effects of recharge. He wished deeply in his spark that Jazz hadn't died, as he hated seeing his older brother like this. Prowl finally fell back to sleep "everything's going to be okay I'm going to do everything I can..." He sighed and fell asleep, deciding to stay with him.

* * *

The next morning while Bluestreak helped Prowl get some energon, Jazz's spark flared to life. His injuries were still too severe to bring him out of his comatose state, but he was alive, his own spark called to Prowl's again. Prowl's optics widened as he stared at his half full cube of energon. He felt the call again, this time it was more of a needy cry. "Prowl?" Bluestreak started.

"...It's...It's Jazz...he's alive..."

"Are you sure?" Bluestreak said "Ratchet said it just your spark trying to heal."

"I...I felt him..."

Bluestreak looked worried for Prowl "How about we check with Ratchet just in case."

"...I know it..." Prowl got up from the table they were sitting in and left the rec room.

"Prowl!" Bluestreak got up and race after him.

* * *

Prowl raced into the Memorial Room and to Jazz's coffin again "...J-Jazz..." Jazz's body was still, but his visor was dim. Prowl widened his optics in shock as he quickly tried to open the lid to his mate's coffin.

"Prowl! Stop it!"

Bluestreak tried to pull Prowl away "...No you don't understand, he's alive Blue...J-Jazz is alive..."

"It's just your spark playing tricks on you again c'mon."

"...Look at his visor..."

"Alright... If it makes you feel better..." He bent over and looked, his optics immediately widened in shock "Prowl...!"

"See..."

"We gotta tell Ratchet!" Prowl nodded.

"C'mon, forget trying to get him out for now let's go."

"But..."

"C'mon once we tell Ratchet, we can get him out."

"Okay..." The two left Memorial Hall and raced towards Medical.

* * *

Ratchet looked up from cleaning his tools when the doors to the med-bay opened. His gaze immediately fell upon the two door winged mechs entering the room. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Jazz is alive!" Bluestreak exclaimed.

"I told you it's just your spark trying to heal, Prowl." Ratchet said.

Prowl shook his head "No...he's alive."

"His visor was glowing when we went to the memorial room." Bluestreak told him.

"Are you sure? It could be from the lights."

"No we're sure."

"That can't be possible unless..."

"Unless what?" Prowl asked.

"'Unless his spark was too weak that day to pick up on my scanners," Ratchet said. "The pair of you must have had an exceptional bond to have kept him alive all this time, and now his internal healing programs must be doing the rest of the healing process. I might have to check just to be sure."

"Then come on Ratchet!" Bluestreak shouted, grabbing Ratchet's arm and started to pull him out of medical with Prowl following.

"Bluestreak, I'm coming just let go of my arm please." The young gunner let go and fell back with Prowl. Ratchet walked down the hall as the two followed. "You're completely sure on this?"

"Completely, Prowl wouldn't lie about this." Ratchet just nodded as they continued.

* * *

Once there, Ratchet came over to Jazz's coffin. "See Ratchet."

He checked Jazz over and did some scans "It's as I thought. You have a very strong spark link and that's what has kept him alive all this time."

"Can we..." Prowl started.

"What's wrong, Prowl?" Bluestreak asked.

Prowl slowly looked on the floor "...Can we...can we get him out?"

"I'll need your help, both of you. It has to be done very delicately because his systems are not fully online yet. He's in a fragile state." Prowl nodded. Ratchet carefully removed the glass top to the coffin and set it aside. "Okay you two, take it easy." Bluestreak gently touched Prowl's arm in reassurance before the two of them made their way over. Prowl took a deep breath and took a good hold under Jazz's arms. Bluestreak took a strong hold of his legs and the two lifted him out. "Okay Prowl, that's it."

"Ratchet will have Jazz as good as new in next to no time Prowl," Bluestreak said. He just nodded as the two carried Jazz out of the room. The tactician could feel Jazz's spark calling for his as he carried him down the hall so Prowl tried to answer with his.

"We're almost there." Bluestreak told him, and Prowl could only nod in affirmation.

* * *

Ratchet stepped in front of them to open the doors to Medical. "Okay now set him down gently," he instructed as the two brothers gently carried Jazz towards the berth. Prowl slowly set Jazz down and waited for Bluestreak to lie his legs down before letting go. Ratchet came over and double checked his vitals before hooking him up to a few monitors and an energon line. Prowl wanted so much to be near Jazz. "That's the best I can do it's up to him now."

"...Jazz..." Prowl whispered.

"Now you should start getting better and sleep easier," Bluestreak smiled as he said this. Prowl simply nodded as he stared at Jazz's frame. "Oh! You never got to finish your morning energon, Prowl!"

"I'm fine," Prowl said, not moving from his spot.

"No, you need your energon." Bluestreak replied in a no nonsense tone. "You're no good to Jazz if you don't."

"He'll be fine now. Go on I'll let you know if anything happens." Ratchet told him

"But..." Prowl began to protest

"Go before I force you out." The CMO threatened.

"...But Ratchet..."

"C'mon, Prowl." Bluestreak said as he dragged him out of the repair bay.

"But...J-Jazz..." he muttered as Bluestreak dragged him to the Recreation Room.

"Ratchet will keep an optic on him," Bluestreak said. Prowl sighed as they entered. "It's going to be okay, Prowl," Bluestreak said. Bluestreak led Prowl over to a table.

He brought him over a fresh cube. "Drink up, you'll feel better."

"...But what about..." Prowl started.

"He'll be FINE... Just relax, Prowl. He's alive! Be happy about that."

"I know...but..."

"But nothing. It's okay."

Prowl nodded as he drank his energon. "You're right..." he sighed. Bluestreak smiled.

* * *

Prowl soon finished his cube. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks Blue," Bluestreak smiled again.

"We should get back to Medbay now." Prowl nodded. He felt a stronger pulse from Jazz's spark. This made Prowl smile a bit. Bluestreak looked at him. "What?"

Prowl placed a hand on his chest plate. "Just felt Jazz, that's all..."

"In a good way?" Bluestreak said, trying to feel too. Prowl nodded. Bluestreak smiled. With that the two headed off back towards the Medical Bay.

* * *

Once there, they walked inside through the open doors. "How is he, Ratchet?" Bluestreak asked as Prowl headed over to Jazz's body.

"He should be waking up within the next twenty four hours. That's a VERY strong bond you two have," he said as he turned to Prowl. Prowl just smiled as he watched his mate. Jazz's visor brightened a bit more, as if he was just recharging.

"Jazz..." Prowl whispered softly.

"That's good news," Bluestreak said with a smile.

"Shifts started a few hours ago. Both of you should get going. Optimus might worry when you don't show up." But Prowl didn't want to leave.

"C'mon, Prowl. I was due for target practice with Ironhide."

"...I...I don't want to leave Jazz..."

"...Alright... Bye Prowl!" Bluestreak said as he ran out.

"I know you want to be near you mate Prowl," Ratchet started. Prowl only nodded. "I'm sure there's reports that need done," he added. "I know Jazz would want you to get your work done."

"They can wait..."

"You can't sit around waiting for him to wake up. He'll be fine."

"But..."

"I can't have you worrying yourself sick about him. I'll let you know when he wakes up. He's in good hands." Prowl sighed heavily, still fighting whether to stay or leave.

"I'll comm. you as soon as he wakes up, how's that sound?"

"Right when he wakes up right?"

"Of course," Ratchet smiled.

Prowl sighed taking another look at Jazz. "...I...I'll be back Jazz..." he said before getting up to leave. Ratchet smiled at this.

* * *

It was getting late into the evening. Everyone was finishing their duties and shifts for the day. Prowl had almost forgotten about Jazz as he picked up his pile of finished reports. He headed off towards Prime's office to deliver them. Ratchet was returning from some field work and was headed to report to Prime as well. "You're feeling better, I see," smiled the CMO as they met up in the hall.

"Yes, I was just about to come see you after I turn in these reports."

"Well, we can go check on Jazz together. I just got back from some field work." Prowl looked a little worried at Jazz having been left alone. "I assure you, he's fine. I'm directly connected to the alert system. Besides, I had Wheeljack make occasional checks." Prowl sighed in relief as the two stopped outside of Optimus's office. Ratchet rang the chime.

"Enter," was Optimus's muffled reply from inside. Both mechs entered through the automatic door.

"I've finished with the day's reports, sir," Prowl said as he placed the pile of data pads on the desk.

"It's good to see you working again. I'm glad you're getting better."

"I know he'll be much more at ease when Jazz finally wakes up."

"I'm sure you're relieved and amazed that Jazz is alive," smiled Optimus.

"I'm not completely surprised. It's a bit uncommon, but not unheard of for a strong spark bond to revive a fallen mate." Prowl couldn't help but smile as he thought of Jazz. It quickly turned to a frown as a sharp pain went through his spark before the bond was completely severed. Prowl almost stumbled where he stood.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked worriedly. An alarm rang from a sensor on Ratchet's arm. He looked at it and swore under his breath. "What's going on Ratchet?"

"Jazz," he sighed heavily. "C'mon, Prowl, let's go." He practically threw his reports on the desk before turning to leave. He grabbed Prowl and braced him against him before he could stasis lock and fall. Optimus watched worriedly as Ratchet raced out of his office.

"…Wh-what…?"

"Easy, Prowl, we're going to find out." Ratchet was practically running down the halls to get to Medical.

* * *

Once in Medical Bay, Ratchet surveyed the scene. Wheeljack was frantically pacing, having hit the alarm in the first place. "Damn it all to the Pit! Primus what happened?" Ratchet demanded.

"…I…I don't know… I…I was just c-coming to check and…and he was gone… GONE! I don't know where he went…"

"Primus…"

"…J-Jazz…?" Prowl almost whispered as he stared at the empty berth where his mate had been.

"What do we do?"

"Calm down, Jack. We'll find him. There was nothing you could have done."

"…J-Jazz…?" Prowl asked again. He was in a state of shock, still staring at the empty berth. Ratchet came over and helped him sit down on a nearby berth.

"Take it easy, Prowl. Think slowly and calmly."

"…Wh-Where's Jazz? H-He's supposed to be here…"

"We're going to find him. He couldn't have gotten very far. We'll find him." Prowl blinked up at the CMO.

"…R-Right… You'll find him…"

"You stay here in case he comes back."

"Wait for Jazz to come back…"

"Lie down and relax. Jack and I are going to get some help and we'll find him. We'll bring him back."

"Right," Prowl said, slowly lying down and looking at Jazz's empty berth. Ratchet sighed and went back over to Wheeljack.

"C'mon, we'll need Bumblebee and Bluestreak's help to find him." Wheeljack nodded before the two raced out of the Medical Bay.

* * *

While the group of four went looking for him, Jazz was sneaking around the halls. Ratchet was right, he hadn't gotten very far. He was only a few hallways down from the Medical Bay. He was still too weak to transform and make a get away. He crept along, surveying the layout of the base for an escape. His saboteur skills were in full control. The severity of his near death experience had scrambled his memory circuits. Vorns of knowledge and memories were missing. From Jazz's point of view, he was a Decepticon being held prisoner in the Autobot base. Everyone here was an enemy out to get him and steal information.

When he had awoken in the Autobot Medical Bay, he panicked. He saw that he was hooked up to machines. He knew they had been torturing him. They were the cause of his injuries and were hacking information out of him. He had felt a spark bond with their second in command. He almost wretched in disgust and had severed the bond. _Filthy scrap metal, force bonding with me to try and get information…_ He almost expelled his tank again simply thinking about it. He surveyed the area, scanning in detail for a quick way out. He smirked as he found an air vent. He hacked open the cover and climbed inside. He carefully replaced the cover as best he could and continued on his way.

"I thought I sensed him come this way!" called out Bluestreak nearby. Jazz stilled, waiting for the Autobot to pass.

"You sure, Bluestreak?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah, or I thought I was. He had to have been right here."

"Don't worry, we'll find him. He can't escape too easily. He's still too weak."

_You Pit Spawn! You'll never catch me, filthy Autobots!_ _When I get out of here, I'll make SURE Lord Megatron destroys you all!_

* * *

In Medical Bay, Prowl was slowly breaking. It was like losing his mate all over again. Now, he didn't even have a body to look at when he missed him. Why was the world trying to keep his spark mate from him? Why? "…J-Jazz… D-Don't you…love me…?" He broke into sobs as doubt filled his mind and created false scenarios in his logic center. Maybe this was all a lie? Jazz was never alive to begin with. There was nothing in his spark, so surely no bond was ever there. He fell into an emotional pit, shock forcing his body into stasis lock.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 3

Jazz crawled along the air vents, using the layout of the base as a guide. He could hear the voices of the Autobots still trying to look for him. He shook his head and continued to crawl. He attempted radio contact. _'Jazz, to Megatron, come in.' _He got no immediate reply._ 'Jazz to Megatron. Lord Megatron, reply. It's Jazz, head saboteur.'_ The comm. was quiet still. _'Lord Megatron, please respond. I've been taken prisoner by the Autobots.'_ Megatron thought about the annoying comm. Realization hit him as he remembered this Jazz.

"So...he's alive."

"What are you talking about, my Lord?" Starscream asked as he came into Megatron's command room.

"The Autobot Jazz is alive. Apparently he thinks he's one of us."

"But, my lord, he is. If you remember back on Cybertron, he was our top saboteur. He was one of us."

"It appears his memory circuits have been damaged. He still believes he's a Decepticon. This might work to our advantage."

"Yes, then the Autobot second in command will be most devastated."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten those two were bonded. This will be most excellent." _'It's good to hear from you, my most loyal saboteur.'_ Megatron answered.

_ 'I've been tortured and I'm weak. I don't know if they've gotten any information from me. I'm making my escape as we speak.'_

_'Send coordinates of your location and we'll come to get you. You're too valuable to be compromised.'_

_ 'Yes Lord Megatron.' _Megatron smirked as Jazz transmitted his location.

"The fool doesn't realize he just compromised the Autobot base." Megatron laughed.

"The humans and the Autobots worked SO hard to hide their base from us." Starscream laughed as well.

"Now I know EXACTLY where NEST is _**-laughs evilly-**_." _'We have your location, Jazz. We'll send a team to come get you.'_

_ 'I will be waiting.'_

"We're not sending a team to get him, are we?" Starscream asked with a smirk.

"Oh, we're sending a team. We're sending a team to ambush the Autobots."

"What about Jazz?"

"If he comes to our side and helps us, so be it. That will be an added bonus."

* * *

Back at the NEST base, the small group was still looking for Jazz. "He can't have gone far." said Wheeljack.

"No...not in his condition... Why would he run off?"

"I'm worried about Prowl." said Bluestreak "Just when he was getting better to..."

"It'll be alright, Bluestreak," said Bumblebee as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You think...he could be in the vents?"

"I hadn't thought about that!" Ratchet said as he pounded a wall. Jazz crawled faster as he picked up the vibrations.

"So if he is, how can we get him out?" Wheeljack asked.

"Carefully. We don't want to hurt him in anyway or cause him to run further away from us."

"Yeah, Prowl won't like that." Bumblebee agreed.

"Jazz..." Bluestreak called to the ceiling. "Jazz, it's okay. We don't want to hurt you. Come on out and let's talk about this."

"Yeah being nearly dead and all can scare a bot." Bumblebee added.

"C'mon, Jazz. Prowl's worried about you. Just come down and we'll get you some energon. We'll take you back to him, okay?" Wheeljack said. _LIES! All lies! My master is coming for me..._

"Jazz please! It breaks my spark to see Prowl so upset."

"Jazz...you're safe in the Autobot base. No one's out to get you," Ratchet said in a gentle voice.

_Like Pit I am..._

"Please Jazz, we're worried about you," said Bumblebee. Jazz just continued his way out as they all followed the vents. The group kept on calling his name. He growled in disgust, never answering their calls.

"We got to get him out of there." Bluestreak said "If we don't..."

"He'll eventually run out of energon or faint from weakness," said Ratchet. "I just hope Prowl is alright."

"Yeah he looked pretty upset when Jazz decided to disappear." Wheeljack said.

"We'll figure this out," Ratchet sighed. "C'mon, Jazz. I know you're processor is a little off, but we're trying to help you."

"Yeah," started Bluestreak. "We-..." The whole base shook as the attack alarm rang out. Jazz smirked and hurried towards the exit and his escape. _My Master is here for me!_

"Primus...how did the Decepticons know where the base was?"

"They must have had someone on the inside," Ratchet said.

"I knew Wheelie was more then what he seemed." Bumblebee growled.

"No, Bee," scolded Wheeljack. "Wheelie is not the informant. He's been with you and the others too long. He LOVES being an Autobot."

"I don't think Wheelie has enough power to have given away the location so easily and quickly."

"I don't really know of him yet, but I'm siding with Ratchet and Wheeljack, Bee."

"So who could it be then?" Bumblebee asked.

"Who knows?" said Ratchet. "Let's go find Prime and figure out what to do with the Decepticons." Jazz tried to laugh quietly as he continued on his way.

"What about Jazz?" Bluestreak asked.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's hope he stays safe in the vents." Bluestreak looked unsure but followed the group. Jazz grinned as he saw light. He kicked down the cover and jumped down onto the ground outside. He saw the Decepticons pounding away at the humans and Autobots on the tarmac. He tried to subspace a weapon and realized he had none. He cursed and ran across towards the Decepticons. Many Autobots who saw him was surprised to see him alive. Megatron laughed as a few started staring and talking among themselves. The Decepticons fired and took advantage of the distraction.

When the small group got outside, they were shocked. "Jazz, come back!" Bluestreak said "Don't kill yourself again! Prowl will be devastated again!"

"What in Primus is he doing?" yelled Ratchet as he kept the Decepticons at bay.  
"Do you see that!" Bumblebee yelled in disbelief.

Jazz was kneeling down in front of Megatron. "Lord Megatron, I have escaped and returned to you. I am at your service."

"It's good to have you back, my loyal soldier." Megatron said "See Prime, even your own can turn against you."

"His processor is damaged from his injuries. He has only reverted back to being one of you because of temporary memory loss. I assure you we will fight for him and bring him back!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl came to out of his stasis lock. He could feel a faint pulse from Jazz. "Jazz! I'm going to find you myself!" He got off the berth and as best as he could, headed in the direction his spark was telling him where his missing mate would be. "I'm coming, Jazz. We'll be together again," he said as he walked down the hallways and outside. He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Die Autobot scum!" Jazz said as he started shooting down Autobots with a rifle Megatron had given him.

"...J-Jazz..." Megatron just laughed to see the pained look on the SIC's face. Jazz shot at Bumblebee.

"Jazz...stop please..." Prowl pleaded to himself and through their bond. He was met with pain as Jazz shoved him away. "Jazz..." Prowl called out to him again.

"YOU!" he said as he glared at Prowl. "You created this disgusting bond with me!" he cried as he shot at him.

Prowl tried to get out of the way but the shot hit his shoulder. "Jazz, please..." Prowl pleaded "don't do this, I know you don't mean to, look in your spark..."

"I have and always will be a Decepticon! Stay away from me!"

"No that's not true Jazz," Prowl pleaded. "You WERE a 'Con once but that was a long time ago, please remember Jazz!"

He shot at him again. "Why would I want to remember a bond with a filthy Autobot like you!"

"Cause..." Prowl started, he knew he was beginning to cry "...Because you love me... Remember Jazz, please... Remember the promise we made before you left to find the All Spark?" Jazz shook his head and ran off to fight some other Autobots.

"...J-Jazz!" Prowl called out, and tried to go after his mate.

"Stay away from me, Autobot!" he said as he jumped and flipped behind Megatron. He shot at the Autobots from behind him. Prowl ran right up to Megatron. He laughed and stared down at him. "It seems you've lost your mate. He's become his spark's desire yet again. Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon. He will ALWAYS belong to me. Now he's no longer hiding behind the fake guise of an Autobot."

Prowl growled. "You took my mate away from me once...you're not going to take Jazz away from me again..." Megatron only laughed and grabbed Prowl's wounded shoulder hard. He smirked as he squeezed it. He got right in Prowl's face.

"Listen to me, Autobot. _**I**_ didn't take him from you. HE decided to come back to me on his own. Let that stir in your mind, fool." Prowl couldn't help but whimper a bit in pain, but knew the Decepticon Leader was right. Jazz didn't come to him when he woke up. No, he ran looking for the Decepticons instead. Prowl looked over to where Jazz was still fighting the other Autobots with a pain look on his face as he stare at his mate, or ex-mate now...

"...Jazz..." Megatron laughed and dropped Prowl where he stood before walking away.

"Prime! I've torn your Second In Command! What shall you do now?" Prowl stayed were Megatron dropped him, watching Jazz through wet, blurry optics. Optimus came over to Megatron. "Why do you enjoy ruining people's lives? The brother I knew would never be this way."

"We're not brothers, Prime." Megatron sneer at him.

"We were once, but you've been tainted by evil. Now you're too blind to see."

"Oh I can see quite clearly, Prime." Megatron said.

At that same time Bluestreak ran over where Prowl sat.

"Oh Prowl..." he said as he knelt down to him. Optimus shook his head. How he wished they didn't have to fight to the death every time.

"I will protect everyone, even it means I have to kill you."

"Not going to happen this time Prime." Megatron smirked "Not when I have one of your own on my side again."

"We'll see how long he stays there." The two got to fighting and Bluestreak took the opportunity to take Prowl away.

"...J-Jazz..."

"C'mon, Prowl. It's alright. Let's get you back inside," Bluestreak said as he lifted him into his arms. Prowl's frame started to shake as Prowl cried harder. "I know, we'll get him back. It's alright."

"...J-Jazz...don't want...to come back..."

"Don't say that. Megatron filled your head with lies. Once Jazz's memory reboots, he'll be fine." Prowl was unsure as he glance behind him to stare sadly at Jazz still fighting. Ratchet was making his way over to where Jazz was. He hated to do it, but taking him by force was the only option right now. He took a sedative out of his subspace as he got close to Jazz.

He sighed as he fired at a few Decepticons. "Come and get me, Jazz! I know you want payback for what I did to you!" he lied.

Jazz looked at him and smirked. "You'll wish ya hadn't said that. I will make yer death quick." Jazz then sprang himself towards Ratchet. Ratchet jabbed the sedative into Jazz's stomach plating as he came at him. "I win," he smirked.

"...F-Filthy...Autobot..." he sputtered as he went into stasis from the sedative. Ratchet sighed and took him into his arms. He raced back towards base, firing at Decepticons along the way. Optimus Prime saw it out of the corner of his optics. He turned to Megatron.

"Looks like we've got out saboteur back," he said as he shoved Megatron away from him.

"But for how long?" Megatron said with smirk.

"He was never truly one of you. He made the choice because he wanted to be on the winning side and end this war quickly. He made his choice out of peace, not power. He's been an Autobot all along, he just made the wrong choice. I think you did as well. I wait for the day when you will be as I remember you, the brother I ruled with."

"That will be a long wait, Prime." Megatron sneered.

"So be it," he said as he turned away. Ratchet got back to his medical bay to see Bluestreak sitting on a berth with the upset SIC. He laid Jazz back down and hooked him back up to the machines and energon line.

"Hey! You brought Jazz back!" Bluestreak exclaimed happily. "So is he him again? Is he alright or is he still coo coo?"

"He will be right once his memory reboots." Ratchet said as he then came over to them "Let's take a look at your shoulder, Prowl."

"...J-Jazz...h-he don't love me anymore..." Prowl whimpered.

"Of course he does," Ratchet said as he carefully examined the shoulder. "His near death experience and being in a near death coma for so long has damaged his memory. He needs to restore and reboot his memory and then he'll be fine. His spark still loves you." Prowl shook his head. He felt Jazz's spark push his away out there. "How long will it take?" Bluestreak asked.

"That depends on Jazz. Prowl, feel his spark now. It's only his processor that's telling him his spark is wrong. That's why it felt like he didn't love you anymore. Feel him now, you'll know."

Prowl was unsure. "Go on and try Prowl." Bluestreak said. Ratchet slowly and carefully dug into Prowl's shoulder and pulled out the bullet from the rifle. Prowl, timidly, reach out to Jazz through their bond again. He felt a weak pulse from Jazz. There was a slight longing to the answer back. This made Prowl feel slightly better but... "...If he wakes up..."

"Then he will try to fight it. You'll have to work hard using your bond. You may have to even re-bond to him to try and recover his memories for him. If your bond can bring him back from death, I know you can help him remember," Ratchet said as he worked on patching the hole.

"...C-Can I stay with him...?"

"Do whatever you want to do." Prowl looked back over at Jazz.

Bluestreak smiled. "I know you can do it, Prowl. You'll get thought to Jazz." He laughed. "The tables have turned. Jazz used to help you to change. Now you get to return the favor." Prowl just nodded. Jazz slept on in his forced recharge.

"Alright, you're all patched up, Prowl. You can stay as long as you need to. I can even take you off duty if you want. I know Jazz needs you."

"...Thank you, Ratchet..."

"Bluestreak, you're free to go. If you want to stay with Prowl you can, but I know they'll need time alone as well." Bluestreak nodded. Prowl got up off the berth and then sat down by Jazz. He was going to be ready once Jazz woke up again.

"I think I'll get back to the others. I want to tell them what's going on with Jazz." He places a hand on Prowl's shoulder before Bluestreak left the medical bay. Prowl smiled up at his brother and then looked back at Jazz. Bluestreak sighed as he walked out and down the halls.

"I'm here, Jazz. I know deep down, you're the Autobot I fell in love with."

* * *

Jazz moan as he came too, at first he was unsure were he was. As his optics focused, he realized he was back in the Autobot Medical Bay. "No! After all my hard work of escaping! You'll all pay for this! All of you and that Pitspawn of a medic!" Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Get your filthy hand off me!"

"Jazz, please try to remember."

"Remember what?" he yelled as he sat up. "Remember that you FORCE BONDED to me?"

"No, that never happened." Prowl said "Please try Jazz...I love you..." Jazz stared at him a moment. _Maybe if I play along with this pit spawn I can get out..._ Prowl stared back, hoping. "...I...remember... We...met...during the...war...on Cybertron..." he lied.

"What else?" Prowl asked.

"...I...I can't..."

"Let me help." Prowl said.

"...Y-Yeah... T-Tell me...what happened..." _This fool is hanging on my every word..._

"No, it's better that I show you." Prowl said as he open up his chest plates.

Jazz backed away. He wasn't going to bond to this stupid Autobot! He pushed him away. "Get the Pit away from me!"

"Jazz, do you want my help or not?" Prowl asked, door wings lowering sadly. He was beginning to think his Jazz would never come back to him.

"I'm not bonding with a filthy Autobot! You did your damage the first time! I'll never love you!"

Prowl sighed as he closed his chest plates. "...But you do...I can feel it in our bond."

"...No...NO! I'm a Decepticon!"

"Jazz you WERE a Decepticon. Look." Prowl said, pointing to where Jazz Autobot insignia was located.

He pushed Prowl away again. "Is that what's botherin ya?" he said as he tried to dig it out. He made himself bleed and gave himself scratches.

Prowl grabbed his hand. "Please Jazz...don't hurt yourself more." Prowl said "I nearly lost you once when Megatron rip you in half..."

"My master would never do that to me!"

"Explain that welding scar around your middle then."

Jazz looked down and traced it with a claw. "...I... It was something you Autobots did to me!" Prowl shook his head.

"Well, just stay away from me!" he yelled as he pushed Prowl away and stood up. "Lord Megatron will come back for me when he realizes I'm gone."

"Primus Jazz you are so reckless!" Prowl said "I'm not going to lose you again."

"Lose me? Lose me? You never HAD me!"

Prowl tried not to let that get to him. "I'm sorry if I have do this Jazz." he said and pounced on him, pushing away the small pain of his healing hip. He used his hand to force Jazz's chest plates open while his open themselves.

"STOP IT!"

"I know you will thank me for this later, Jazz." Prowl said as he let both of their sparks touch.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jazz was silent for a moment, then he broke into tears as all the memories rushed back to him.

"Jazz..." Prowl called his name softly unsure if it worked or not.

"...Stay away from me..." he sobbed.

"Jazz..." Prowl called out again, using their bond again.

"...No...Stay back..." he sobbed as he tried to scoot away.

"...No, Jazz. I love you too much..."

"...Y-You...You don't deserve a mech like me..."

"...I do, you were just confused that's all... Your processor was a bit messed up..."

"...Oh, Prowler... I can't..." he said as he scooted away, chest plates closing. "...I hurt you... I was going to destroy our bond... I can't... You deserve better than me. I... I let my past get in the way..."

"Jazz...I love you. I love you so much my spark hurts...it's been hurting after I heard..." Prowl couldn't hold in his own tears anymore. "...It's was mostly Megatron's fault to begin with..."

"...H-How...? H-How can you still love me after everything? Even as a Decepticon that was ready to kill you...?" Jazz sobbed, putting further distance between them.

"Because...I trusted you..."

"...Y-You...shouldn't have..."

"...I trusted you when you joined back then...I trust you now..."

Jazz stopped and sobbed into his hands, letting everything out. "...I...I don't deserve ya..."

Prowl came closer and wrap his arms around him. "...I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Jazz..."

He nuzzled against him, wrapping his arms around him too. "...I... I'm sorry Prowler..."

"...It's okay..." Prowl said a small smile started to show, coolant still flowing from his optics. Jazz shook as his spark gave a happy shudder from finally being reconnected to its other half. He sobbed happy tears along with tears of regret.

"...I'd missed you so much Jazz..."

"...I...I'm sorry...I...I didn't miss you..."

"...Being near death can do that..." Prowl said sadly. Prowl moved his leg a bit, wincing a little bit cause his hip was still healing. Jazz nuzzled against him, still too distraught to notice. Prowl gently carless Jazz's faceplate. "...Everyone was worried about you..." he said.

"...I-I'm glad..." Prowl smiled. "I…I love you so much, Prowler…I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing, it's alright," he said gently. "Forgive and forget. Our love is too strong to be broken by the past." Jazz nuzzled against him again. Prowl held him tightly and rested his head against Jazz's. "Blue will be so happy that you're alright again."

"I don't care. I want YOU right now."

"Alright. Let's get you back over to the berth to lie down."

"Only if you join me," Jazz sniffled as a smirk crossed his lips. Prowl smiled and took Jazz into his arms. He winced a bit as he stood up. "Prowler?"

"It's nothing." Jazz noticed the scar and a few newer seams on Prowl's hip.

"You're hurt?"

"It was by Ravage a few vorns ago. It has nothing to do with you. I'm healing up alright. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Jazz," he smiled as he placed him on the berth. He slowly laid down next to him. Jazz cuddled into him.

"Love ya, Prowler."

"I love you too."

"Oh, so he's finally awake? Everything alright?" Ratchet asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, doc. I'm fine. Do…do ya mind? We'd like some privacy." Ratchet was speechless. Did Jazz just ask him to leave HIS Medical Bay?

"Ratchet… Can I take him to my quarters?" Prowl asked, trying to avoid an angry Medic.

"…Sure…If… If you need anything, let me know." Prowl nodded. He took Jazz into his arms and strode out of the Medical Bay. Ratchet thought about ranting, but a smile crossed his face instead. "Good to have you back, Jazz," he said mostly to himself.

* * *

Once in Prowl's quarters, Prowl sat Jazz down on the berth. He sat down in front of him. Prowl gently placed his hands on Jazz's visor. "Let me see those pretty optics of yours." He said.

"...But Prowler what if..." Jazz said as he reached up to stop him.

"It's okay Jazz," Prowl said "From what I heard your not the only ex-Decepticon here any more."

"Really?"

Prowl nodded. "You don't have to hide them from anyone else, any more." He said. Jazz looked unsure before he lowered his hands. Prowl smiled again as he gently push the visor up, looking into the crimson optics of his mate. Jazz nuzzled into him again. "Why don't you get some recharge?" suggest Prowl "You're still weak."

"But..."

"Don't worry," Prowl said "I won't leave." Jazz smiled a bit, cuddling into Prowl before slowly going into recharge. Prowl smiled as he watched Jazz sleep. He noticed the wound Jazz had made from his Autobot symbol was still bleeding. He carefully got up so as not to disturb Jazz. He went into his closet and got out a first aid kit. He came back over and checked the wound. He took out a cloth and some cleaner. He carefully started to clean the wound and stop him from bleeding. Jazz squirmed in his sleep, giggling a bit. Prowl couldn't help but smile. He knew his mate was ticklish there. He carefully continued, placing a pressure bandage around the symbol. Jazz squirmed, giggling a bit louder as he kicked a bit. His lower midsection was horribly ticklish.

"Mmmm, Prowl..."

"I'm almost done Jazz." Prowl double checked to make sure the bandages were secure around his "belly button". "Alright, I'm done, love." He gave the spot a gentle kiss.

Jazz shivered a bit. "...Prowler..." he half whined. His red optics open groggily, his visor still up. Prowl looked up at him. "You tryin to send me into overload while I'm sleepin?"

Prowl tried not to laugh. "No...I was just fixing up something." he said.

Jazz looked down and saw his insignia covered by a bandage. "...Oh yeah... I'm sorry Prowler..."

"Jazz I told you there is nothing to be sorry for." Prowl said as he smiled at him.

Jazz smiled back. "I really don't deserve ya."

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Prowl said.

"Can't sleep..." Prowl took his mate into his arms again. Jazz snuggled against him and hugged him tightly against him like a teddy bear. "...That's better..." he smiled as he closed his optics. Prowl smiled again. Jazz took a deep breath as he fell asleep. Prowl watched him sleep with a smile. "I'm glad you've returned to me." He then yawn a bit, he was a bit tired himself. He smiled at Jazz, his optics slowly closing. Before he knew it, he was asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 4

The next day, Jazz was the first awake. He smiled to see Prowl fast asleep entangled in him. He slowly pulled away and stared as his mate with his crimson eyes. He still couldn't believe that his mate forgave him so easily. There was love and regret in those ruby optics. Prowl slowly woke and was met with Jazz's stare. "Decepticon!" he called out in his grogginess. He immediately covered his mouth when Jazz backed away sadly. "...I...I'm so sorry, Jazz... I didn't mean it... Jazz pulled his visor down. "Jazz..." Prowl said as he reaches out to his mate. "...Yesterday was a very taxing day for us both. I'm sorry. Please... Jazz don't..." Jazz still didn't raise his visor as he looked down at the floor. "Jazz...it's okay." Prowl said as he sat up and wrap his arms around him. Jazz nuzzled against him. "I was just confused for a moment. I'm very sorry. I love your optics. It makes you different than everyone else."

"Really...?"

"Really. I think they're the most beautiful crimson optics I've ever seen. I see love in them."

"But what about the others...?"

"They've known you for a long time. They fought along beside you for vorns..."

"But..."

"They will forgive you Jazz." Prowl said "I know it." Bumblebee and Bluestreak rang the chime for Prowl's door. Prowl smiled at Jazz again before he get's up to answer it. "Well, what did I just tell you?" he smirked as he let the two younglings in.

"Jazz!" Bumblebee said happily as he glomps him.

Jazz's visor lit up in surprise. "Thank Primus you're alright!" smiled Bluestreak. Prowl smiled at this. Bumblebee let go and let Bluestreak hug him.

"I missed you a lot. I was devastated when I heard you had died." Jazz smiled a bit. Prowl smirked as he looked at him.

"Jazz, lift up your visor." Jazz was unsure. "It's okay, go on." Prowl said.

Bumblebee and Bluestreak looked at Prowl curiously. "Why?" Bumblebee asked. Jazz looked away from them.

"It's going to be okay." Prowl said.

"...Al-alright..." He took a deep breath. "You two don't know this but..." Jazz slowly raised a hand.

_ Go on, Jazz. It's alright..._ Prowl sent love through their bond to help him. He put a hand on his visor and pushed it up. Jazz waited for the two younglings saying something about him still being a Decepticon.

"...You used to be a 'Con?" Bumblebee asked.

"How come you never told us sooner?" Jazz blinked. He didn't expect them to be so accepting.

"See, I told you, Jazz." Prowl said.

"What, did you think we would hate you?" asked Bumblebee. "...Jazz...that hurts..."

"We care about you a lot. We're friends. We love you for who you are. You're my bro, Jazz," smiled Bluestreak.

Bumblebee came over and got in Jazz's face. He stared at his red optics. "Your eyes are different than Decepticon eyes. I don't see a blood red aggression in them like I do with Megatron or the others."

"Ya all really think so?" Jazz asked.

"I think they're kinda neat," smiled Bluestreak.

"The others already accepted Wheelie and were sad after Jetfire sacrifice himself to help Optimus..." Bumblebee said.

"I told you, Jazz. Defected Cybertronians are accepted here. You know Optimus never judges anyone, not even the Decepticons."

"But ya know how Ironhide feels about 'Cons..." Jazz started "And the humans..."

"They will understand," said Bumblebee. "They didn't judge Wheelie or Jetfire. Ironhide was honored that Jetfire sacrificed himself. He was the one who suggested we bury him in Memorial Hall with the others."

"See Jazz, there is nothing to be afraid of." Prowl said.

"How about we all go with you when we break the news you're okay," smiled Bumblebee.

"Yeah!" smiled Bluestreak.

"...Y-You're sure...?" He was still having doubts about Ironhide and the other humans.

"It will be fine, Jazz." Prowl said.

He took a deep breath. "Don't be afraid," Bluestreak said as he took a hold of his hand.  
"We'll be there with you," smiled Bumblebee.

"I know Optimus won't let anyone disrespect you in anyway."

"Okay...then let's go..." sighed Jazz. Prowl smiled back. Bluestreak and Bumblebee led Jazz out of the room and down the hall. Prowl was standing behind him, following.

_It'll be alright, love. I'll be right here behind you. I'll protect you from their glitched processors._ Jazz's spark welcomed the comfort as they walked. He had forgotten his visor was still up. A few humans stared at him for a moment, then nodded respectfully at him. Some humans whispered "Decepticon" and talked about him. Still others smiled at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Jazz," one said. The rest said most of the same.

Christopher ran up to them. "Hey, Prowl! I was so worried about you yesterday! Oh...is this Jazz? The one you were worried about?"

"Yes." Prowl said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Jazz. My name's Christopher Chase. I'm Prowl's human partner on the team. Please call me Chip." Jazz shyly extended his hand and both shook. "Hey! You've got red optics like a Decepticon. Are there other Autobots with red optics?" he asked.

"Wheelie for one." Prowl said.

"Oh yeah. He's that little mech that hangs out with you and your human friends," he said towards Bumblebee.

"Yep."

"So...you obviously defected too then. Was that how you two became a couple?"

"Something like that." Prowl said.

"Sorry to be prying so much. I just want to get to know you all. I'm glad you're alright, Jazz. Any friend of my friend, is my friend too. Or...mate I guess..."

"Well, we're going to go find Ironhide and show him that Jazz is alright," said Bluestreak.

"Uh...I wouldn't do that..." said Chris.

"Okay do I want to know what Ironhide is doing?" Prowl asked.

"Well... He's 'helping' Optimus right now. That jerk of a liaison and the Big Guy are having it out about last night."

"Oh him." Prowl said.

"Who's him?" Jazz asked, getting a little scared now.

"Galloway, that's what," Bumblebee growled.

"I've barely met the guy and I don't like him," huffed Bluestreak.

"Anyway, I would stay away if I were you, but that's just me. Later guys," Chris said as he walked away. There was the sound of a cannon and some yelling coming from down the hall in the meeting room.

"Yep, Ironhide is definitely pissed." said Bumblebee.

Prowl sighed. "Let's go. They'll need help."

"...C-Can I just sit this out?"

"It's going to be okay Jazz."

"...Nah man... I-It...It was my fault..."

"What do you mean Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"...I..." he swallowed hard and looked away. "I...I gave away...the base... I...I transmitted our location..." Bumblebee and Bluestreak looked shocked, but did not let go of him.

"...It's okay," sighed Bluestreak. "You...you were having your memory glitch then. You had forgotten you were an Autobot. It's alright," he said as he hugged Jazz's arm tighter.

"...Yeah..." said Bumblebee. "You're sorry, right? You know it was wrong and you're sorry." Jazz stared at Prowl, fear in his red optics.

"…You…YOU compromised the base…?" he asked in disbelief.

"…I…I'm really sorry… I…I'm sorry…" he replied, starting to cry. Prowl was going to hate him and break it off for sure. Bumblebee and Bluestreak hugged him tightly. Prowl slowly came over to him. Jazz winced, ready to be slapped in the face or worse. He put his hands on Jazz's face and wiped away the tears.

"I forgive you, just like I did before. Jazz, you weren't yourself. You're sorry and that's what matters. It's okay. I'll always love you."

"Us too," said Bumblebee. "It's the Autobot way. To support each other and forgive one another for our mistakes." Jazz cried harder. Bumblebee and Bluestreak let go so Prowl could pull him close. Jazz cried into him.

"Wh-what will…O-Optimus think…?"

"He might be disappointed but I don't think he'll be angry. He's known you as long as I have. He defended you on the battlefield yesterday. Don't worry about him."

"…I…I betrayed him… H-How can h-he…"

"Sssshhhh," Prowl said as he put his thumb over Jazz's mouth before wiping away more tears. "No more words. It's going to be alright. You've apologized and understood your mistake. You've been forgiven, it's over. I don't see a Decepticon when I look into your optics. I see a strong spark. I see an Autobot spark." He held Jazz's head against his chest and let him cry there.

"It's alright, Jazz. You'll always be one of us," said Bluestreak.

"We're best friends. Friendship runs deeper than optic color and factions."

"…Th-Thanks guys…" Jazz sniffled. Prowl rubbed Jazz's back, comforting him with his spark as well.

"Compromising the base is a small thing compared to what Megatron is capable of. You never kill on the battlefield. That is one thing that will always keep you from being a Decepticon. You chose the side with force because you wanted to end the war, not rule over everything. Jazz, your spark is pure. You could never truly be a Decepticon."

"…Th-thank you…all of you…"

"I love you, Jazz…" There was more cannon fire and shouting. Prowl's optics widened as he heard Optimus shouting and yelling. Prime was never one to raise his voice in anger. "Things are getting bad. Bumblebee, you and Bluestreak go to the Recreation Room or something. I don't want you two younglings getting involved."

"Alright. I hope things are alright."

"Yeah… It doesn't sound good…"

"Go on. Jazz and I will go handle things." Both nodded and walked back the other way.

"…P-Prowler…wh-what about Ironhide…? A-And this Galloway liaison?"

"Don't worry. It sounds like Prime is putting that human in his place."

"It was a damn ambush! We would have easily defended the base if we would have known! How can you say we're not prepared! That we're wasting U.S. money!" screamed Major Lennox.

"Come on, Jazz. You'll be alright because I'll be with you." Jazz just nuzzled against him as they walked into the meeting room.

"All of you calm down!" Optimus boomed. "We need to handle this calmly and rationally. Yelling and blaming each other isn't going to erase what happened."

"Might I remind you, your-…"

"Silence! Unless you have a suggestion on how to recover from last night's attack, I suggest you remain quiet and LISTEN!" Galloway shrunk a little bit, realizing how much of a threat the Autobot Leader actually was. No talking or use of his power would keep the towering Prime from squishing him if he wanted to. Ironhide only growled at the liaison.

"Optimus if I may?" Will asked as he looked at him.

"Go ahead, Major."

"I would like to report that there was no major loss in weapons, funds, or soldiers in last night's battle. The Autobots suffered only minor injuries. We essentially drove them out before any casualties could be made. This was one of our more minor battles. We were taken by surprise, but recovered quickly."

"When I get a hold of the little punk that compromised our location, there won't be enough left for scrap," growled Ironhide. Jazz cowered behind Prowl.

"Ironhide…no. I will not condone such retaliation. As for you, Galloway, I believe we're done here. Major Lennox and I will need a copy of your report before you send it to the President."

"I guess you didn't need my help anyway," Prowl said as he and Jazz made their presence known. Jazz slowly came out to stand beside Prowl.

"Jazz, it's good to see you're awake and recovering," Optimus smiled. Will smiled too, glad that Prowl could now be happy. He was also a little happy himself, having known Jazz from Mission City.

"It's a Decepticon imposter!" cried Ironhide. Jazz shrunk away and hid behind Prowl with a whimper.

"Ironhide!" Optimus chastised with a glare. The weapons specialist took a better look at the silver mech now afraid of him.

"…By Primus…I'm sorry Jazz," the black mech said as he came towards them. He clicked back his cannons and extended a hand. "I was just so angry about how the meeting was going… I forgot how you fought with us on Cybertron. I was deeply mistaken, I'm sorry." Jazz came out from behind Prowl. He put his hand in Ironhide's and they shook. "I'm glad you've returned to us. We all missed you." Jazz smiled a bit. Prowl smiled too.

"You're harboring an ex-Con! How do you know to trust him?"

"My judgment is just and based on years of experience. I trust Jazz because I fought with him."

"He could be fooling you! He could be a double agent for all you know!"

"Optimus, can I blast him?"

"Everyone calm down. I fought with Jazz in Mission City. I trust him too," said Will. "He helped protect Sam and draw Megatron's attention away from my team."

"So I'm supposed to just believe you all? How do you know HE wasn't the one who told the Deceptions the location? He could have easily done so while he was MIA last night!"

"Galloway, you're walking on thin-…"

"…H-He's right…" Jazz gulped, hiding behind Prowl again. Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"What?" Ironhide asked, wide optic. "Jazz…YOU transmitted our location to them?" There was more confusion than anger in his voice. Jazz's red optics shown with fear nonetheless.

"…I…I did… Wh-While I was…escaping through the…air vents… I…I sent Megatron…I…s-sent him…" He couldn't finish as he cowered against Prowl as tightly as he could.

"You're endangering Earth's military by harboring this double agent! He's a Decepticon and should be destroyed on the spot!"

"Hey! You aren't even giving him a chance to explain himself!" yelled Will.

"He did explain himself! He admitted it! He committed treason to this base, to this nation, to this planet! Not to mention he betrayed all of YOU!"

"I told you, I fought with him, side by side at Mission City!"

"How dare you, human! You're scaring my mate and making false accusations!"

"Please Prime, can I blast this flesh bag of a liaison?"

"Major, might I remind I have the authority to-…"

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Jazz whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Optimus was going to banish him, he just knew it. Optimus took deep breaths to calm down. "Jazz, step forward." He didn't move.

_Go on, it'll be alright._ Jazz slowly and shakily came out from behind Prowl to stand in front of him.

"Is it true that you compromised this base and gave Megatron our location?"

Jazz gulped, shaking as he answered. "Y-Yes, sir…" He lowered his visor, covering his optics. He didn't want them to see the fear, regret, and tears. Prowl came up to him and tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Prowl…" Optimus said. The SIC backed away worriedly. "Jazz, were you aware that Megatron might use that information to bring harm to any of us?"

"Y-Yes sir…and no sir…"

"How can you say both? You either betr-…"

"Silence, Galloway. Jazz is the one on trial here. I want HIS input, not yours." Prowl looked at Optimus with sadness in his optics. Was he really going to punish Jazz? He was wrong in telling Jazz it was alright? Prime only looked at Jazz. "Continue, Jazz."

"I…I…tr-transmitted my location in hopes he would rescue me. I…" he tried not to cry as he explained himself. "I believed that I was a Decepticon being held…being held prisoner… I wanted him to take me away, but…" He swallowed and shook, trying to steady himself. "I…I did want him to harm you…for…for imprisoning me…"

"See? He's a Decepticon. He admits he gave away-…"

"Silence!" Optimus warned as he pointed a finger inches from Galloway's face. "You're opinion on the matter is not necessary," he glared. Prowl and Ironhide glared at Galloway. They wanted to kill him. "Jazz…you're memory circuits were damaged. You were not yourself during your actions. Therefore, I cannot take disciplinary action. You were mentally unstable as proof by Ratchet." Jazz was stunned. He stared at Optimus with disbelief. "You're free to go, Jazz," Optimus smiled. Prowl was grinning widely as he came over to his bondmate.

"WHAT? Y-You're going to just let him walk away? How can you let such actions go?"

Optimus growled as he knelt down, face to face with Galloway. "MY soldier, MY judgment," he glared before turning and walking away. Galloway gulp a bit. He couldn't believe this. Prowl had wrap his arms around Jazz in a hug.

"See Jazz, I told you it was going to be okay." he said. Jazz nuzzled against him, crying happy tears.

"You best go to your little office," growled Ironhide.

"And if I don't?"

"You are going to have one pissed off mech on your hands." Ironhide said "And I'm not talking about me." Optimus looked at Galloway.

"Okay...I'll be leaving now..." Galloway said as he slowly backed off and out of the room. He barely missed the shot from Ironhide's cannon. He ran off screaming like a little girl.

"Ironhide..." Optimus warned.

"What? It didn't hit him." Optimus then laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, but don't do it again," Optimus said as he calmed down. Prowl just shook his head.

"Thank ya, Prime," sniffled Jazz as he raised his visor back up.

"It's alright, Jazz." Optimus said.

"...I...I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize." Jazz nodded and let Prowl lead him away.

"Let's go to the rec room and see what Bee and Blue are doing, maybe get us some energon as well." Prowl said. Jazz nodded. Prowl smiled and led his mate towards the rec room. Most of the Autobots and NEST soldiers waved hello or welcomed Jazz to the ranks. "See Jazz." Prowl smiled. He nodded and cuddled closer to Prowl. He smiled and led Jazz over to the energon dispenser. He took an empty cube and starts to fill it up. Bumblebee and Bluestreak came over to them happily. Prowl smiled at them.

"So? How did things go?" asked Bumblebee.

"Everything is fine now." Prowl said.

"Really? Optimus wasn't mad? He sounded really mad. I was so worried he was going to punish Jazz or worse."

"He was mostly mad at Galloway."

"Yeah..." sighed Bumblebee. "Always trying to abuse his power."

"...Yeah..." agreed Bluestreak. Prowl then hands Jazz the cube.

"...Thanks, Prowler..."

The three smiled at him. "Come sit with us," smiled Bumblebee.

"...Okay..." Prowl smiled as the two followed Bluestreak and Bumblebee to their table. Ironhide was sitting there too. He was calmed down now, cannons rolled back. He kept chuckling to himself. Bumblebee and Bluestreak sat down. Prowl sat down and set down his cube.

"Do I WANT to know what you're laughing about?"

"I don't know, do you?" Ironhide said with a smirk.

Prowl just rolled his optics. "Shooting at the human was unnecessary."

"Yes but it was still worth it." Bumblebee and Bluestreak snickered, trying not to choke on their energon.

Jazz smiled as he drank some of his cube. "So...Hide, how close was it?"

"Well, I aimed for three centimeters above his head and kept my target locked until his back was turned. I fired just as he started walking away. To answer your question, pretty damn close."

"Optimus was still mad at you." Prowl said.

"The man was screaming like a femme, Prowl." Ironhide laughed.

"He was mad that he would shoot at him, but he laughed. He LAUGHED Prowl. Where's your sense of humor?" said Jazz.

Prowl sighed. "I guess so..." Prowl said. He couldn't help but smile. The human deserved some sort of retribution for treating Jazz and the NEST team like that. "Decepticon! Look out!" cried a certain orange twin as he ran towards the table.

"Where?" exclaimed his green counterpart.

"Right here! Yo Bee, take cover!"

Prowl growled. "Mudflap! Skids!"

"Dude! Decepticon, man!" said Mudflap, pointing his gun at Jazz.

"You two punks better ease of my friend," growled Ironhide as he grabbed Skids by his scruff bar and held tightly.

"Do you two need some time in the brig again?" Prowl growled as he grabbed Mudflap by his own scruff bar "My mate is no Decepticon."

"What? You bonded to a 'Con? You crazy, man!"

"Listen you two!" growled Ironhide, pointing a cannon at Mudflap. "He's an EX-Con, understand? That was back on Cybertron, probably before you two were sparked. I suggest you two lighten up on the subject. Jazz is far from one of those punk ass pieces of scrap."

"Ease up, old man. We didn't mean nothin..." said Skids.

"Yeah, we cool. Sorry Jazz man." Jazz blinks was he looked at the twins.

"Really sorry? We saw the eyes, man," said Mudflap.

"What's all this about an Ex-Decepticon?" asked Sunstreaker as he came over.

"Jazz's a ex-Decepticon." Skids said.

"Oh really?" the yellow Stingray said smugly. Both twins nodded dumbly. "Well, it ain't news to me, punks. You two better stop acting like sparklings and giving twins a bad name. You're ruining me and Sides' reps," he huffed before turning and walking away.

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee. "You're hurting my friend's feelings."

"Just cuz a mech has red optics don't make him a 'Con, okay? He's just like every one of us. He joined for reasons you couldn't begin to understand. Leave him alone or I'll let Ironhide beat you two up," glared Bluestreak.

"Alright man, alright. No guns, no punchin. We'll back off, man."

"We're cool, we're cool, right Jazz?" Prowl watch his mate.

"...Yeah... I forgive ya. You two just never met me is all." Prowl smiled as he place his hands on Jazz's shoulders. The minor twins ran away with a glare from Ironhide.

"You alright, Jazz?" Sideswipe asked as he came over. "It had to have been bad for my brother to stick up for someone."

"Yeah..." Jazz said.

"You sure?" the silver twin asked, concerned.

"...Yeah...I'm sure..." he said, still a bit saddened by the ordeal. Prowl place his hands on his shoulders again.

"That's just Skids and Mudflap. Don't mind them. They're young punks," said Sideswipe.

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee.

"Yes, I keep on having them in the brig at times." Prowl said.

"Just try and ignore them," said Sideswipe. "Later, Jazz." Jazz waved at him as he left.

"I hope to Primus those two will mature as they get older." Ironhide said with a sigh.

"Me too," said Prowl. "C'mon Jazz, I kept most of your old things in my room. I...sort of took your room because I thought..."

"Cause of what?"

"I...I thought you were dead..." Prowl was trying not to cry again just thinking of it.

Jazz pulled him into a hug. "It's alright, Prowler.I'm here now." Prowl nodded, resting his head on his mate's shoulder. The two walked the halls to Prowl's room. Prowl and Jazz got back to the room and cuddled on the berth.

"Don't ever leave me again, Jazz." Prowl whispered to his mate.

"I won't. I promise ya, Prowler." Prowl smiled at this.

"I'm glad." Jazz looked around the room. "Your spark led me here." Prowl said. Jazz smiled. He started to kiss Prowl. Prowl kissed him back. "I love you Jazz."

"You too, Prowler..." he said, deepening the kiss. Jazz smirked as they started making out. Prowl, who had been missing Jazz, kiss him everywhere he can get to. Jazz moaned happily, grabbing for Prowl's door wings and touching him. Prowl moan happily. "Ooo, Prowl…"

"Jazz…" The two started physically pleasuring each other.

"Gotta…make up…for lost…time…" he moaned.

"Yeah…" agreed Prowl. "Oh…I want to make love to you so badly!" Jazz smiled and rubbed against Prowl. He moaned, heating up.

"…Take me Prowl…" Jazz moaned. His cod piece plating slid open. Prowl's did the same and both connected their cords. They started shouting each other's names as everything was passed across their bond. They cuddled and made out as the pleasure from their love making heated their systems. Prowl opened his chest and spark chamber. Jazz happily did the same. Their sparks merged and their bond exploded. "PROWL…!" Jazz cried as he went into overload first.

"…L-Love you…" Prowl moaned as he soon followed. They had truly made up for lost time.

* * *

_**Jazz wasn't sure how, but he was now in a meeting room in Kaon. Megatron was discussing battle plans. He looked around to find Starscream and a few other Decepticon comrades sitting around him. Where was Prowl? He couldn't feel his warmth anymore. Wait, who was Prowl? He was a Decepticon. He listened to the meeting. "Go forth! You know your orders. Death to all Autobots!"**_

_** "Let's end this war!" Jazz heard himself saying. He stood with his fellow 'Cons and they raced out to battle. "We will win this for Cybertronians everywhere!" He took his special ops position and made well aimed shots. He made his way across the battle to disable the Autobot front lines.**_ Red optics slowly onlined, but not fully. There was a dull, half asleep glow to them. Jazz slowly untangled himself from Prowl. He got off the berth and left the room. Prowl moaned and turned in his sleep, not noticing. Jazz crept along the hallway. His current mission was to get to what he thought was enemy lines and knock out the Autobots. He walked along the halls, passing a few security cameras. He pushed through the double doors of the Recreation Room. He started doing battle moves and "shooting" at the empty room.

Hands were suddenly on him, shaking him. He pushed them away and did some fancy moves to get away. The hands grabbed him again. He pushed them away again. He fought across the room, evading the grip again and again. Red optics fully onlined as the hands grabbed him and held him still. "JAZZ!"

"…Wh-what…?"

"Primus don't scare me like that!" Prowl said as he hugged him tightly.

"What happened? How'd I get all the way to the Recreation Room?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I woke up and you weren't there. I followed you here."

"I…I musta…musta walked here somehow…"

Prowl hugged him tighter. "You...You scared me…"

"I'm sorry, Prowler," Jazz said, hugging him back. He yawned. "I…I don't know how…"

"I have a theory," Prowl said, getting serious. "The humans have the same medical problem. They call it Sleep Walking."

"Oh yeah…heard of that… Didn't think I would have it…"

"It's probably because you're still recalibrating from being in a coma all those years. You're subconscious is still working itself out. Your processor must still need time to heal and right itself."

"…Yeah…whatever ya just said…"

"What were you thinking about before you got here?"

"I…I was… Oh yeah! I was remembering back on Cybertron, when I still a 'Con."

"That's it. You were acting out old memories." Prowl hugged him close again.

"I…I'm sorry Prowler…" Jazz said, cuddling into the touch.

"It's alright. You went through a lot today. Come back to bed." Jazz nodded and let Prowl lead him back to their room. He fought to stay awake, but couldn't. Prowl smiled as Jazz fell asleep against him. He took him into his arms and carried him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 5

The next morning, Prowl woke up first. He smiled at his sleeping mate. He noticed he was bleeding a little. He removed the partially undone bandages over Jazz's insignia and checked it._ We should have been more careful last night_ he thought as he looked at the slowly healing area. He carefully got up so he didn't disturb Jazz. He got out the first aid kit again. He cleaned the area and put new bandages on. Jazz moaned a little and tried to squirm away before falling back asleep. Prowl put the kit away and laid back down with Jazz. He cuddled close to him, pulling him a bit closer to him. He closed his optics, focusing on just feeling Jazz there. His spark pulsed happily, overjoyed that he had his lover back. Jazz slowly awoke. "Morning Jazz." Prowl said with a smile.

"...M-mornin Prowl..." Prowl gently gave him a morning kiss. Jazz smiled and kissed back. "Nice way to wake up," he smirked.

"Yeah." Prowl said "Shall we get some energon?"

Jazz's tank rumbled in agreement. "Yeah..." Prowl smiled and help his mate up. Jazz smiled and the two left the room.

* * *

They meet up with Bumblebee. He brought Sam and Mikeala with him. "Hey, what's up?" Sam smiled

"Not much, man," smiled Jazz.

"We'd missed you Jazz." Mikeala said.

"Thanks, little lady."

"So where's Wheelie?" Prowl asked.

"Right here," he said as he came out from behind Mikeala.

Prowl smiled. "Jazz, meet Wheelie."

"Small ain't he?"  
"Who you callin' small?"

"Hey, man. Just never seen a 'bot your size 'round here. Name's Jazz."

"Jazz? I heard of you." Wheelie said.

"Good things I hope."

"That you were once Megatron's favorite warrior."

"Not anymore. I only joined because he promised to end the war. Once I knew the truth, I was gone."

"Yeah, being an Autobot is much nicer then working for the Decepticons."

"It helps to have a reason," Jazz smirked at Prowl. Prowl smiled back.

"I'm just so glad you're here, Jazz," smiled Bumblebee. "Everything on base is going to be so much better now."

"Ya think so Bee?"

"Yeah."

Prowl sighed. "I think he's referring to all the wild parties YOU instigated."

"But you loved them." Jazz said with a smile.

"I guess you're right," Prowl admitted.

"So where are you headed?" Sam asked.

"We were just heading to the Rec Room to get some energon. Want to come with us?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, okay," smiled Bumblebee.

Mikeala and Sam smiled. "Hey, Wheelie, want to ride with the Jazz man?"

"Sure, okay." Jazz knelt down and picked Wheelie up. He set the small Autobot on his shoulder.

* * *

The group headed to the Recreation Room. Many of the other Autobots and soldiers greeted them happily. Jazz waved back as the group sat down. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came over. "Mind if we join you?" asked Sideswipe.

"Very well." Prowl said.

"The ugly twins bother you today, Jazz?"

"Not today." Jazz said.

"Good," said Sunstreaker.

"So, want to join me in the training room later on?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yeah sure." Jazz said.

Prowl smiled and stood. "I'll get us some energon."

"You could use some training too, Wheelie," said Bumblebee. "Want to spar too?" he asked the mini-bot.

Sunstreaker laughed out loud. "THAT pipsqueak? Fight?"

"Hey I can fight!" Wheelie said.

"Yeah, but Mikeala sure kick your ass." Sideswipe said.

"Wanna bet I can kicked yours?" he glared, jumping over and getting into Sideswipe's face.

"Hey calm down Wheelie." said Bumblebee "Be nice okay?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just stared. Prowl came back with two energon cubes and gives one to Jazz.

"Thanks, Prowler."

Prowl smiled. "You're welcome."

Bumblebee rose. "I'll get some for the rest of us."

"So, Jazz...have you had any bad run ins with that control freak of a liaison?" Sunstreaker asked. Prowl looked over at his mate.

"...A small...disagreement..."

"Disagreement?" Prowl growled. Mikeala and Sam looked at him curiously.

"...He...He believes me to be a Decepticon spy..."

"What?"

"What's going on?" Bumblebee said as he returned.

"That stupid fleshbag thinks Jazz is a Con!" shouted Sunstreaker.

"Why is he still here anyway?"

"Because the American Government excused him from his previous actions. They were presidential orders and he was acting under proper jurisdiction. He was given a light punishment for his personal actions during the orders," Prowl hissed. Jazz place a hand on Prowl's shoulder.

"I don't like him either, but there's nothing we can do," sighed Sam.

"Yeah..." sighed Bumblebee.

"Optimus don't like 'im either," said Sideswipe.

"Neither does Ironhide." said Sunstreaker.

Bumblebee set down cubes. "Yeah...he almost blasted the guy," Bumblebee laughed.

"Annabelle! Slow down!" called a familiar mech.

"Speaking of," smiled Sam.

The cute little blond girl ran into the room laughing happily. "Hurry Ironhide!" she called out.

"There's no rush, Annabelle. Slow down before you get hurt."

She stopped and happily waved at the group. "Hi guys," she smiled. Prowl smiled a bit. This was his first time meeting the girl but heard many things from Ironhide and her father about her.

"Hello, Little one," he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle. Who're you?" she asked with a cute tip of her head.

"I'm called Prowl. Ironhide and your father told me many things about you." Prowl said as he smiled back.

"I'm daddy's little princess," she smiled innocently at him.

"I'm sure you are," he smiled as he pat her head.

"Hey Annabelle," smiled Bumblebee.

"Hi Bumblebee. Hey Wheelie." Annabelle said with a smile.

"Hello Annabelle, I don't believe we've met yet," Jazz said. She took one look at him and screamed as loud as she could, backing away at a run. She tripped and fell on her bum. She screamed some more and ran from him. She wasn't looking and ran right into Ironhide.

"Annabelle, what's the matter?" Ironhide asked, picking her up. Jazz looked upset again, staring at the table.

"Cepicon! Cepicon!"

"Where?"

"There! There!" she said, pointing at Jazz. She hid against him again.

Jazz looked even sadder. "It's okay Annabelle, it's only Jazz." Ironhide said "He's Prowl's mate."

She shook her head with a sob. "Red eyes...red eyes..."

"Remember when you first met Wheelie?" Ironhide asked.

"Uh...Uh huh..."

"What did I said back then?"

"Th-That...That it was okay..."

"The same goes for Jazz." Ironhide said with a smile "I knew him long ago on Cybertron so it's okay."

"Jazz good?" Ironhide nodded. "...Then...I mad a boo boo... A very bad boo boo."

"Want to try to meet Jazz again?" She nodded and dried her eyes. Ironhide smiled and set her down. Jazz continued to stare at the floor. Prowl placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. He sighed heavily. Annabelle came up to him and pat his leg. Jazz slowly looked down at her. "Mr. Jazz?"

"...I-I'm sorry I'd scared ya..."

"No...My fault...I'm sorry I got scared..." She reached out her arms for him to pick her up.

"It's because of my optics ya got scared..." Jazz said as he gently took her into his hand.

She hugged him. "Dat's okay."

"If ya want...I can put down my visor..."

"No, dat okay."

"You're sure?" She nodded.

"See Jazz, its okay." Prowl said. He smiled a bit. Annabelle smiled back at him.

She looked him up and down curiously. "Ooo, you have big ouchie. And big scar." Jazz looked down at his weld mark and the bandage Prowl had put.

He sighed a bit sadly. "Yeah...I accidently scratched myself."

"What about dat?" she said as she touched the scar.

"...It's...from an old battle with Megatron..."

"Meggie-tron? He's scary and VERY bad. He hurt you?" Jazz nodded. She hugged him again. Prowl smiled a bit at this.

Jazz smiled too. "I'onhide? Can I stay with Jazz?"

"I don't know, little one."

"I promised my friend Sideswipe here I'd go work out with him when we're done."

"She can stay with me if you want, Ironhide." Prowl said.

"Do you want to stay with your new friend Prowl? Or is it okay to stay with me?" Annabelle looked around each mech.

"Can I stay with Prowl? We been playing all day already."

"Very well." Ironhide said.

"Don't worry Ironhide. I don't have too much work today and I'm still on medical leave from battles still."

The old black mech smiled. "Alright. You behave for Prowl, okay?"

"Okie." Annabelle smiled back. Ironhide smiled and left them.

"Ready to go spar?" Sideswipe asked Jazz.

"Let me finish my cube." Jazz said. He nodded. Jazz then gulped down the last of his cube.

"I guess I'll just hang tight here," said Bumblebee.

Sunstreaker swallowed the rest of his cube. "I'm gonna go see Wheeljack about some chip and scratch resistant paint for battle."

"Bye bye," Annabelle said as the table emptied.

Prowl smiled. "Go easy on him Jazz." Prowl called after his mate.

He just smirked. "I will."

"What we do now?" asked Annabelle.

"What do you want to do?" Prowl asked with a smile.

"See your room?"

"Sure." Prowl said. Annabelle smiled and let him pick her up onto his arm. Prowl limp a bit as they headed towards the room.

"You walk funny like mommy when she hurt her foot. You hurt your foot?"

"No, it's just my hip."

"Bad hip like great grandma?"

"Kind of. It's just got hurt a long time ago by a Decepticon called Ravage."

"Oh..."

Prowl nodded. "It's slowly getting better."

"Good." She smiled as she noticed the cds and music posters decorating the room. "You like music?"

Prowl nodded. "But not as much as Jazz does."

Annabelle smiled. "What you like?"

"Mostly the Classical."

"Oh... I learning some of dat in preschool." Prowl smiled at her.

"Would you like to hear some?"

"Okie." Annabelle said with a smile. Prowl gently set her down on the couch in the sitting area. He went over to a shelf and put a Beethoven disk into the stereo. He pushed play on what he thought was the right disc. Instead of Moonlight Sonata floating softly out of the speakers, a loud Akon song blasted out. Prowl looked surprised. "Too loud!" Annabelle whined. Prowl hurried over to stop the disc.

He turned the volume down low and reprogramed it to play the Beethoven CD. "Jazz must have left that in the CD changer..." Prowl said.

He turned the volume up to normal levels and let the song play. "Tank you...My ear don't hurt no more."

"My audios were hurting a bit."

"Jazz like music TOO loud. Beehoven nice. He play piano pretty."

"I know."

"What your favorite?"

"I prefer Moonlight Sonata. Did you know he wrote that song for a girl he liked at the time?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. He had two different, how do you say, girlfriends during his life."

"Ooo..."

"You know what the most fascinating thing about him is?"

"He composted such pretty music?"

"No, Annabelle. The most interesting thing about his music is, he was completely deaf. He was deaf since childhood yet he was able to play the piano and create such music."

"If he deft how he knew what it sounded like?"

' "He didn't," Prowl smiled. "He listened the vibrations the tones of the keys made."

"Like when Ray play bass too loud and daddy doesn't like it."

"I think so."

"Wow! Dey didn't teach us dat yet."

"You're still a bit young."

"I turn five in...five months."

"You're still young though. I'm sure you're learning great things at your preschool."

"Yep," smiled Annabelle. "I smart." Prowl smiled at her again.

Prowl caught site of the chess board on the table. "Annabelle? Do you know how to play checkers?"

"Checkers?"

"I'll take that as a no. Never mind."

"I know how play Tic Tac Toe."

"Okay we can try that." Prowl said. Prowl carefully put away the chess set and set down a big screen data pad. He brought out two digital pens. He took Annabelle and carried her over to the table. He sat her across from him. "Okay ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, you go first."

"You want x's or o's?"

"I always x's." Prowl smiled. He drew the game board and then an o. Annabelle looked like she was thinking before putting an x. Prowl smiled and placed another o. Annabelle tried to block him by placing an x next to his o. Prowl smiled.

"Good move." he said. Annabelle smiled up at him. She waited for his move. Prowl thought for a bit before he placed another o. Annabelle went to block him, but he ended up winning.

"You good." Annabelle said.

Prowl smiled. "I'm very good at games like this." Annabelle smiles back. "Want to try again?"

"Okay!" Annabelle said with a huge smile. The two played several more rounds. Both had equal wins and losses. "You good, but I good too," smiled Annabelle.

"Yes you are." Prowl said.

"You teach me checkers?"

"Sure." Annabelle clapped happily. He brought out a chess board and some black and red checkers. He smiled as he started to set them up.

Annabelle watched. "Now, which color would you like?" Annabelle looked at the two colors.

"Red."

"Very well." Prowl said with a smile. He took a black checker and started. "Now, the goal of this game is to capture as much of the other color as you can. If you reach the opponents area, you get to crown your checker. The opponent takes a captured checker and places it on top of the other checker. That double checker is known as a king. The king checker can move backwards and forwards across the board." He moved the pieces around to show her.

"Okay...show me again..." Prowl smiled and showed her once more. "Okay, I get it now. Let's play!" Prowl smiled. Annabelle smiled as she moved her red checker forward. Prowl did the same. Annabelle thought hard about her next move. She smiled with a giggle. "Double Jump! First try!"

"Very good," smiled Prowl. He turned around and double jumped one of her pieces. "But I can be good too." Annabelle only smiled as she did another double jump. Prowl countered with a single jump capture. Annabelle clapped, having more fun than being competitive. She double jumped again. "You learn very quickly."

"Uh huh," Annabelle smiled as she countered his next move with another double jump. "I might beat you," smiled Annabelle.

"We'll see…"

"King me!" Annabelle smiled. Prowl was not surprised by the move as he placed the red checker on top of hers. He made his move and could only smile at Annabelle.

"King me," he said calmly.

"Wow! You match me move to move."

"You're very smart, Annabelle." She just smiled as the two battled it out to try and capture each others' kings.

"This hard part…" she sighed.

"You're doing great. I haven't had this much fun since Jazz and I played chess." Annabelle just smiled.

"Ooo! I win!" Prowl looked at the board before taking his black checker piece off the board.

"…I suppose you do."

"It fun game, don't be sad."

"I…I've just never really been beaten much, especially in such a simple game."

"Oh… You still very good. You beat me in Tic Tac Toe a lot. You still better than me."

"Let's play again?" Annabelle smiled and the two started again.

* * *

While Annabelle and Prowl played more checkers, Jazz and Sideswipe were shaking things up in the training room. "Aggh!" Sideswipe cried as he was hit with a strategic kick from Jazz.

Jazz smiled. "I thought ya were good at this, Sides."

"...I...I am..."

"Then show me what ya got."

"You're on..." he smirked as he turned and kicked Jazz back. Then he grabbed him and twisted him around to land on his back on the floor. He tackled on top of him and pinned him.

"That enough for ya?" Jazz smirk.

Sideswipe smirked back. "Still got it. You do too. Those few years in stasis didn't affect you at all."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He got up and helped Jazz to his feet. "Nice spar."

"Right... Thanks, Sides. How about a nice wash and some energon?"

"Yeah sure." The two smiled as they left the training room. "So, I'm sure Prowl's glad yer back," smiled Sideswipe.

"Yeah I can feel it in my spark." Jazz smiled back. Sideswipe smiled as they walked to the racks.

* * *

Back in Prowl's room, Annabelle yawned as she moved her red checker. "Are you tired?" Prowl asked.

"Nuh uh..._**-yawns-**_... I capture your piece... You move..." Prowl moved. Annabelle watched and then yawned as he made hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Annabelle nodded and watched him move, her head bobbing forward. Prowl knew Annabelle was getting sleepy. He made his move. "You're move, Annabelle."

"Uh..._**-yawn-**_...Uh huh..." She sleepily moved her red checker in a double jump. She stared at Prowl before her eyes closed and she let her head rest on the chess board. Prowl smiled as he gently move the board and took a small blanket to drape over her. She moaned as she fell into a deep sleep. He lifted her up, blanket and all. He carried over to his berth and laid her down on it. He cleared up the games and went over to his desk to read. He kept an eye on her as she slept. Jazz knocked on the door, having come back from the wash racks.

Prowl slowly opened the door. "Hey," Prowl said softly with a smile.

"What's up?" Jazz asked with a smile. "Oh...sorry..." he said as he noticed Annabelle fast asleep. "Didn't know we had a guest." Prowl smiled. "Did you bore her to sleep?" he joked.

"No we were playing board games."

"Oh... You didn't beat her too bad, did you?"

"She's very good." Prowl said with a smile.

"Good opponent? Ya know, sparklings are smarter than we think."

"Human sparklings yes." Prowl said.

"Cybertronian too. If I remember right, you were pretty smart yerself."

"Considering who my father is." Prowl said.

"...Yeah..."

"But I'm sure you were as well." Prowl said as he wraps his arms around him.

Jazz smiled and nuzzled against Prowl's chest. "I missed this most of all..."

"Me too." Prowl said. Jazz started to kiss him. Prowl kiss him back. The two started to get a bit more passionate. Prowl pushed him back. "Not while the sparkling's in the room..."

"Sorry Prowler."

"How was the training with Sideswipe?"

"Great," he smiled. "I've still got it. Sideswipe is tough."

"That's good."

The two shared one more kiss. Jazz looked over at Annabelle. "She's such a sweet girl."

"Yes, she is. No wonder Ironhide is so protective of her."

"What about your friend, Chip?"

"What about Chip?"

"Just thinkin about how close we are to these humans."

Prowl smiled. "We live on their planet now."

"I like its unique organic beauty," smiled Jazz.

"I know you do. It fits your style."

"And it doesn't fit you?"

"I'm happy where ever you are."

"Home is where the spark is, as the humans say." Will knocked on the door.

Prowl open the door again. "Oh good evening Will." he said "I guess you are here for your daughter?"

"Oh great, she's still with you. I hoped she would be. Thanks for watching her."

"You're welcome." Prowl said.

"I hate to admit it, but I've got a base full of babysitters." Prowl smiled and went to get Annabelle. She moaned as he picked her up. Will took her into his arms from Prowl. "Thanks again. You Autobots are great with kids."

"Not everyone," warned Prowl. Will nodded. He left with a smile at the two mechs. Prowl closed the door and smiled back at Jazz.

"Where were we?" Jazz smiled.

"I think we were making love." Jazz just smirked and pushed Prowl towards their shared berth. The two cuddled together and started kissing everywhere on each others' bodies.

"I love you Jazz."

"Love you too, Prowler..." He paused a moment. "...Let's...Let's have sparkling..."

Prowl stopped and stared. "...Jazz... Don't...don't take this the wrong way but... I...I don't want one right now..."

Jazz just looked at him. "...Al...Alright..."

"I just got you back. Let me have YOU right now... We can have one, I promise. I just...don't want one right now..."

"...Okay..."

Prowl pulled him on top of him and hugged him. "I love you, Jazz."

"I know, Prowler. It's alright," he said as he nuzzled against him. "I want you to be happy to have one. I won't pressure you about it. Just let me know when." Prowl smiled.

"Shall we continue doing what our sparks are feeling?"

"...Actually...I'm tired from sparring with Sideswipe... I'm happy just being this close to you..."

"Okay." Prowl said. Jazz nuzzled against him more and was deep in recharge. Prowl smiled and watch him recharge before he fell into recharge himself.

* * *

Two hours after midnight, while the NEST base was sleeping, Jazz's visor lit up dimly. He slowly stirred from his sleep. Prowl was still fast in recharge beside him. Jazz untangled himself from the SIC and walked out the door. He was headed toward the Medical Bay because his mission was to disable the Autobot Medic. If it was necessary he was to kill him. He made his way silently towards his goal. He was unaware that the security cameras on base were following his every move. They had the first night as well. He dashed down the halls, stopping every few feet to check for an opposing Autobot. He made it through the double doors easily, knowing the CMO kept them unlocked in case of emergencies. _Unsecured during the night... How easy for me to get in..._ he smirked to himself. He searched the Bay for the medic and could not find him. He crept over to the office and checked for life signs. _Of course... Recharging after an orn's work..._ He easily overrode the lock on the door and went in. Ratchet as fast asleep in his berth. Jazz slowly crept over to him and made sure he was deep in recharge. He looked over at an injection of sedative. He thought for a moment and decided the best thing to do was deactivate permanently. He needed to destroy the possibility of recovery and leave the Autobots helpless. He slowly crept over to the berth and positioned himself on top of Ratchet. He slowly took out a hidden blade he had on him. He moved in to stab Ratchet right in the spark. At that moment Ratchet woke up.

He grabbed Jazz's hand and forced him to release the knife. Jazz reacted quickly out of the hold, getting his hand free. He grabbed Ratchet's neck and held him in a strong strangle hold. He gripped tightly, trying to cut off the flow of air and energon. Ratchet grab a hold of his arms. Jazz just glared and kept his hold. "Jazz...Wh-Wh...WHAT...are you...DOING...?" Ratchet tried to yell.

"Autobot..." Jazz growled.

"...JAZZ...!" Jazz blinks.

"...You must be destroyed Autobot Medic!" Ratchet tried to fight Jazz off.

"...JAZZ...! St-stop this...nonsense!" he gasped as he tried to break Jazz's hold on him. He managed to pull free one hand. "You're not yourself are you?"

"Shut up, Autobot." Ratchet knew he had to do something. He sighed and did the only thing he could think of to snap Jazz out of it. He punched him hard in the faceplates. Jazz staggered back and fully onlined, raising his visor. His red optics were bright in surprise and a bit of pain.

"...R-Ratch...?"

"Do you realize you just tried to kill me?" he asked in accusing tone, but not yelling. Jazz blinks confused. "Okay, thought so... You were just sleep walking, acting out on past memories most likely."

"...I-I didn't hurt ya did I...?"

"Maybe a little bit," he said rubbing his throat as he sat up. Jazz felt his own face. It was cracked and bleeding.

"...R-Ratch...what's wrong with me...?"

"I...might have used some brute force." Prowl at that moment ran into the medical bay looking for Jazz.

"Jazz! Don't tell me it happened again...?"

"Again?" Ratchet said confused "If this happened before why didn't you tell me?"

"We...We forgot too..." sighed Jazz. Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet, what happened?" Prowl asked.

"Jazz tried to kill me this time." Prowl wrap Jazz in his arms.

He rested against his chest. "...I'm sorry..."

"Let me patch up your face and get a good luck at your processor."

"...Okay..." Prowl let go and Jazz walked back over to Ratchet.

Ratchet went into the cabinets and got some supplies out. He patched up Jazz's face and put some medical sealant on it. He put a patch over it. "It should heal up quickly, but don't touch it. I need you to lie down on a berth so I can do some scans."

"Okay...Ratch..." Prowl led him over to a berth and helped him lie down. Jazz shivered a bit. He didn't like that fact that he could kill someone in his sleep without knowing or remembering.

"It's okay Jazz." He shook his head. "Ratchet is going to figure out what's wrong and fix it."

"...I...hope so..." Ratchet carefully opened Jazz's helm and started examining his processor. He did scans of neuro net activity too. Prowl watched worried.

"Well...it's mostly normal... I figured out the problem..."

"What is it Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"His old memories are sorting themselves out from his time in stasis. His processor is going through, what the humans call, a psychological episode. It's caused by trauma. Give him a few weeks for everything to sort itself out and he'll be fine." Prowl nodded a bit, happy that his mate was going to be okay.

Ratchet closed everything up and allowed Jazz to sit up. "So...I could...I could still have these nightly excursions?"

"The worst of them is over. If I remember correctly..."

"Are you sure Ratchet?" Prowl asked.

"Not entirely. I'm not Jazz. You'll just have to keep a closer eye on him until things go back to normal."

Prowl nodded. "If that's okay with you Jazz?" Prowl asked as he looked at his mate.

He hugged him tightly. "...Please Prowler..."

"I will."

Jazz nuzzled into Prowl more. "Why don't you two get some more recharge in?" Ratchet suggested.

"Okay. Come on Jazz." Ratchet watched Prowl lead his mate away before he himself went back to his berth as well. Jazz clung to Prowl the whole way back to their room. Prowl just reassured him as they walked.

"Jazz... It's going to be alright. Just relax." Jazz just sighed, hunched over Ratchet replaying in his mind.

"...I-If Ratch didn't stop me... I...I could have killed him..."

"But you didn't." Prowl told him gently. Jazz just shook his head and pulled away from Prowl. "Jazz..."

"...I...I might kill you..."

"I'm sure you won't. I trust you, Jazz." Jazz walked away a bit more. "Jazz, Ratchet said it will past and you will better soon. Please Jazz..." Prowl said as he tried to reach out to his mate.

"...I'll just...keep hurting everyone..."

"Jazz, that's not true. I'll make sure of it." Jazz shook his head and walked past him. "Jazz!" Prowl called out trying to catch up with him again "Come on, let's head back to our room. It is late and Ratchet did say for you to try and get some more recharge."

"...I-I..." Jazz started.

Prowl took a forceful hold on him and led him towards their room. "It'll be okay." Jazz was still unsure. Prowl keyed in the code to their room and led Jazz over to their berth. "Everything is going to be okay Jazz."

"...B-But Prowler..."

"I'll be right here with you Jazz." Jazz sighed as they lay down together. "You don't have to worry Jazz." Prowl said as he caress Jazz's helm.

"...I'm scared Prowler..." He nuzzled close to him. Prowl held him close and slowly started to fall asleep. He smiled at Jazz.

"You don't have to when I'm here." Prowl spoke to him gently.

Jazz watched as Prowl fell back into recharge. He fought against it himself. _Gotta stay awake...gotta stay awake... _Jazz was afraid he might hurt Prowl if he fell back into recharge. But no matter how hard he fought it, soon recharge claims him. He didn't stay asleep for long, waking up every two earth hours.

* * *

The next morning, Prowl woke up later than usual. He noticed Jazz lying awake next to him. He was jittery. "Jazz? What's wrong?"

_Gotta stay awake... Gotta stay awake.._

Prowl got worried. "Jazz?" he asked again, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"...Prowl... You're okay..."

"Of course I'm okay. Were you awake all night?"

"...I...I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Jazz..."

He started to cry. "...I'm so scared... You...You don't know what it's like...to do something...and not remember you did it... To not have control of your own body..." Prowl hug his mate close to him. Jazz cried into him.

"It's okay Jazz. You don't have to be scared. Ratchet said it will pass soon so you don't have to be scared."

"..."

"Jazz, it's okay. Lots of mechs get scared."

"...N-not about...something like this..." Prowl sighed. He got to figure out how to make his mate feel better.

"Humans have these type of psychological conditions all the time. They get through it."

"...Really...?" Prowl nodded. Jazz smiled and cuddled as close as he could to Prowl.

"I'll help you through this... Can't you feel me there?"

"...Y-Yeah..." Prowl kissed him on his helm and embraced him through their bond.

"Just focus on our bond." Jazz closed his eyes and lowered his visor. He could feel Prowl through their bond. He smiled more and was able to relax. Prowl smiled at him. Jazz slowly fell into recharge. Prowl smile happily and decided to stay with his mate for awhile.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. "Prowl! Open up!"

Prowl sighed, making sure Jazz was still asleep before going to the door and opening it. "Sir...can you keep it down, Jazz is still in recharge." Prowl said quietly.

"Jazz? Is that what's been keeping you all morning?"

"Yeah...he has been having problems..." Prowl said with a sigh.

"What kind of problems? Why haven't I been informed?"

Prowl sighed. "Well..." he said.

"Is he alright? Please tell me, Prowl. I'm concerned for his safety." Prowl sighed before telling Optimus everything that had happen and what Ratchet had told them. "I'm sorry. I'll relieve you from duty for the rest of the day. I hope he gets better soon. I do not want risk Galloway gaining this information. He has no trust in Jazz already."

"I know sir."

"Please be careful. I wish Jazz the best." Prowl nods. Optimus sighed worriedly as he left.

"...Prowler..." Jazz moaned.

Prowl closed the door and went back to his mate. "It's okay Jazz, I'm here."

Jazz smiled. "Who was at the door?"

"It was just Optimus." Prowl said.

"Was he looking for ya?"

"Yes. He was wondering why I've been missing all morning."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because of you," he smiled as he sat down on the berth.

"But...shouldn't you be working?"

"You said it yourself lots of times I work too much." Prowl said. Jazz smiled. Prowl smiled back. Prowl got on the bed and cuddled next to Jazz. "You feel like getting up yet or do you want to sleep more?"

"I just want to cuddle for a bit Prowler, if that's okay with ya?"

"Anything you want," he said, cuddling closer. Jazz smiled at him again. Prowl gently caress his mate's ear fins. Jazz moaned and nuzzled against him. "I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too..." Prowl gave Jazz a kiss. Jazz kissed him back.

* * *

After a half hour of cuddling and kissing, Jazz let Prowl go back to work. "Really, I'll be fine, Prowler."

"Are you sure Jazz?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna chill here, alright?"

"Okay if you sure..."

"Yep."

"Just call me in the comm. if you need anything."

"Will do."

Prowl smiled a bit before slowly heading towards the door before stopping and turning back to him. "Are you really sure? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine, go on Prowler."

"Alright. Love you Jazz."

"Love ya too, Prowler." Prowl smiled and left the room. Jazz watched as the door to their room closed. As soon as it did, he flopped down on the bed. He nuzzled into the warmth created by his and Prowl's bodies and fell back asleep. As soon as he fell asleep, he went into another episode. He walked out of the room and down the hall. As he walked, he kept an eye out for Autobots. He climbed up the walls and disabled the security cameras.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl was back in his office doing the reports Optimus need. _'Prowl, some of my security cameras went off! It's a Decepticon I know it!'_

Prowl sighed. _'Calm down Red.'_

_'I'm going to get to the bottom of this...'_

_'Red...' _Prowl sighed _'Go and get some energon with Inferno. I'm sure it's nothing.'_

_ 'Something is wrong, I know it!'_

_'You just keep watching and let me know if any others go out. I'll go check it out.' _Jazz had just disable another security camera as he made his way towards one of the main areas. A lot of the soldiers were working on computers on various battle strategies or reports. Some of them couldn't help but smile and wave to him before going back to work.

He was surprised by their actions. _I don't remember these organics in the Autobot headquarters... _One of the soldiers came up to him to say hello.

"Good morning Jazz." Chip said happily "If you are looking for Prowl I think he's in his office."

"Stay back organic flesh creature."

Chip looked at him a bit confused. "Are you okay, Jazz? Should I call Prowl or Ratchet?"

"You're working for the Autobots!" He shoved Chip away, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Ahh! Jazz!" Jazz didn't hear him. He walked away towards the main security area.

Ray Epps ran after him. "Jazz man! Wait up!" Will was out on a mission with Ironhide. He tapped Jazz on the foot. "Hey man, you okay?"

"Don't touch me, organic!" Jazz said as he pushed him away from him. Chip knew he should contact Prowl and Ratchet. He slowly stood up. He was bruised badly from his fall. A few of the soldiers helped him up. He slowly started to follow Ray and Jazz to get to Prowl's office.

Ray looked worriedly up at Jazz as he walked in front of him. "Jazz...please...tell me what's wrong man."

He kicked Ray out of his way. "Stay away, Autobot sympathizer! You're hindering my mission!"

"Are you okay, Ray?" Chip asked worried.

Jazz huffed and continued on his way, turning down the hall. "...I...I think so..." Epps said as he tried to stand up. He hissed in pain and lay back down. Chip looked after Jazz. He turned to Ray and looked him over.

"I think your leg and your ribs might be broken. I'm going to try and stop him. You stay here." He stood and weakly ran after Jazz.

"...No kid, I don't...want you to get yourself...hurt..."

"I have to. Something's wrong with him." Chip continued to follow him. He had to stop as Jazz went into the security area. He caught his breath and continued on. "Jazz!" Chip called. Jazz had knocked Red Alert out cold and was typing away on the system. Chip went over to him and pulled on his leg. "Jazz...please...you have to stop this. Something's wrong..."

"Back off you organic pest! I must complete my mission for Lord Megatron!" He kicked Chip away.

"...J-Jazz...!" He landed against the wall in pain. Ratchet and Prowl were on their way to the security room. There was too much going on to ignore.

"I can't believe this... I never thought he'd harm the humans..."

"...Jazz..." sighed Prowl. Prowl came over and took a hold of Jazz's arms. "Jazz..." Prowl called out to him.

"Leave me alone, Autobot!" Ratchet was checking over Chip.

"He has bruised ribs and a broken arm. I'm taking him to Medical bay."

Prowl nodded, worried about not only his human friend but his mate as well. "Jazz, wake up." Prowl called to him again.

He pushed Prowl away. "Don't make me shoot you, Autobot." Prowl did the only thing he knew to break Jazz out of it. He reached out with their bond and pulled him into a kiss. Jazz blinked his ruby optics and stared at Prowl. Ratchet took Chip into his arms and left them alone. "...P-Prowler...?"

"Jazz..." he smiled as he put his arms around him.

"...How did I end up here...?" Jazz started then looked scared "...It happened again, didn't it?"

Prowl just hugged him closer to him. "You didn't kill anyone this time..."

"...But...I...I hurt someone again..."

"They'll be alright. We'll get through this, I promise."

"...B-But one of them was your friend, Prowler..."

"I know," he sighed as he rested his head on Jazz's helm. "He'll be alright. You're sick, you're going to get better. Ratchet said it will only be a little while longer."

"...I...I can't... I...I can't stay..." he replied, pushing away and starting to cry.

"Jazz, yes you can. Remember I'll be right here for you."

"...No... I... I have to go away, far away until this clears up. I can't keep hurting people..." He ran off, crying the whole way.

"Jazz is a Decepticon! I knew it!" Red Alert said as he came to. "He's the one doing all this!"

Prowl growls at him. "He's not a Decepticon anymore Red!"

"...But look at everything he's done!"

"He's just sick Red. Now no more or I'll have to either send you to the brig or have Ratchet do a complete processor check on you."

"...I...I'm sorry..." Red Alert replied sheepishly. "I...I just like to run a tight ship."

"I know that's why you are the security director."

"I...I'm truly sorry... I shouldn't jump to conclusions..." With that he went over to the monitors and started fixing what Jazz had done.

Once in the main area, Jazz transformed and raced out of the base. Galloway watched suspiciously._ That ex-Decepticon is up to something... I know it..._

* * *

In Medical Bay, Ratchet was carefully tending to Christopher. Ray Epps was lying on a berth next to him, having been brought in by some other soldiers. "So...is Jazz gonna be alright...?" Ray asked worriedly.

"He's going through a psychological episode. His memories are sorting themselves out from when he was considered dead those two years. He should be back to his normal self within a week, maybe two."

"That's good..." Ratchet couldn't help but smile. He knew Ray Epps was one of the older NEST members who was very close to the Autobots. He had mourned Jazz's "death" almost as badly as they had. He sighed heavily as he finished with Chip. He carefully moved him to a regular patient berth and covered him with a spare blanket. He scanned him and carefully checked him over. "How bad is it, Doc?"

"Badly broken leg and a few bruised ribs. You two are lucky Jazz is Jazz."

"...Yeah... I'm glad he's gonna be okay..."

"You should get some rest while I work."

"...That's probably a good idea..." he said groggily as Ratchet's quick stick of sedative took effect. Before Epps could get another word in, he was out. Ratchet checked on Chris before starting work on Ray. Prowl went off to find his mate.

* * *

Jazz was on a familiar beach area. The area was empty as before because most of the beach goers preferred the main stretch. Jazz was crying, letting all his emotions out far away from any prying eyes. He was angry with himself, frustrated that he couldn't do anything about it, and scared for what he might do. He didn't know someone was coming up behind him. His visor was down and his hands covered his face as he wept into them. His frame trembled as he sat there in the sand. "Jazz?" a familiar voice said as a pair of hands gently rested on his shoulders.

"...H-huh...?" he sobbed.

"I thought I'd find you here. It's a beautiful spot, isn't it?" Jazz slowly looked up to see Prowl standing behind him.

He quickly turned away. "Ya shouldn't be here..."

"No Jazz, I want to be here, with you."

"...I...I'm dangerous... To myself...a-and...to everyone else..."

"No, your not. Ratchet said you will be better soon."

"...I...I can't stay there...and wait... I...I... I could have...easily...k-killed those humans today..." He shivered.

"But you didn't." Prowl said.

"I...I don't want to be a 'Con anymore...why...why can't these memories just go away!"

"Ratchet said they will."

He turned and stood up, getting in Prowl's face. "WHEN? WHEN WILL THEY GO AWAY?"

"Remember, Ratchet said in a couple more weeks."

"I could kill half the base by then!" He turned away from Prowl and flopped back down on the beach. New tears joined the old ones as he went back to sobbing.

Prowl sat next to his mate. "Jazz... You won't. I'll be with you."

"...Prowler...? Hold me... Just hold me..."

"Sure, Jazz." Prowl said. Jazz cuddled into the embrace, nuzzling as close as he could. Prowl smiled at his mate and let him fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

A week went by and Jazz was slowly returning to normal. He hadn't had one of his sleep walking episodes all week. Everyone at the base was happy. Epps and Chip had been released from Ratchet's care. Both were still recovering and were sporting casts and crutches. Optimus and Ironhide were being informed of the great news on their comm. links because they were on a diplomatic mission over in England.

Galloway watched all the security footage with disbelief. He had had enough of these aliens undermining his judgment. They were harboring a Decepticon and he knew it. This "Jazz" was putting everyone in danger. He would eventually become a threat not just to NEST but to the entire nation's armed forces. He was going to prove his power yet again and dispose of this "Jazz" once and for all. He smiled confidently, remembering that Optimus Prime and Ironhide were away on diplomatic proceedings with England. No one would be able to stop him from insuring the safety of this nation, this planet, and this base. He made a request all the way above NEST's heads directly to the president. He made sure to include all security footage concerning Jazz from the betrayal of that first battle all the way until now.

* * *

Prowl didn't even think to check on Galloway. He had been in his office too long, but Prowl wasn't even keeping track of time. He was admiring the same beach Bumblebee had shown him back when Bluestreak first arrived. Jazz was with him, soaking up this rare opportunity to be completely alone with Prowl. They were isolated, communication with the others blocked off. Jazz cuddled into Prowl more as the waves crashed over their bodies. The sand was like a soft bed. "Love ya, Prowler…" Jazz mumbled as he kissed Prowl's cheek.

"I love you too, Jazz." The waves crashed over them again.

"This planet is so beautiful, it makes me miss home…"

"Me too, but this IS our home now, Jazz. It has its own, unique beauty. The organic life here, makes for a more pleasurable beauty that Cybertron never had. Buildings, lights, mechanics, they all had a more rigid and sterile type of beauty. The Gardens… This planet is just like the Gardens…"

"…Yeah…" smiled Jazz as he nuzzled as deeply as he could into Prowl. The waves crashed over them once again. Prowl sat up, pulling Jazz with him.

"Ugh… I forgot how horrible it's going to be to get all this sand out…"

"I like feelin dirty…" Jazz smirked wickedly. He started kissing and caressing Prowl all over.

"Jazz…" Prowl protested, gently pushing him off. "Jazz…" he pleaded more sternly.

"Alright, alright," Jazz relented, standing up. "I think I saw some human wash racks a few miles down the beach."

"It might help…"

"C'mon. It's the best we've got 'til we can get to a car wash or back to base." Prowl just sighed and walked with him. "See? I think that's one down there," he said as he pointed down the beach. Prowl just sighed as they continued to walk the short distance. They stopped right at an outside rinsing station with a set of bathrooms nearby.

"How's this going to help? It's too small."

"We're just gonna haveta sit under it. I'll help ya out since yer taller than me."

"Alright…" Prowl sighed heavily, not liking the gritty feel as he moved and shifted to sit under it. The shower head reached just above his door wings. Jazz turned on the flow and gently scraped the sand out. "Careful Jazz…"

"I am. Just relax."

"It's hard when I've got sand irritating my plating." Jazz just shook his head and rolled his optics. He bent the shower head to more of an angle to get into crevices in Prowl's back. He bent the head upward to squirt around his door wings. Sand was collecting on the concrete underneath. "Okay, got the worst of it. Turn around so I can get the front." Prowl shifted a bit more comfortably this time as he changed position. "See? S'already helpin." Prowl sighed heavily, but he had to agree. He smiled at Jazz and stole a kiss as he rinsed his legs. "My turn," the silver mech smirked.

"By all means," Prowl smiled back. He got up and let Jazz sit under the flow, carefully picking out sand where he could. He didn't have the clawed fingers to easily get into crevices. It was Jazz's turn to steal a kiss from Prowl. The SIC smiled as he finished. "Alright, that's the best I can do."

"Thanks, Prowler," Jazz said as he stood up. There was a lot of sand around the area as he shut off the water. "I saw a do it yourself car wash on the way here. It looked like nobody every really used it much."

"Probably not. NEST is too busy to come down here for a beach vacation."

"I'm sure they come sometimes. All work and no play ain't fun."

"Well…defending an innocent planet from Decepticons isn't supposed to be fun." Jazz sighed heavily.

"Always gotta come up with a damn good excuse, don't ya?"

"It's my job, Jazz." Said mech hugged his bonded.

"I know… We'd all be dead without ya."

"Let's get to that car wash. I don't want to get back to base too late."

"…Alright…"

* * *

As the couple rinsed each other off with the high powered water jets, a very important message flashed into Prowl's communication link. _'All Autobots are to report to the command center of NEST. ALL Autobots are to report to the command center of NEST IMMEDIATELY.'_ "Jazz, we need to go. Fun's over. We're all being ordered to the command center. We need to go back."

"What for?"

"Maybe Optimus has returned and wants to brief us on the mission." Jazz just shrugged and put the water jets away.

"We were clean anyway…"

"C'mon," Prowl said as he transformed. Jazz followed and they drove back to base.

* * *

Once back at base, Prowl was corrected on his assumption. Optimus and Ironhide were nowhere to be found. Galloway stood in the center of the platform where he had stood twice before. Christopher "Chip" Chase, Will Lennox, and Ray Epps were present from the NEST team. All the others in the command center were Autobots. Galloway smirked as Prowl and Jazz entered. "Mr. Galloway, I should have been informed long before this meeting occurred. As Autobot Second in Command, I am in charge while Optimus is unavailable. This informational hearing should have been discussed with me, approved by me, and organized by me."

"You've got one thing right, Autobot. This most certainly is a hearing, but not strictly informational."

"You cannot overstep my authority, Mr. Galloway."

"Oh but I can." Some of the Autobots growled. How dare a puny human try to control them! "You are still very much guests on this planet. The government may have given you legal citizenship, but it can easily be taken away by one false move. I have powers and abilities given to me straight from our nation's president. I have full authority now. If you do not want to be officially terminated and disbanded, I suggest you hear me out."

"What is this concerning?" growled Major Lennox.

"One of your so called Autobot friends, or should I say Decepticon friend? The president is very upset with the current activities going on here." Jazz's spark sank and he put down his visor, hiding behind Prowl.

"Optimus Prime has cleared him from all authoritative action. Our Chief Medical Officer has excused him from responsibility regarding his current nightly activities. Let the records show that the Autobot in question is not completely well and is still undergoing recovery," Prowl practically yelled. He smiled back at Jazz, sending love and reassurance through the bond. Jazz nuzzled against him, still uneasy about what was going on.

"The president and especially me do not agree with your judgment, Autobot. This "Jazz" is seen as a threat and only a threat. This fact is proven further by the security footage collected over the course of his time here."

"If I believed him to be a threat to anyone on this base or this planet I would keep him confined in my Medical Bay. He is no different than one of your humans going through a similar condition!"

"So you agree he's mentally unstable," the liaison replied sternly. "Then you admit he's a possible threat and should be dealt with as such."

"You have no medical license! How can you be the judge of his condition! Not even a human doctor could understand the complexities of our race!" Ratchet yelled, stepping forward. He so wanted to do terrible things to this Galloway. His medicinal oath and friendship with Optimus Prime was the only thing keeping him from doing so now. Jazz slowly backed away from Prowl, trying to get away. They were fighting because of him. They could be exiled into space and forced to find a new home because of him.

"You can't do this!" yelled Lennox. "He has not harmed anyone or compromised this base!"

"He's sabotaged important security equipment and vital artillery. Two of your human soldiers were briefly hospitalized because of him."

"This doesn't make no sense to me," added Epps. "Why single a brother out?"

"Because the president and I have had enough of the back and forth that goes on here. I've been given full authority to dispose of him by any means necessary."

"Optimus will hear of this!" yelled Prowl.

"I have no doubt he will, but he will respect this nation and this planet's wishes. If he wants to stay here and continue to protect us from Decepticons, he will not challenge my orders. Jazz is hereby noted as a Decepticon Spy. He is to be exiled from this base and disposed of in the Laurentian Abyss." There was growling and cursing among the three humans and Autobots.

"He's not a Deception and most certainly not a spy!" spat Prowl.

"You can't be serious!" agreed Will.

"Facts are facts and the president agrees with me," smirked Galloway. Ray Epps could only growl. He had no authority to question the liaison like Will did. Jazz managed to back out onto the tarmac. Prowl looked back at him with worry and sadness. Jazz shook his head at him and continued to advance out onto the pavement. "Men, restrain that Decepticon spy!" A small group of soldiers that favored Galloway ran after Jazz. They shot out a heavy restraining net before he could transform. They blasted him with nitrogen weapons like that of the long gone Sector Seven.

"I…I'm sorry man!" was all he could yell as he tried to fight them off. "…S-sorry…" Bumblebee and Prowl tried to run out and stop the men, but Ratchet and Sideswipe stopped them.

_'We can't DO anything…'_ Ratchet growled over the comm. link. _'That puny human will have us kicked off this planet and Prime's efforts will be in vain.'_

_'Optimus will figure out what to do. If we help him, we lose,'_ said Sideswipe. Bumblebee could only watch in horror and sadness. Prowl pushed away from Ratchet and ran back to his room. He couldn't let the others see him cry or let his anger make him harm Galloway.

"Take him away!" Galloway ordered as the rest of the group angrily left towards their daily routines. Ratchet led Sideswipe and Bumblebee away before his anger took control. He glared daggers at Galloway as he passed the platform.

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty? What sort of kangaroo court was this!" yelled Lennox. "This is insane!"

"Watch it Major, I can court marshal you and get your ass thrown out of the military." He only growled and walked away at Galloway's words. Christopher followed after him in disbelief. NEST didn't look so impressive now, not if it could be overthrown by a self-righteous human liaison that got his way. Ray Epps sighed heavily as he ran after Lennox.

"Wait up, Will!" Jazz had his hands forced behind his back as the soldiers tied them tightly with reinforced wire rope. He stared at the pavement of the tarmac weakly. He tried not to cry. It was better for him to take the fall than the rest of his entire species. He let the men shove him into an armored tank without question.

_Goodbye Prowler…I…I'll always love you…_ He raised his visor so his ruby optics could clearly be seen. It made no difference now. His Decepticon optics got him into this mess and his visor couldn't hide what happened any longer. The men waved for Galloway to board the tank. He happily climbed down the platform and onto the tarmac. He kept his presidential papers in hand as he got into the passenger seat. They drove off to rendezvous with a jet that would take them out to sea.

* * *

Prowl hid in the room, curled up in the berth very un-Prowl like as he sob quietly. How could some two bit human liaison do such a thing to take his mate away? It was like having a love one be put to death for something that had happen many years ago. There was a soft knock on his door. "Prowl?" Bluestreak's voice could be heard "You okay?" Prowl just curled into himself more as his door finally open as his little brother walked into the room. Word had gotten around on what was going on with Jazz and all the Autobots present at the base didn't like the choice either. Bluestreak sat on the berth and let his older brother cry in his arms. "It's going to be okay Prowl, we'll find a way to get Jazz back. Ratchet is contacting Optimus and Ironhide as we speak."

Prowl just took a shaky intake, not answering. "Prowl...?" a familiar, but small voice asked warily. Prowl slowly looked up to the voice. Christopher smiled shyly at him. "Is...Is it okay if I come in?"

"...O-Okay..."

"Aw, isn't that nice? Chip was worried about you," smiled Bluestreak as the human tactician stepped into the room.

"I know this is probably a stupid question, but...are you okay?" he asked as he walked over.

"...N-No... ...I-I'm going to...lose my mate again..."

"I thought you'd answer that way. Prowl...I...I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. There was nothing you could have done. Not even Major Will could," replied Bluestreak.

"...I-It's that HUMAN's fault..." Prowl sobbed.

"...I...I wish I could have done more..." Christopher sighed. "We...We're still friends, right?"

"...Y-Yes...not all you humans are like that one..."

"I wouldn't even call him human. He's more like a tyrannical weasel."

"I very much agree," said Bluestreak.

Christopher sighed sadly. He wished he had the military power to get Jazz back. He did the only thing he could, he hugged Prowl's arm. "Optimus and Ironhide will do something, I know they will."

"...B-But what if...what if..."

"Optimus is awesome," said Chris as he patted Prowl's arm. "He'll figure something out."

"Do you doubt his abilities that much, Prowl? He's PRIME," Bluestreak added.

"...I-I don't but what...what if he doesn't come back in time...?"

"He will," said Chris. "He's too cool of a leader to fail."

"I'm sure he's going as fast as he can. He'll get there in time. Ironhide will blast his way here," said Bluestreak.

"...I hope..."

"Yeah! That's good," smiled Chris. "Keep that hope."

* * *

"I can't believe this; you should have let me at him at the start Prime." Ironhide grumbled as the two went as fast as they can to the waiting NEST plane.

"No, Ironhide. Killing a human is not a justifiable act, no matter WHAT they do," he said. He stared Ironhide down sternly.

"But what they are going to do with Jazz..." Ironhide said.

"Let us hope we get there in time."

"Can I hurt him just a little bit?"

"NO!" Optimus exclaimed very un-Optimus like. Ironhide was silent in astonishment. The Prime sighed. "I'm sorry, but don't you think I'm just as upset? Innocent until proven guilty and the evidence stacked against Jazz isn't even viable. However, I will NOT destroy such a fragile alliance because of one self righteous, power hungry human. The president is not happy with him and will deal his own punishment."

"I thought you said he still believes Jazz to be a threat."

"Once Jazz is safely returned to NEST, the president and I are going to talk with Ratchet about the evidence and records he was given."

"Then may Primus guide us."

"I too hope we are not too late."

* * *

Galloway was smiling as the truck pulled up to a plane on the farther side of the tarmac. He got out and watched as the soldiers unloaded Jazz and shoved him towards the plane. A pilot waved from the window that he was ready to go. A few ground crew members checked fluid and fuel levels before backing away. Galloway watched as Jazz was loaded from the rear of the plane into the fuselage. He smiled before boarding into the passenger area. He ordered for the pilot to take off to the Laurentian Abyss. Just as the pilot turned on the engine and Galloway fastened his seat belt, another NEST plane landed. The pilot inside Galloway's plane stopped the engine. "Hey! Why are we stopping?" the liaison demanded as he confronted the pilot.

"The Autobot Leader and his Autobot escort have arrived sir."

"So what? We don't need their approval," he growled as he disembarked. Optimus and Ironhide drove out of the plane and transformed. They walked over to Galloway and started down at him, very upset. "Nice to see you have returned from your meetings with England's Prime Minister. I see you've heard about my perfectly legal actions."

"You will release Jazz now, Director Galloway," the Prime said very sternly, trying to sound as threatening as possible without harming him.

"You have no jurisdiction here. My orders are directly from the President of the United States himself. He believes your 'friend' Jazz to be a major threat." Ironhide growled, his cannons twitching.

"Wrong, I have COMPLETE jurisdiction," Optimus said as he knelt down and glared at Galloway.

"You can't frighten me again. I will have you and your kind thrown off this planet."

"Why you little-…"

"Ironhide…" Optimus warned before turning back to Galloway. He poked him strongly with his finger. "Your abuse of power has come to an end. I have official license from your president to stop you. He has agreed to meet with me and elected officials of my race concerning Jazz's fate. YOU are no longer in control and you do NOT have the power to make decisions concerning his punishment."

"How can that be?" he defended, trying to back away from the accusatory metal digit. Ironhide produced a data pad with an official message from the president, electronically signed with his name and seal.

"That's how, you slimy, sorry excuse for a fleshling," growled Ironhide.

"…But…I…"

"Your president is not pleased with your actions," said Optimus.

"…I…protect my country…" he half growled. He glared angrily at Optimus and Ironhide. He couldn't order his men to attack them because he could not violate the president's orders. The data pad message was like a missile launcher, aimed right at him. Optimus Prime had regained his control and active NEST status. He stood there, being surrounded by his men. They awaited orders from Optimus.

"Ironhide, take the Director into custody. We're bringing him back to base where the President will deal with him when he arrives."

"Hey!" Galloway growled as Ironhide grabbed him tightly in his hand. Ironhide glared angrily at him, aiming one of his cannons at him. "…I'll go quietly…" he squeaked. Ironhide smirked all too happily as he held onto the liaison. Optimus sighed at the exchange and knelt down next to the plane. He waited for the soldiers to open the back. He smiled to see Jazz was alright.

"Jazz."

"…Prime…?"

"C'mon, we're leaving."

"But…what about…Galloway…?"

"That will be taken care of. We would have arrived sooner but I had to get the President to change his mind." Ruby optics grew bright and he blinked several times.

"…I…I'm not gonna die?"

"No, not for a long time my friend."

"…I…I've never been so happy to see you, Prime…"

"I'm sure Prowl will be needing you desperately. Let's go." Jazz stood and slowly made his way off the plane. Optimus helped untie him. Jazz rubbed his wrists and arms before hugging the Prime. He was surprised at first, but he couldn't help but smile.

"I…I thought I was…it was over… I…I just accepted that…that I would take the fall…for everyone…"

"We're a brotherhood, a family. No one should take the fall for anyone, human or Autobot." The soldiers dispersed into the armored truck and headed back to base. "C'mon, Ironhide, let's go." He nodded and transformed. He restrained Galloway somewhat harshly inside him. "Are you strong enough to transform, Jazz?"

"Yeah…a few…nitrogen blasts can't…hold me down…" Optimus waited for his joint SIC to transform. He made sure Jazz was alright before transforming and following the convoy back to base.

* * *

Many Autobots raced over, happy to see Jazz back and safe. "Thank Primus!" Bumblebee cried, glomping him.

"I'm okay now Bee." Optimus smiled.

"I was so worried!"

Jazz laughed and hugged him. "Thanks, Bee. Where's Bluestreak? And Prowl?"

"In your room." Bumblebee said "Prowl was really upset."

"I better go talk to him," said Jazz as he let Bumblebee go.

"Not so fast," Ratchet said as he came over.

"I'm fine Ratch." Jazz said.

"Not until I say so." He started looking him over and doing scans.

"But Prowler might need me."

"You're low on energy. Go get some energon."

"Can't I go see Prowler first?"

"Alright," Ratchet sighed. He couldn't help but smile as Jazz walked away. He laughed outright to see Ironhide bring Galloway in, tightly held in his hand.

"Let go of me this instant." Galloway growls.

Ironhide growled at him. "Ask nicely." Galloway growls back at him.

"Major Lennox," Optimus said as he looked around the command center.

"I'm here Optimus."

"Ironhide, let Galloway down."

"Fine." Ironhide said.

"You'll here from my la- Hey!" he said as Will Lennox hand cuffed his hands behind his back.

"You are in Presidential custody," he said. "I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble until the President gets here." Will resisted the urge to laugh.

* * *

Jazz arrived at their room and slowly opens the door, poking his head in. Chris was playing chess with Prowl to help him feel better. Bluestreak was watching. Jazz knocked gently on the doorframe. "Come in," Prowl said, not looking up from his move. Jazz smiled as he slowly came over and wrap his arms around Prowl. "...Jazz...?"

"Hey Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

"...I...I thought I'd lost you..." Prowl said, starting to cry.

"It's okay now Prowler." Jazz said as he gently wiped the tears from Prowl's optics.

"...I...I..." Jazz just held him closer.

"I told you Prime will find a way." Bluestreak said.

Chris smiled. "It's good to have you back, Jazz. I guess this means Galloway has been overthrown by Optimus again."

"The president is coming to have a talk with him." Jazz said.

"I'm so glad..." Prowl sniffled. Jazz smiled and hug his mate close to him. Prowl hugged back.

Bluestreak smiled and went towards the door. "Come on, Chip. Let's go. They need to be alone now."

"Okay. We can finish our game later."

Bluestreak smiled and grabbed Chris. He set him on his shoulder. "Later, Prowl. We can finish up later." Once the two left Prowl cuddled closer to Jazz. Jazz smiled and cuddled back.

"I was so scared..." Prowl said.

"Ya don't have to be anymore." Prowl rested his head on Jazz's chest. Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl's helm.

"He...he had no right to take you away from me..."

"He's going to be punished for it."

"I love you, Jazz."

"I love you too," Jazz answered back. He helped Prowl stand and the two moved to the berth.

* * *

In the Command Center, Will Lennox, Ray Epps, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Ironhide were waiting for Air Force One to arrive. Will kept a close eye on Galloway who was still cuffed. He was upset that they let Jazz go free. He grumbled as he watched the group prepare for their meeting. Air Force One landed outside on the tarmac and the president disembarked with his secret service agents. "It's good that you could come on such short notice, Mr. President." Optimus said.

"I've always wanted to meet you all for myself."

"M...Mr. President...I can explain..." Galloway started to say.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Galloway. I trusted you when I appointed you liaison. I put you in power to keep an eye on our Autobot guests. I see now that I have to rely on my own observations. Major Lennox, if you could keep Mr. Galloway in custody here. I have an important discussion with Optimus and his men whereupon I will deliberate on his punishment."

"Sure thing Mr. President." Will said. Galloway grumbled a bit. Will all too happily escorted Galloway to a holding cell down the hall.

* * *

Optimus, Ray, Ratchet, and Ironhide led the President to their main conference room. "Shall we start?" Optimus said.

"Of course," said the President. "Now, according to Mr. Galloway's reports, one of your soldiers is accused of acting out in harm. Jazz is his name?"

"Yes."

"It says here that he is thought to be a Decepticon. There is some convincing evidence supporting that fact. He has brought harm to two NEST soldiers and a few of your own men. Why should I change my mind? How do I know this Jazz really ISN'T a Decepticon?"

"I believe **I** can be of assistance there."

"And you are?" the President asked as he turned to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, the Autobots Chief Medical Officer."

"Ah, I see. The Head Doctor, the one will all the files and knowledge on everyone." He looked at him intently, listening for his explanation.

"Back when our war began, Jazz joined the ranks of the Decepticons based on false promises from Megatron." The President nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "As we Autobots fought for peace and the reclamation of our planet, Jazz began to see things differently."

"He quickly found out that the Decepticon ways were bloody, violent, and power hungry. He found a close friend and comrade in my second in command, Prowl." Optimus said.

"I don't believe I've heard much about Prowl." Ratchet pushed a file his way. He read it quickly. "Alright, continue." Ratchet then continued.

"So, because of the tramua from the deep coma he was in, he has been going through a psychological illness. He's slowly reorganizing and rebuilding his mind. It's like recovering from amnesia but more serious." Ratchet pushed his various check ups and other data files in front of him. He continued to explain as the President looked them over. "So you see, Mr. President, he is simply sick. In my medical opinion, his actions are a result of this illness. He should be excused of his actions."

"We've known Jazz closely as family and not just another soldier," added Optimus. "I trust him and I trust my Medical Officer's judgment."

"I fought with Jazz in Mission City. He gave his life to protect us and the Witwicky kid. He's an Autobot through and through," Ray Epps said. "He wouldn't do this on purpose, sir. That mech's gotta heart of gold."

"I'd also like to add that no one killed or anywhere near death," said Ratchet.

"I see." the President said as he looked over the reports again. "Well..." the President started. "I can see that Mr. Galloway took a few broken security cameras and two wounded soldiers to the extreme. He had his own agenda and not mine. He failed to notify you, Optimus or heed your medical opinion, Ratchet. I can see that all his power has gone to his head. The next time I make a judgment call, I will make sure all important parties are involved."

"Thank you Mr. President." Optimus said with a smile.

"If you want to find something wrong for your own selfish means, you will. He was looking for trouble and he twisted things around. However, before I make my final stand on the matter. I would like to meet this Jazz for myself. I want to make my own observations of his character."

"I'm sure he is with Prowl." Optimus said.

"That is a good sign already." Optimus stood and waited for the others to stand.

"Follow me, Mr. President." The President stood up to follow him.

* * *

Optimus decided to check the Recreation Room first. He smiled as he noticed Jazz and Prowl having some energon. The President looked at all the Autobots and humans alike. He smiled a little bit as he saw the peaceful interactions between them. "Prowl, Jazz. The President would like to meet you." Prowl stood up. He came over and extended a hand.

"Welcome to NEST Mr. President, I'm Prowl, the Autobot's Second in Command."

"Hello Prowl, I've heard good things about you."

"I do my best to keep things running smoothly. I hope the meeting went well."

"It did. Mr. Galloway will definitely be relieved of his position. I've come to make my own judgment regarding Jazz." Said mech gulped and shrunk down in his chair.

_It's alright, Jazz. I don't think you're in trouble anymore._

_ Then why is the President here to talk to me?_

_ I think he just wants to meet you for himself. It's alright. I'm here with you._

"Come on, Jazz. Come forward," Optimus urged in a gentle tone. Jazz sighed and slowly stood. He came over to the President. He bowed his head and knelt down.

"Mr. President…I apologize for my actions. I meant no harm to anyone… I…I take full responsibility for dishonoring your trust of the Autobots." The President was surprised by such an act of submission. Jazz could have easily squished him or forced him to change his mind. He stared at him for a moment as he thought. Then he smiled.

"Well…I can see now that Galloway had a serious error in judgment. For an Autobot to kneel before a human and beg forgiveness shows real respect." Optimus smiled and sighed in relief. "Jazz, you are excused from your actions. It is very nice to meet you," smiled the President.

"Thank you, Mr. President," smiled Jazz as he stood. "It's nice to meet you as well." He took the President's hands with two claws. They shook and let go.

"Now, I must get back to Major Lennox. Mr. Galloway's actions must be dealt with." Optimus watched the President leave. Jazz heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"It's alright Jazz," Prowl said as he came over and hugged his mate. "I trust the humans' leader. He seems much more understanding than that Galloway," he growled.

"He's going to get his just punishment," Optimus said. "If you'll excuse me." He walked off back towards his office.

"Now, where were we?" smiled Prowl.

"Finishing our energon," smiled Jazz. Prowl happily led him back over to their table.

"See Jazz, everything is going to be all right now." Prowl said with a smile as they got back to their seats.

Jazz smiled back at his mate. "I guess ya right, Prowler." he said as he took a sip from his cube. Prowl smiled again as he did the same. Jazz smiled at Prowl between sips. "Prowler...I was thinking..."

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Could... Would you..."

"Go on Jazz."

"Can we have a sparkling?" Prowl paused in thought. "If ya don't want too..."

"Alright, Jazz."

Jazz looked surprised. "Really?"

"Why not?" Jazz smiled a huge smile as he hug his mate happily. Prowl smiled back.

"You made me the happiest mech alive, Prowler!" Prowl could only sigh happily. "Wait..." Jazz started. "A week ago you said you didn't want one. Why now?"

"Cause back then you were still sick." Prowl said.

Jazz smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, Prowler."

Prowl smiled and kissed him back. "You're welcome." Jazz nuzzled into Prowl happily. Prowl smiled. "We should finish so I can get some work done."

"Work, but Prowler."

"I want to catch up, then later on we can 'have some fun'."

"You better." Prowl just kissed him before taking one last drink. Jazz pouted as the SIC left.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Bluestreak asked when he saw how sad Jazz looked.

"...What? Oh nothin... Prowler's just gettin immersed in work again..."

"Oh... You can hang out with me and Bee. He's going to give me a tour of the island. I'll get to see the beach and everything."

"...I don't know..." Jazz said "I don't want Prowler to get worried if I'm gone from the base when he's done."

"So he promised you something off shift? That's good. You can come for a little while if you want to. Just leave when you think he'll be done."

"I guess that can work."

"Alright then, finish your cube and let's go. You can even send Prowl a comm. that you'll be gone."

"Okay Blue." The gray and red gunner smiled as Jazz finished his cube. _**'Hey Prowler, I'm goin off with Blue and Bee. I'll be back before you're done.'**_

_** 'Very well Jazz, have fun.'**_

Jazz smiled and stood up. "Alright, Blue." Bluestreak smiled back. The two raced off to find Bumblebee.

* * *

In Prowl's office, Christopher was handing him some of the latest reports Optimus had turned in. They were about his recent trip with England's Prime Minister. "Well at lest now we don't have to worry about Galloway." Christopher said with a smile.

"Yes..." Prowl almost growled.

"What? This is an outrage! You're going to believe robotic aliens over me!" was heard through the walls because Optimus Prime's office was next to Prowl's. Prowl tried to pretend he didn't hear it.

"Permission to speak, Mr. President. We are NOT robots. We are sentient mechanical beings. We never had ANY ill intent for your planet."

"You're still aliens! You're not from this planet nor do you share its equal rights."

"We've gladly assimilated to live on this planet and coexist with the humans."

"But you're only guests here! Mr. President!"

"Mr. Galloway! You've made your case! I suggest you remain silent before anymore charges are added to your record. You are right, they are GUESTS here. They should be welcomed as refugees seeking a new home. Is that clear? Mr. Galloway, I said is that CLEAR?"

"Yikes...he's really pushing Optimus's buttons..." Prowl just nodded. "Well, I'll let you work. See ya later." As Chip left and the door opened, Galloway could be heard cursing under his breath. He was being led away by the President's secret service agents. He was fired from his liaison position and completely banned from any political or government positions. Prowl just couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President if I caused any doubt or mistrust," Optimus said.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime. I should have come and seen things for myself. Granted, during that Fallen character's threat, my safety kept me from stopping Galloway. Now that I've met you all in person, I can assume you were doing what you could and still are now." Optimus smiled.

"I understand, you were only protecting yourself and this planet the best way you knew how. Let's put this all behind us and start our alliance anew."

"Agreed. I will do my best to appoint a better liaison, or at least someone who can keep a less opinionated watch on NEST."

"Might I suggest someone who already knows us well?"

"Oh? Who would you suggest, Optimus?"

"An ex-agent from a disbanded secret group. A man named Seamore Simmons."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mr. President. Have a safe flight back," he said as they walked outside to Air Force One.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you and your men, Optimus."

"It was nice finally meeting you as well." Galloway grumbled from the window as the engines started up and the plane taxied down the tarmac.

* * *

Jazz was enjoying the beach with Bluestreak and Bumblebee. He watched as Bumblebee and Bluestreak played in the ocean. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that some day his own sparkling will be playing in the water. "Bumblebee!"

"I told you I'd get you back for pushing me in!" Bluestreak just laughed and the two rolled around as the waves crashed on them.

"Hey! Can I join in?" Jazz laughed as he came over. Bumblebee and Bluestreak looked at each other with a smirk. Jazz smirked back, running at them with a full tackle. "You thought ya were gonna get ME?" The two younglings scream in surprised before they got tackled by Jazz.

* * *

While the three had their fun, Prowl was finishing up work in his office. He smiled as he thought of Jazz. He was happy that Jazz was better now. He filed his last report and gathered what he needed to turn into Optimus. He smiled again as he took the data pads in hand and left his office. As he did he sent a comm. to his mate telling Jazz that he was almost done with his work.

* * *

Jazz tripped over in his water wrestling with Bumblebee and Bluestreak. "Tickle fight!" Bumblebee started as he and Bluestreak started to tickle him.

"Hey! Stop! No fair! I got a comm. from Prowler! It distracted me!"

"Aww Prowl's done already?" Bumblebee said disappointed. He really wanted to play with Jazz more.

"Yeah, sorry Bee." Jazz said as he patted the scout's head.

"Can't you stay?"

"Sorry Bee, promised Prowler."

Bluestreak smiled knowing. "It will be okay Bumblebee. We can still have fun." He said "I'm sure Sides will have fun with us and convince his brother to come."

Bumblebee sighed. "Okay."

"Later," Jazz smiled as he waved. He transformed and drove off. Bluestreak smiled happily. Jazz arrived back inside of the base. "Prowler?"

"Over here Jazz." Prowl said as he came up. Jazz smiled. "Have fun Jazz?"

"Yeah Bee wanted to play some more."

"I'm sure Bluestreak is keeping him company." Jazz hugged Prowl.

"Yeah." Jazz said with a smile.

"Let's go."

"After you Prowler." Prowl smiled and grabbed Jazz into his arms. Jazz smiled back at him. He cuddled into Prowl as they walked.

* * *

Once in their room, he laid Jazz down on the berth. "I love you Prowler."

"Love you too, Jazz," he said as he got on top of him.

"Let's do it Prowler, I can't wait."

"My you're impatient... I'll have to take you in," he smirked. Jazz smiled back. Prowl started to caress Jazz around his middle. Jazz couldn't help but moan happily.

"...Prowler... Ya...Ya know I'm ticklish," he squirmed.

"I know." Prowl said with a smile.

"...N-no...fair..." Jazz smirked. He started to lick Prowl's chevron. Prowl tried to suppress a shudder. Jazz smirked. Prowl moved his hands up higher. Jazz started sucking on the chevrons.

"...J-Jazz..." He just smiled. Prowl smiled back and moved his hand lower, playing with Jazz's Autobot insignia. Jazz moan happily. Jazz started pulling Prowl on top of him and caressing around his aft. "...Jazz..." Prowl moan happily.

"...Prowler..." He started caressing around Prowl's codpiece. Prowl moan even more. Jazz smirked and caressed more. He moaned back when Prowl started to caress his. "...T-Take me... Take me Prowler..."

"...If you wish..." Prowl said. Jazz opened his spark chamber and his port. Prowl open his spark chamber took out a line to plug into Jazz. Jazz happily connected and moaned as everything surged between them. Prowl pushed down on Jazz, pulling their sparks together.

"...Oh Prowler..." Prowl smiled. Jazz smiled back and pushed back, pulling Prowl on top of him.

"...I love you Jazz..." Prowl whispered.

"Love ya too, Prowler..." Prowl smiled as the two of them cuddled each other. Jazz cuddled more into Prowl to connect their sparks. Prowl smiled happily at him. "...Prowler...!" Jazz yelled as their sparks became one and the connection threw him into overload.

"...Jazz...!" Prowl moan happily. Both passed out into overload, cuddling into each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 6

The next day when a plane landed on the tarmac, the new liaison stepped out. Will Lennox and Optimus Prime went out to meet him. "We meet again," Lennox smiled a bit.

"Well finally the government wants to recognize my skills."

"Yes and no," said Lennox. "There will be a lot of paper work and financial responsibilities too."

"Yeah, the Prez told me it'd be a bit more of a desk job. Never thought I'd see you guys again," he said to Optimus.

"Same here Mr. Simmons." Optimus said with a nod "But this is what I could do as a thank you for your help the last time."

"Well, consider you Autobots are the good guys. I'd rather have two ton aliens that DO NOT want to kill me or blow me into tiny molecules."

"I understand." Optimus said.

"Thanks for recommending me for the job. I only hope the rest of you can remember two years ago and not four years ago." Optimus suddenly remember Jazz.

"Most of the Autobots shouldn't be a problem, but we have a recent addition."

"New guy?"

"Not really." Optimus said "Jazz."

"Jazz... Oh...him... He was presumed dead during the whole Egyptian adventure."

"He wasn't really dead. He was just in what you humans call a coma."

"Obviously. Well...how shall we approach this?"

"YOU'RE HERE? Optimus what's he doin here? You sorry excuse for a human... I'll make you pay for what you did to Bumblebee!" Jazz said as he charged at Simmons. He and Prowl were on their way to the Recreation Room to get some morning energon.

"Jazz!" Prowl called out and tried to hold his mate back.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA ROUGH HIM UP!"

"Hold on now… I understand there's some hostility here…"

"Don't even try to talk your way out! Bee is no science experiment! Your stupid Sector Seven is-…"

"JAZZ!" Optimus scolded. "Calm down," he said sternly. "Sector Seven no longer exists. After we proved ourselves to the humans, it was completely disbanded and all information erased. The NEST team is what we have now. Mr. Simmons was of great help versus the Fallen in Egypt. He was responsible for destroying Devastator that day. He helped in other small ways as well. He understands us now." Jazz growled.

"Hey buddy, look, I'm sorry for torturing your little Camaro friend. Things were different then. I've learned things since then. I learned a lot about you and your race, especially in Egypt. I'm here to try and make things easy for you all to work with the government. Apparently the last guy was a power hungry nut job. I'm here to clean up his mess and do a better job."

"…"

"Jazz…he's our new liaison. He can't be worse than Galloway."

"Agent Simmons? What are you doing here?" Bumblebee as he came into the room. He was on his way to the Rec Room too.

"Bumblebee, meet our new liaison," Optimus said.

"…Oh… Welcome back. I never thought you'd be back working with us."

"Big Guy himself offered me the job. I guess I can't help it. I've got the training and personality of an agent, can't keep me away from the action."

"You'll be an improvement over Galloway, MUCH better improvement."

"Bee, you like this guy?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. He helped Sam and us. Oh… You must only remember him from before. Trust me, Jazz. He understands us a lot better now. It's just his personality really. You…get used to it."

"Gee, thanks…"

"Well, it's the truth. I know you and Sam still had a few disagreements after we got back."

"Yeah, point taken."

"See, Jazz?"

"Ya…alright… Name's Jazz," he said as he bent down and extended a hand. Simmons took it. They shook.

"Sorry 'bout the tough guy first impression. Can't help it."

"I forgive ya for what ya did to Bee."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"C'mon, let's go."

"Alright, Prowler." The two left towards the Rec Room.

"Bye Simmons," Bumblebee said as he followed after.

"Let's move on. The rest of the NEST team is waiting."

"Right."

* * *

Prowl and Jazz arrived at the Rec Room. "I was about to get worried back there Jazz." Prowl said.

"Sorry, Prowler. You weren't there when we first came here."

"I know...I wish I did, and then maybe I could have helped..." Jazz just smiled as he sat down. "Then...maybe Megatron didn't..."

"Prowler, don't beat yerself up over it. Ya wouldn't have known even if ya did come with us and planned it in ya processor."

"But Jazz..."

"You couldn't have stopped Megatron from killing me. There was a lot going on."

"...I could have tried..." Jazz leaned over and kissed him. Prowl kissed back.

"It's okay Prowler."

Prowl sighed. "I know..."

"I'll get us some energon," smiled Jazz as he stood again. Prowl smiled as Jazz left before he got an odd feeling in his chest, near his spark chamber and he knew it wasn't from his mate. He pushed the feeling aside. Jazz soon came back with two cubes of energon. "Here ya go Prowler." He smiled and took his cube from Jazz.

"Thanks." Jazz smiled and sat down. Prowl smiled again when the odd feeling came back to his spark again.

"Prowler? Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong exactly."

Jazz looked surprised. "Ya sparked!" Prowl could only smile happily. Jazz gave Prowl a big hug. "At first I thought I would be the one." Jazz said as he nuzzled him "But I'm happy for you Prowler." Prowl smiled. "Later we should take ya to see Ratch."

"I guess you're right." Prowl said as he smiled again.

Jazz smiled and drank his cube. "Drink up, Baby. Yer drinkin for two now." Prowl smiled back and started to drink his cube as well.

* * *

Once they were both done with their cubes Jazz and Prowl headed to the medical bay. Both kept stealing kisses. Chip came over to them as they went by. "Were you two going?"

"Taking Prowler to the Med Bay." Jazz said.

"Something wrong? You two seem awful happy for something to be wrong."

"I'm with spark, Chip." Prowl said.

"With spark?"

"In human terms, pregnant," smiled Jazz.

"Pregnant? Boy's can't have babies."

"We're a bit different then humans." Prowl explained "Back on Cybertron mechs and femmes can both carry sparklings."

"Think of it like...male seahorses."

"Okay..." Chip said. Prowl smiled.

"Yeah, since we aren't purely organic like you guys, both can carry a sparklin."

"That means you have one to?" Chip asked.

"Nah. I thought I was going to, but Prowler did. Only one bondmate carries at a time."

"Oh I see." Both smiled and kissed each other again. Chris smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Chip." Prowl said with a smile. The two continued on to Medical.

* * *

Both set of twins was bugging the medic. "We just want a new coat-a paint Doc," slurred Mudflap

"Yeah." Sunstreaker said.

"My medical bay is for fixing up bots, not make them look pretty." Ratchet growled.

"But...we were fighting and I got scuffed up."

"I just want a little bit to cover some chips," said Sideswipe, trying to make the situation better. Ratchet glared at them. At the same time Prowl and Jazz came into the room.

"Are ya busy Ratch?" Jazz asked.

"No, not really. Trying to shoo away some flies," he said as he looked at the four twins.

"Hey!"

Ratchet smirked at them. "You know where the paint is. YOU do it Sunstreaker."

"But you can reach the hard to reach parts..."

"Then help each other," he said sternly. Both set of twins grumble. He came over and gently shoved them out. "Now, if you're REALLY hurt, then I'll gladly help you. Go bond with each other while you paint each other."

"That's just sick Ratch!" said Sideswipe.

"He don't mean it that way bro." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh..." Sideswipe blushed as the group left.

"So, what do you two need?" Ratchet asked the second and third of command.

"Well..." Jazz smiled. Prowl just blushed.

"You two finally did it, didn't you? About time."

"Yeah..."

"Okay Jazz hop on."

"Jazz's not the one that sparked, Ratchet." Prowl said. Ratchet stared at Prowl. "Don't act so surprised, Ratchet."

"I'm not, I just thought... Jazz is the more maternal candidate."

"You think I'm not?"

"No, Prowl. You're SIC and you work hard. Jazz is carefree and more laid back."

"Oh..." Prowl said sadly.

Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "I'm not saying you can't be a good mother. I just didn't expect you to be carrying. The sparkling chose you, it's alright."

"Oh."

Ratchet smiled. "On the berth." Prowl nodded and sat on the berth. He opened his chest and let Ratchet look inside.

"Well Ratch?" Jazz asked.

"A beautiful little femme is pulsing inside," he smiled. Jazz and Prowl smiled happily at each other. "Everything checks out perfectly healthy. The protective force field is growing and holding up nicely. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"I mean it Prowl, no over working yourself or working late nighters. Drink plenty of energon."

"No more workaholic for you, Baby," smiled Jazz.

"As a matter of fact, I'm relieving you of your Second in Command rank until the sparkling is born."

"But Ratchet..."

"No buts. Optimus can do without a Second for a little while. I'll get started on a protoform. You two let me know of any specifications."

"Sure thing Ratch. Come on Prowler." Prowl slowly got up off the berth. Jazz came over to give his mate a hand. Prowl smiled and let Jazz lead him back to their quarters. Ratchet watched all this with a smile.

* * *

Jazz help his mate on their berth. "Get some rest now Prowler." he said. Prowl smiled and stole a kiss. Jazz smiled back. "I'll do ya work for you Prowler."

"...Alright...don't get sloppy..."

"Don't worry Prowler."

"...I don't know..."

"Just get some rest Prowler, okay?"

"...But I'm not...tired..."

"Oh really?"

"...Yeah..." Prowl said with a yawn.

"Well, alright. If you're not tired," Jazz smiled as he lay down next to him "Then we'll just cuddle for a while."

"...Okay..." Prowl cuddled into Jazz's smaller frame.

Jazz caressed his door wings as he watched him. He smirked the SIC finally fell asleep. "Knew ya were tired, baby..." he whispered. He carefully got up and covered Prowl with a blanket. He kissed him before leaving to go work. Jazz just couldn't help but smiled. They were going to have a sparkling and his mate was carrying it. He smiled on his way to Prowl's office. Smokescreen at the same time was heading to Prowl's office with some data pads.

"Jazz...?"

"Hey Smokey!" Jazz said happily.

"What are you doing here? Is Prowl alright?"

"Prowl's resting in our room."

"Oh... Is he sick or just tired?"

"Let's just say you and Blue are going to be Uncles." Jazz said with a smile.

"So, you two finally sparked. Wait...Prowl's carrying?"

"Yep." Jazz said happily with a smile.

"Interesting... I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Smokey." said Jazz "I take it those are for me huh?"

"Yeah, if you're taking over for Prowl."

"Yeah, can't have Prowler working while he's carrying can we?"

Smokescreen smiled as Jazz took the pads. "Don't work too hard okay?"

"I won't." Jazz said with a smile. Smokescreen smiled as he left. Jazz sat down at Prowl's desk with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prowl tried to turn over in his sleep. He pulled the blanket tighter around him to make up for the lack of his mate's presence. Prowl open one optic sleepily, at first he wonder where his mate could had gone. He then remembered Jazz was taking over his shifts. He then snuggles into the blanket more before going back into recharge again.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was finishing up for the day. A few of the soldiers headed home. Christopher Chase headed to Prowl's office to check on him and maybe grab a bite in the Rec Room. "Hey Prowl how about..." He started as he open the human size door but stopped when he saw Jazz sitting behind the desk instead. Jazz was passed out asleep, head resting on a few data pads. His arms were spread out like he was working. Chris smiled as he noticed Jazz had fallen asleep working. He then got worried about Prowl. He hated to do so, but he went over to wake Jazz. He gently touches the sliver mech's leg. "Jazz. Hey wake up Jazz."

"MMmmm... Five more minutes Prowler..."

"Jazz?"

"...H-Huh...?"

"Is everything alright? Where's Prowl?" Christopher asked.

"Prowler? Oh...he's asleep in our room. I'm taking over for him since he's carryin'. Man...I don't know how he does it..." Jazz yawned.

"You had been here all day?"

"Yeah..."

"And you never checked on him?"

"I can feel it through our bond. He's alright."

"Yeah but did he had any energon at all while you were here?"

"...No..."

"If you guys are anything like how human girls go through when their pregent then Prowl must be very hungry."

"...Wow... I never thought of that. Let me finish these last two pads and I'll bring him some myself. Could you take these five to Optimus? He needs to read them and file them for his own records."

"Yeah sure, anything to help."

Jazz smiled as he handed him the pads. "Thanks, Chip. You got them?" he asked as Chris balanced the big pile. To him, they were the size of a laptop computer.

"Yeah I guess so." Jazz smiled as he watched Chris leave. He went back to the two pads he had fallen asleep on.

* * *

Once he got the last two done he stood up from Prowl's desk and stretched. He filed them away in the proper drawer before clearing everything away. He stood up from the chair and left the office. He made sure to lock it before heading towards the Recreation Room. He got a longing feeling from Prowl. He used his spark to tell Prowl he will be there in a bit. _'Jazz...I'm really hungry...'_

_ 'I know Prowler. I'm getting some energon now.'_

_ 'Could...could you bring me some sweet ones?'_

Jazz smiled. _'Sure thing Prowler, anything you want.'_ He saw the night shift soldiers and mechs fueling up for the start of their shifts. He nodded to some of them. He walked over to the energon dispenser. He filled up two cubes. He grabbed some energon goodies from a jar nearby. Once he was done he headed back to their room. "Prowl... Prowl open up. My hands are full." It took awhile until the door opened. He smiled at his sleepy mate. "Here ya go Prowler." Jazz said as he handed him a cube. He drank it thankfully. Jazz smiled as he drank his own. "I got ya something else, Prowler." Jazz said. He set down his half empty cube and held out the handful of energon goodies.

Prowl smiled happily at his mate. "Thanks Jazz." he said as he took the goodies from him. He almost devoured them. Jazz looked a bit shocked. He thought his mate would take it easy on the treats.

"...Wow, Prowler..."

"Is there anymore?" Prowl asked.

"WHAT?"

"How about some oil cake?"

"Prowler!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"It's not that. Since when did you gorge on sweets?"

"I...I don't know..." Prowl said as he suddenly started to cry.

Jazz came over and hugged his mate. "Aw, Prowler... I'm not mad. It's alright. I think the sparkling has initiated your maternal programming and it's gettin to ya."

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," Jazz smiled. He kissed him and wiped his tears away. "I'll go get us some oil cake." Prowl smiled happily and hugs Jazz. Jazz smiled back and stood up. He left with a smile.

* * *

The Recreation Room was almost empty when he went back. He headed into the kitchen because there were only energon goodies. Jazz looked around the kitchen for some oil cake. He noticed there wasn't any. Jazz sighed. He didn't want to upset his mate. He looked around trying to figure out what to do. Wheeljack came in to restock the supplies for the dispenser. "Hey Jazz, need something?"

"Yeah...Prowler's got some bad cravin's for oil cake. Any chance you could make some?"

"Odd never thought of Prowl as much of a sweets mech."

"Yeah, can ya make some anyways?"

"Well, I'm not the best chef around. I just know how to keep the energon flowing."

"Can't ya try?"

"I guess I can."

"I'll try and help."

"Here goes nothing..." Wheeljack sighed as the two gathered ingredients. Jazz waited, ready to help if Wheeljack needed it.

_'Jazz...what's taking so long...?' _Prowl said through the bond as he finished his goodies.

_ 'Wheeljack had to make some. So try and hang in there for a bit, Prowler.'_

_ 'Okay...'_

"Almost done Jack? Prowler really wants that oil cake."

"Yeah," he said as he pulled it out of the oven.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem. I hope this is not going to be a regular thing," he said as he handed Jazz the fresh cake. "Careful, it's hot."

"I will. Thanks again, Jack."

"You're welcome."

_'I'm on my way, Prowler.'_

* * *

Jazz soon came back to their room with the oil cake. "Oh thanks Jazz!"

"Yep, a WHOLE one. It was made fresh by Wheeljack. Make sure you thank him."

"I will." Prowl said as he started to eat it.

"Wow, Prowler..."

"I'm sorry; did you want some, Jazz?"

"If ya don't mind." Prowl smiled and gave Jazz a piece. Jazz smiled at Prowl.

After Jazz finished his piece he notice Prowl had just finished off the rest of the cake. "Good thing we're not human or you'd be getting fat Prowler."

"Fat? You...You think...my plating is stretching...?" he said, starting to get upset.

"What? No Prowler, you're still the most handsome mech I have met."

"...I...I must look like a pig..."

"Yeah... It just isn't like you. You're not fat though. You're...like a pregnant mother. They get absurd cravings all the time, eating a lot of sweets or weird foods. It's normal for them. It's the same with you, that's all," Jazz smiled.

"...I don't want to carry anymore..."

"WHAT? Why not...? Prowler...stop..." Prowl looked up at him with tear stained optics. Jazz kissed him, licking the oil cake from his mouth. "Prowler...it's alright... I love you and I always will. You'll get through these sweet cravings alright?"

"...Alright..."

Jazz kissed him again. "You taste good," he smirked. Prowl couldn't help but laugh a bit. "How about we both get cleaned up then go recharge for the night?"

"Sounds good to me." Jazz led Prowl towards their private wash rack. Prowl cuddled against him. Jazz couldn't help but smile. They made it to the washracks. Jazz turned on the water and pulled Prowl underneath with him. "It's too cold!" Prowl shouted as he jumped away from the water.

"Nah, Prowler. It's fine. It's your normal temperature."

"No, it isn't. It's cold."

"...C'mon... It's fine..." Jazz turned the water to slightly hot and forced Prowl under. Prowl sighed happily. Jazz just shook his head. The maternal programming was going to be a pain in the neck. He switched to cleaning fluids and started to wash Prowl off. Prowl couldn't help but moan happily. Jazz smiled and started to get his door wings.

"...I love you Jazz..."

"I love you too, baby. We'll get through all this. Just think...we're going to have a sparkling..."

Prowl nodded. "...Our sparkling..."

Jazz smiled. "OUR sparkling..." He kissed Prowl's helm and moved away. "Now it's my turn, Prowler..."

"Okay..." Prowl smiled and started to wash Jazz.

"That's the spot Prowler." Prowl smiled again. Jazz tried to hold back a laugh as Prowl started to wash his ticklish spot. "...P-Prowler, that tickles!"

"I'm sorry, it needs to get clean."

"I know Prowler." Prowl got an idea and started to kiss it. Jazz started to blush. "...P-Prowler..." Prowl just smirked and continued to kiss it. "W-We're supposed to get clean..." Prowl smiled and pulled away.

"I love you so much Jazz."

"Love you too, Prowler," he smiled as he cuddled against him. Jazz listened to the little spark that was nestled next to his mate's spark. He smiled as the spark slowly connected to his own. "I'm yer daddy little one." he talked softly with a smile, using his bond at the same time. Prowl stole a kiss on Jazz's helm. "Alright... We should rinse off and dry off," Jazz said. "It's getting really late."

"Yeah." Prowl said with a smile. Both did just that.

Once they were both dry they headed back into the room and went to their berth. They cuddled together. "Night Prowler."

"Goodnight, Jazz." The two cuddled close to each other before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 7

The next day, NEST was back to normal activity. Simmons was seamlessly fitting into his role as liaison. There was a small detail that was NOT normal, however. "Jazz...I want some oil cake."

"You just had your morning energon."

Prowl pouted at him. "But Jazz..."

"Not right now. Wait for your energon to settle."

"But..."

"Prowler, I'm doing this for your health." Prowl sighed. He then started to take an energon goodie out of his space pocket. "Prowler...where'd you get that?"

"From my space pocket." Prowl said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant."

"...Okay...so I stored a few last night..."

"And didn't I just say wait until your energon settles?"

"That was for the oil cake."

Jazz took the goodies away from him. "I meant ANY sweets."

"That's not fair, Jazz."

"It is fair. It's not healthy for you or the sparkling." Prowl pouted again.

"Fine."

"You'll thank me for this later, Prowler." Jazz said "I got to get to work."

"Okay..." Jazz smiled and patted him on the back.

"I'll be back later, no sweets Prowler." Prowl watched Jazz leave the room. Once Prowl knew his mate wasn't around he went to the desk, opening a draw where some other energon goodies were and started to eat some.

_It never hurts to have a back up plan._ he thought with a smile. He then notices a data pad Jazz left sitting on the top of the desk. "It won't hurt just to peek..." Prowl said as he sat down and started to read said data pad. As he read, he keeps reaching in the draw and munches on energon goodies. Then he slowly started to work on said data pad, still stopping from time to time to eat a goodie.

Jazz soon returned. "Hey Prowler, I forgo-... PROWL!"

Prowl looked up from the data pad, and looked at his mate. An energon goodie still in his mouth. "Back already Jazz?" he asked innocently as he can. Jazz just came over, took the rest of the goodies then started to search the room. "Jazz?"

"I'm making sure you stop this."

Prowl looked confused. "Stop what?" Jazz search every hiding spot he could think of. In each one he found a stash of goodies.

"Prowler, I said no sweets and I mean it."

Prowl tried to keep himself from crying. "...I-I'm sorry... ...I-I was hungry..."

"How can ya be hungry when we both had our morning energon?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I'm sorry if I have to do this Prowler, but I have to cut you off." He then saw his missing data pad in his hand. "Prowler...are you working?"

"...N-No...I just was curious..." Prowl sniffled. Jazz came over and looked at the pad.

"You WERE working... Prowl! I can't believe this..."

"You shouldn't have left it here to get my attention Jazz!" Prowl shouted back, tears still in his optics.

"Prowl..." he said with a disappointed sigh.

Prowl stood up the desk and started to leave the room. "I need some air." He said. Jazz looked upset and confused. He didn't expect his mate to be so upset about everything. Prowl headed down the hall, careful of any NEST members before he got outside, transformed and drove off. Jazz stood in Prowl's office for a moment before racing after him.

* * *

Prowl pulled over at the same beach Bumblebee had shown him earlier. He made sure no one was around before transforming. He plopped down in the sand with a shaky sigh. He looked out at the ocean then up at the sky. "WHY PRIMUS? Why ME? This stupid sparkling is wrecking everything!" The pink spark gave a painful lurch at being rejected. Prowl held his chest and just sobbed. "…I'm sorry…" he rasped. "I…I didn't mean it little one…I'm…I'm just not used…to being a sensitive mech…" The sparkling pulsed tightly against his, giving comfort and strengthening the bond. "…Maybe… Maybe…_**-sob-**_…J-Jazz IS a better carrier…" he choked, more tears falling.

"Don't say that," a familiar voice said as a hand held his shoulder. "Yer gonna be a great mom."

"...B-But I can't do anything right, Jazz..."

"Yes you can," Jazz smiled as he hugged him from behind.

"H-How can you be sure...? ...I work all day being Prime's second... S-Someone in my position can't work and raise a sparkling... The Decepticons..."

"Ya don't have to worry about that. We have the whole base to help watch over our sparkling, and I'll help ya with ya work."

Prowl slowly wipe away his tears. "I hate this...I'm not myself..."

"It's alright. I like seein yer sensitive side," he smiled. Prowl slowly smiled back. Jazz sat next to Prowl. "Ya okay now?"

"I guess..."

"Want to head back?"

"Let's...stay here awhile longer..."

"What ever you want Prowler." Jazz said with a smile. Prowl pulled him against him and rested on his head. Jazz couldn't help but smile again. "We got to come up with a name for our sparking, Prowler."

"What do you want to name her?" Prowl asked.

"Hmmm..."

"What about a human name? Like Sarah or Stephanie?"

"I don't know Prowler, having a human name..."

"Just a thought... We ARE sharing this planet with them..."

"But she's OUR sparkling... Can we name her a music name?"

"Well you do have a music name yourself." Prowl said with a smile.

"It needs to be something between us though."

"A name that reflects our love for each other and your love for music."

"Like a harmony."

"That's a perfect name, Jazz." Prowl said with a smile.

"What name?"

"Harmony," Prowl smiled.

"Harmony." Jazz said slowly, trying out the name before smiling himself. Prowl held Jazz closer to his frame. The little femme inside pulsed happily.

"She likes it." Prowl said happily. Jazz smiled. "Okay...we can head back now."

"I'll get you a piece of oil cake when we get back," smiled Jazz. Prowl smiled back. "But only ONE PIECE, alright?" he said as he kissed him.

"All right." Prowl said.

Jazz transformed. "Let's roll, baby." Prowl transformed as well and the two headed back to base.

* * *

Once back at base, the two went straight to the Recreation Room. Jazz went to look for some oil cake for Prowl as some other Autobots came over asking lots of questions about the sparkling. "What's she gonna look like?" asked Sideswipe.

"We're not sure yet." Prowl said.

"Pink's a nice color." said Bumblebee.

"I don't think Jazz and I would like pink."

"Pink might work for Elita but I think their sparkling should be another color." said Sideswipe "What you think Bro?"

"Yellow," he smiled.

"There are too many yellow bots here already."

"Ratchet's not yellow; he's more of a yellow-green, or a lime green."

"Yeah," agreed Bumblebee.

Jazz came over with the piece of oil cake. "Here ya go, Prowler."

"Thanks," smiled Prowl. Jazz sat down with his own piece. The group dissipated, deciding to leave the couple alone. Bumblebee stayed, sitting next to them.

"I didn't know you liked sweets." Bumblebee said.

"Me either," Prowl said between bites.

"Why is that?"

"Well...I like them once in a great while. Carrying the sparkling has made me...like a human mother. I have cravings."

"Oh." Prowl smiled at him. "Can I hear her?"

"You can try." Bumblebee slowly and carefully rested his head against Prowl's chest. Prowl smiled happily. Bumblebee smiled as he heard and felt little Harmony pulse next to Prowl's spark. Prowl smiled again.

"I'll go put our plates away," smiled Jazz as he took the empty plates.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, baby." Prowl smiled at his mate.

Bumblebee sat up. "So, have you decided what she'll look like?"

"We haven't talked about that yet."

"Will she have Jazz's red optics?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh. That's alright. I'm sure you two will tell Ratchet before he finishes."

Prowl smiled a bit. "I'm sure we will."

Jazz came back over and sat down. "Prowler...I have a little bit of time before I should get back to work. Let's talk about Harmony."

"Okay." Prowl said with a smile.

"I think she should look like both of us."

"That will be nice. She'll have a little bit of each of us."

"Yeah... She should definitely have yer wings," Jazz smiled.

"My wings? Very well then she can have your horns."

"I'd like that," Jazz smiled. Prowl smiled back. "What about her color?"

"Hmm... Her optics should be blue like yours."

"Are you sure? They can be red like yours if you'd like."

"Nah, I don't want anyone calling my little one a 'Con."

"Purple then?"

"No... I want her to be an Autobot and born free. I want her born into love, not hate. I wish I had chosen the Autobots..."

"Jazz, it wasn't your fault."

"...No... I guess not..."

"She can have a purple frame," smiled Prowl. Jazz couldn't help but smile back.

"She will be the most beautiful sparkling yet."

"No, she will be OUR beautiful sparkling," Prowl smiled.

Jazz pulled him close and kissed him. "I'm going to get to work. You go tell Ratchet the specifications."

"I will." Prowl said as he kissed him back.

"Bye guys," smiled Bumblebee. The three parted ways.

* * *

Prowl headed down towards the medical. He smiled happily, just thinking about their little sparkling. He went through the doors. "What do you need Prowl?" Ratchet asked as he looked up at him coming in.

"Jazz and I thought of what our sparkling should look like." Prowl said with a smile.

"Oh, alright." He stopped working and came over to him.

"We want her to have my doorwings and Jazz's helmet horns." Prowl said as he smiled more.

"What about her frame color."

"Purple." Prowl said "And we want her optics blue."

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell those specifications to Wheeljack too so he can help me." Prowl smiled more. "Anything else?"

"Maybe...you could check on her?"

Ratchet smiled. "Okay take a seat." Prowl happily sat down on the berth. "Let's take a look." Ratchet said. Prowl opened his chest. Ratchet took out his scanner and started to check on the little spark that was nestled next to Prowl's.

"Well?" Prowl asked.

"She's just fine. You're doing alright too. Have you had any problems?"

"I...I keep on wanting sweets and cry at odd moments when I know I shouldn't."

"Don't worry, that's normal." Ratchet said.

"That's what Jazz said..."

"Then don't worry about it."

"Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled. "Anything else bothering you?"

"..No..."

"Good." Prowl closed up his chest. "Okay then if that's all you can go now."

"Thank you." He stood and turned to leave.

"Now if something else comes up that gets you confused don't hesitate to come here."

"I won't." Ratchet smiled as he left.

* * *

Prowl went back to their shared quarters and lied down on the berth. He then started to feel bored just laying there. He looked around the room and saw Jazz's stereo and music collection sitting on a near by self. Prowl smiled as he got of the berth and headed over, looking through Jazz's music collection. He put in some classical music that he liked. He then lay back down on the berth to listen as the music started to play. At the same time an odd feeling came in his chest and he was unsure what it was. He decided to let it be. He got bored with the classical music, not wanting to sleep. He got up and changed it to something more upbeat. Then the feeling came into his chest again, a bobbing feeling like the music. He smiled as he felt through the bond that Harmony was already dancing, even though she was still just a little spark. "You're just like your father, little one." he said happily as he decided to comm. his mate about it.

_'What's wrong, Prowler?'_

_ 'She's dancing.'_

_ 'Dancin?'_

_ 'That's what I said.' _Prowl said happily.

Jazz smiled. _'Already?'_

_ 'She's definitely your daughter.'_

_ 'I wasn't questioning that.' _Prowl could only smile. _'How did you found out she was dancing?'_

_ 'I got bored and turned on your stereo.'_

_ 'Did you talk to Ratch?'_

_ 'Yep, told him what we were talking about. What you doing?'_

Jazz couldn't help but laugh._ 'I'm working Prowler.'_

_ 'What are you working on?'_

_ 'Mostly reports.'_

_ 'Don't work too hard.'_

_ 'I won't. I'll see you later, Prowler. Love ya.'_

_ 'I love you, Jazz.'_ Just as the comm. went off there was a knock on the door. Prowl got up to answer it seeing Chip standing there. "Hello Chip." he said with a smile.

"Hi Prowl. Heard you're having a sparkling." Prowl only smiled. "So I thought maybe you were getting bored since Jazz is doing your work so I thought I'll come by and hang out with you for a bit. I brought my chess board."

"I would like that a lot." Chip smiled at him as Prowl let him in. Prowl walked over to the table and sat down. Chip came over and set up the chess set.

"Which color do you want?"

"I'll take white."

Chip smiled. "Okay then." he said as he set up the board. "You're move, Prowl. White goes first."

"Okay." Prowl said as figured out what to move first. Prowl then moved one of the pawns forward. Chris stared at the chess board and made his move. Prowl watched. He moved another pawn forward. Chris then moved a piece. Prowl moved a knight forward to capture Chris's pawn.

"Nice move, Prowl." He smiled. Chris smiled back and moved another piece. Prowl only smiled, quickly countering his move by capturing another pawn. As they played Prowl started to get another craving for oil cake but he didn't want to bother Jazz cause promise Jazz he should cut back on the sweets.

"Check." said Prowl.

"Hmmm..." Christopher thought and moved his bishop to capture. Prowl thought where to move. He smiled as he captured Chris's bishop. "Good move Prowl."

"You're doing well keeping up with me."

Chris smiled at him. "Thanks." Chris moved another piece. The craving for oil cake came back into Prowl's processor. "You okay Prowl?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's your move."

"Oh, sorry."

"You're distracted, you alright?"

"I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"...Well..." he blushed.

"It's alright, you can tell me."

"I... I...I'm having...cravings..."

"You guys can have it too?"

"Apparently... I... I'm having a lot of sweet cravings..." he said in embarrassment.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Really? You're not going to laugh at me?"

"Of course not."

Prowl smiled. "Well...I'm having a craving for cake."

"Cake? Are you sure you guys can eat cake?"

"Not the kind you humans eat."

"But something similar though, right? Why don't we take a break and get you some?"

"I don't know...Jazz got on my case this morning wanting sweets just after I had my energon..."

"Well, it's later in the day. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, come on." Prowl shrugged and the two left.

* * *

They headed to the rec room. Skids and Mudflap was in there eating what's left of the oil cake. "I can't believe that there was oil cake. It's been forever since I had any. Right Mudflap?"

"Yeah."

"Please tell me there is some left..." Prowl said looking shock at the two minor twins were eating HIS oil cake. "Ex-excuse me... Is there any cake left?" he asked them, trying not to get mad.

"Sorry Prowl, these where the last pieces." Mudflap said.

"Ya snooze you lose." said Skids.

"...But...Wh-Wheeljack made it...for me..." he growled.

"Don't see ya name on it."

Prowl growled some more. "Take it easy Prowl. I'm sure Wheeljack will make more." said Chris. Prowl couldn't hear him, he was still mad at the twins.

"Whoah, he looks really pissed off man..."

"Duh genius... Uh...we're sorry?"

"Wheeljack made those for ME only." Prowl growls more as he stomped over to them. Chris had this feeling he should call Jazz.

"Chill out, Prowl man. We just wanted some. We'll ask next time, we promise."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"No next time." Prowl growls more "You two are going in the brig."

"Ya can't do that! You're off duty!"

"Shut up, Mudflap." Christopher comm. linked Jazz and Wheeljack.

_'What's wrong Chris?'_ Jazz asked.

_'Prowl wanted a piece of oil cake. The minor twins ate the last that Wheeljack had made. He's really mad.'_

_ 'Primus...I'll be right there.'_

"Run Skids!" shouted Mudflap as Prowl started to lung at them.

"Hold still so I can catch you and put the both of you in the brig!"

"We said we were sorry!" Jazz got to the rec room just in time to see Prowl holding the twins by their scruff bars.

"Prowler...!" he yelled in a chastising tone. Wheeljack came in at that time too, having answered Chris's call.

"They ate MY oil cake, Jazz!"

"We said we were sorry!"

"Prowler... Let Them Go. NOW."

"Yeah, let us go!"

"They need to go to the brig, Jazz!"

"Let them go! NOW!"

"You're not the boss of me, Jazz!" Prowl shouted with a growl. Jazz grabbed him and held him in a bear hug. "Jazz...stop...!" Prowl growls as he tried to wiggle free and still holding onto the twins.

"Not until ya let go, Prowl."

"They ate my cake!" he said, starting to cry. Jazz sighed and smacked his hand until he let go.

"Thanks Jazz!" both called out before running for their lives.

"...My cake..." Prowl cried more.

"Holy Cybertron... I'll just make some more...sheesh..." Wheeljack sighed heavily. Wheeljack headed towards the back to do so.

"I didn't think it would be that bad," Chris said.

"Sorry Chip, Prowler's not himself while he's carrying." Jazz said. Prowl just cried more.

"I...I was so good all day... I...I just wanted one piece..."

"It's okay Prowler, Wheeljack is making some more."

"Oh..." he sniffled.

"You still shouldn't attack the twins like that."

"I...I got carried away."

"I know Prowler, it's because you are carrying."

"...Yeah..." Prowl looked down at Christopher. "...I'm sorry you had to see that...Chip..."

"It's alright. You remind me of my sister when she was pregnant with my nephew." Wheeljack sighed as he came out from the back.

"Here, Prowl. Try not to keep the cake stored with everything else."

"...Thanks Wheeljack..."

"See? Everything's fine, Prowler. Just take it easy." Prowl nodded with a sniffle. Jazz led him over to a table and gave him a piece. Prowl smiled and slowly took said piece. Jazz smiled and had a piece too. He noticed Wheeljack leaving. He cut another piece and gave it to him. "Here, Jack. Have a piece. That's twice you've come through for us."

"You don't have to." Wheeljack said.

"Seriously, take it."

"Okay if you want me too." Wheeljack said he slowly took the offer piece. Prowl and Jazz just smiled at him. "Thank you." Wheeljack said.

"No problem," smiled Jazz.

"Thanks, Wheeljack."

"Mm...thank you..." he said as he swallowed. Prowl and Jazz smiled again. "I'll see you guys later." Wheeljack said as he left the rec room. Prowl sighed happily as he finished his piece.

"Oh Chip! I'm so sorry! Did you want a piece of regular cake?" Prowl said.

"No, I'm good."

"You sure? I feel so bad, snacking in front of you. Would you like something else?"

"No I'm fine." Chip said with a smile.

"Alright. Jazz, can I have another? Please?"

"I don't know Prowler..."

"I promise, just one more. That's two instead of a whole cake."

"Well you are right about that."

Jazz cut him another piece. "Thanks," Prowl smiled.

"You're welcome Prowler." Chris just smiled.

"You okay Prowl? We heard the lesser twins screaming that you went crazy mad." Sideswipe asked when he and Sunstreaker came into the room.

"...They...They ate the rest of the oil cake Wheeljack made for me..."

"That's not nice." Sideswipe said "Want us to do something about it?"

"...Well..."

"Don't even think about it, Prowler. They didn't know it was for you."

"It's still rude. They should have asked before helping themselves," said Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker huff a bit. "Why do we keep those two around any ways?"

"Because they are Autobots. They are one of us," said Sideswipe.

"Do you want some?" Prowl asked.

"Sure," smiled Sunstreaker.

Prowl smiled as he gave each twin a piece. "Thanks Prowl." Sideswipe said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks, Prowl." Sunstreaker said. Prowl smiled again.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work. Hey, why don't you guys keep Prowl company for me?"

"Sure Jazz." Sideswipe said.

"..._**-grumble-**_...I guess so..." Jazz smiled.

Jazz stole a kiss on Prowl's helm. "See ya later, babe."

"Bye Jazz." Prowl said with his own smile. Prowl finished off his other piece of cake and sucked on his sticky fingers. Sideswipe burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're acting so un-Prowl like," said Sunstreaker. Prowl glared at him. "I...I'm sorry... It's just...unlike you is all..."

"I won't be like this for long."

"I...I'm not...trying to...upset you. Really, I'm not. It just seems odd," Sideswipe said, gathering his composure.

"It's because I'm carrying."

"We know that," whined Sunstreaker.

"Anyway... Let's go put the oil cake away where no one else will take it."

"I'm not done with it." Prowl said.

"You had two pieces already. You promised Jazz you'd only have two," said Sunstreaker. Prowl started to growl, as he protectively held the oil cake closer to him.

Sideswipe came over, winking at Sunstreaker. _'Okay, bro. I'm gonna need a distraction here.'_

_ 'What you want me to do? I don't think he wants to give it up.'_

_ 'Just distract him okay?'_

_ 'Okay.'_

"Geez, Prowl. If you have anymore, you'll gain weight," Sunstreaker said.

"But Jazz said we don't..."

"You coulda fooled me. You're eating like one of those ugly pink squishy things."

"A pig?" Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, whatever they're called. Besides, do you really need ALL of it?"

Prowl growled. "You're on thin ice, Sunstreaker..."

"No really do you really need all of it?"

"That's it!" he growled, standing up. As soon as he lunged for Sunstreaker, Sideswipe took the cake. He made sure it was covered and he ran off with it towards the kitchen. Prowl suddenly turned around when he sensed something was wrong. "Sideswipe!"

Sunstreaker ran after Prowl and tried to tackle him to the ground. "IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" yelled Sideswipe as he ran.

"GRRR! Come back here with my cake!"

"Prowl! Stop! We're…trying to…help!" Sunstreaker said as he managed to grab a hold of Prowl. He was being dragged every now and then as Prowl broke free. "Geez! You're…hard to…keep down!"

"SIDESWIPE! I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE IT BACK!"

"No way! You promised Jazz and I'm gonna make sure you keep it!" He set the cake down on the counter and hopped up just as Prowl made a grab for it.

"Hurry…up! I…can't…hold him…much…longer…" whined Sunstreaker.

"When I get my hands on you, you're both going to the brig for this!" Sideswipe carefully stood on the counter and set the oil cake on top of a high cabinet. He withdrew a sharpie he kept for pranks and labeled the case "Prowl's Only. DO NOT eat or else!" He climbed back down and dodged a grab from Prowl.

"Hey! We're trying to help you out!"

"Yeah…and I've scratched my paint trying to stop you."

"I don't care! I wanted it!"

"Prowl…you promised Jazz, remember? He'd be very upset if you broke that promise okay?"

"But…I… I want more…"

"Think of Jazz. You promised him," said Sunstreaker. "You wouldn't want us to tattle, would you?"

"No, but… He doesn't have to know… I'll brig you if you tell."

"Alright, we won't tell," smiled Sideswipe. "We don't tell Jazz you tried to get another piece and YOU promise not to HAVE another piece. Deal?"

"If I let you go will you stop?"

"Deal, Prowl?"

"…Oh…Alright… I suppose I am acting very childish."

"Good. Shake on it," Sideswipe said as he extended a hand. Prowl sighed heavily and shook his hand. Both twins smiled. Sunstreaker let Prowl go and he slowly turned away from the kitchen.

"Alright, let's see if you can beat us on our racing game."

"I bet I can destroy your high scores," smiled Prowl.

"How much?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sideswipe…" Prowl warned.

"Alright alright. We'll play for fun, see who's faster." The twins sighed in relief over their bond and stared at each other as they led Prowl over to the video games area of the Recreation Room. "You're going to like this." Sideswipe said with a smile. Prowl didn't say anything as they sat down on the couch. Sunstreaker got everything set up. Sideswipe pass him the transformers size controller.

"Who's high score shall I demolish first?"

"Might." corrected Sideswipe.

Prowl just smirked. "Just choose a car and play around to get a feel for the game first," said Sunstreaker.

"Very well." The twins watched as Prowl started on a beginner's track. Prowl was getting the hand of the controls. He quickly chose a more experienced track and tore it up. "Okay I think I'm ready." he said.

The twins stared at Prowl's scores and then at each other. _'We might have something to worry about, bro.'_

_ 'I know Sides... But we can beat him...'_

_ 'How cheat?'_

_ 'No.'_

_ 'I hope you have a plan bro.'_

_ 'There is no plan, Sideswipe. We just win the old fashioned way, like always,' _he smiled. Sideswipe smiled back. "Alright, so you're ready. Now you have to race us. Let's see if you really are better," smirked Sunstreaker.

"I will be." Prowl said. Sunstreaker took another controller and tapped in as player two.

"Alright, let's see if you can best me. I'm the fastest and the best," he smiled as he picked a high level course. "Ready to go?"

"Ready." Prowl said.

"Alright, here we go! Watch your bro beat the copper, Sides," Sunstreaker smirked. The game counted down to green and both Sunstreaker and Prowl raced off. Sunstreaker started ahead of him. "Oh yeah...cake walk..." Then Prowl hit the nitro and got ahead of him.

Sunstreaker growled and used his as well, passing Prowl with ease. "Still ahead, Prowl."

"We'll see." Prowl said.

Sideswipe watched as Prowl quickly gained the advantage. "Why Sunstreaker, I believe I just lapped you." Sunstreaker growled a bit.

"Whoa! Bro! He just lapped you AGAIN!"

"Shut up, Sides!" Prowl just smiled.

"He passed you again."

"SHUT UP!"

"I believe I just won, by three laps." Sunstreaker sneer.

Prowl's new high score flashed on the screen. "I've replaced your high score as well," smiled Prowl as he put in his name.

"My turn." Sideswipe said.

"Fine! See if you can do better Sides," Sunstreaker huffed. He practically threw the controller at Sideswipe. He crossed his arms and watched.

"Ready Prowl?" Sideswipe asked.

"Ready." The two began their race on a different track but it was of the same difficulty. Sideswipe pulled in front of Prowl. "The same moves won't work twice," Prowl smiled.

"I know." Sideswipe used his turbo boost and nitro to pull ahead of Prowl. He knocked some debris over to keep Prowl from catching up to him.

"Smart move." Sideswipe just smiled, concentrating on his racing. He stopped hitting things and focused more on moving forward. Prowl only smirked knowingly. With one, well executed button combo he managed to speed ahead of Sideswipe for the whole lap. He sent Sideswipe flying into a wall as he passed him and lapped him again before the combo was used up. Sideswipe just stares in shock for a bit before he tried to catch up. Sunstreaker was laughing.

"It's not funny Sunny!"

"Now you know how I feel." Sunstreaker said with a laugh.

Sideswipe pouted and tried to regain the advantage. "Sorry, Sideswipe. I win."

"You beat both of us." Sideswipe said.

"Just like I said I was." Prowl said with a smile.

"And you beat both of our high scores..." pouted Sunstreaker. "How? You don't even race!"

"I was an enforcer before the war so I usually chased the racers."

"But..."

"I can be fast if I want to be."

"Wow, Prowl..." Sideswipe admitted.

"That's how I got Jazz." Prowl said with a smirk.

"TMI!" Sunstreaker said with wince. Prowl couldn't help but laugh out loud. Sideswipe just rolled his optics with a sigh. "Now what should we play?" asked Sunstreaker.

"How about something I KNOW we're good at. I've got a dancing game on here."

"Dancing game?" Prowl asked. The twins smirked at each other and started the game up.

Prowl looked a bit unsure, this sort of game Jazz could be into. "I know you won't beat our high score on this." Sideswipe said with a smile. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started the first stage song and started dancing against each other. Prowl watched trying to figure out how the game went.

"You're hot then your cold, you're yes then you're no. You're up then you're down, you're in and you're out..."

"I'm gonna beat you again Sunny."

"We'll see Sides." The twins keep playing.

"I win Sunny."

"Want to try Prowl?"

"I guess I can try..." Prowl said. Sunstreaker smirked at him and stepped aside.

Prowl stepped up with a deep breath. "Alright, let's try an easier song," said Sideswipe. Sideswipe scrolled through by difficulty and found "Butterfly" by SMILE. "This one should be easy."

"Okay..." Prowl said.

The two started. Sideswipe did the song with ease. Prowl had a harder time. He kept missing beats. He was fighting to catch up while trying to do the moves as well. A familiar bouncing pulse from his chest didn't make it any easier. "I'm winning Prowl." Sides said.

"...I know..." As the song keep playing the game started to boo at Prowl. He growled and concentrated harder.

"Loosen up, Prowl. You gotta go with the flow," smiled Sideswipe. The little pulse bounce more happily. Prowl sighed in frustration as he tried to dance to the fast beats in between lyrics. He managed to trip and fall at the end of the song. Sideswipe passed with flying colors. "Yeay, I won!" Sideswipe said happily "Good game Prowl." He just growled angrily and tried to compose himself.

Sideswipe came over to help. "I don't need your help!" Sideswipe jump back a bit surprised.

"What's wrong with you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Nothing!" he barked back as he slowly stood. He rubbed his back plating.

"Are you sure?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm fine! It was a dumb game anyway!"

"It's not dumb. You just need some practice that's all." Sunstreaker said.

"C'mon, why don't we try the song again? I'll go easy on you this time," Sideswipe begged.

"No! Just leave me alone! I don't want to play anymore!"

"Prowl, you're being a sore loser."

"Yeah! Literally!" laughed Sunstreaker. Prowl growled at the both of them before he turned and stomp off.

"Sunny! You didn't have to be so mean about it! He could be seriously hurt or have hurt the sparkling."

"From dancing?"

"From falling you loose bolt!"

Sunstreaker sighed. "I'm sure he's alright."

"I don't know, Sunny. I'm going to go check on him."

"Suit yourself." Sideswipe looked sadly at his brother before leaving to find Prowl.

* * *

He soon found Prowl standing outside of the base, door wings low and quivering. He slowly approached him. "Prowl? You alright?"

"Leave me alone..."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry my brother is so obnoxious. I thought an easy song would be alright. You beat us so easily in racing, I thought your logic would just pick up on the dancing."

"..."

"Guess I thought wrong. You aren't hurt are you? You're back's alright?"

"I'm fine, so go away."

Sideswipe sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "...Alright... If you need a friend, you know where to find me." Sideswipe then turned and headed back inside. Prowl sighed heavily and collapsed into a sitting position where he was standing. He slowly reaches his hand to his chest plate.

"Why must you cause so much trouble for me? I think Primus made a mistake..." Prowl sighed sadly. The pink spark pulsed sadly. "I'm sorry little one..."

* * *

An earth hour later, Jazz looked frantically for Prowl. He couldn't find Prowl anywhere. "You're sure you haven't' seen him, Sunny?"

"Nope not since he stormed out of the rec room after a dance game. Maybe Sides saw him."

"Alright." Jazz walked over to Sideswipe who was talking with some other mechs while drinking energon. "Hey Sides, have you seen Prowler?"

"Yeah, an hour ago. He stormed off after our games. I went to try and talk to him but he didn't want to."

"Where?"

"Out side of the base."

"Thanks." Jazz rushed out.

* * *

He soon got out of the base and started to look for his mate. He found Prowl sitting by the side of the building. "Prowler..." Jazz smiled. Prowl looked up at him, tears in his optics. "Prowler?"

"Why did Primus choose me...?" Prowl sniffled.

"What?"

"Why did he choose me to carry...?" Prowl started to cry again. "I'm not myself anymore... ...I can't do anything right..."

"Prowler..."

"...YOU have the maternal nature...not me..."

"Prowler that's not true."

"...Y-Yes it is... You...you should be carrying our little femme, not me..."

"Prowler..."

"All I ever do is yell at everyone, what if...what if I yell at our little femme?"

Jazz wrapped his arms around him. "You won't do that, Prowler."

"...W-What makes you think you're so sure...?"

"I love you. Yer love is true. You have a beautiful spark." Prowl rested his head on his chest. Jazz smiled. "See? I told ya."

"...I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Prowler. Sides said you fell after playing a dancing game, you two okay?"

"...I suppose..."

"Want to see Ratch just in case?"

"Alright." Jazz helped Prowl up and the two headed towards the medical bay.

* * *

"Hey Ratch!"

"What is it Jazz, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Oh, okay. It's just Prowler."

"Then the two of you just take a seat. I'll be right with you." Jazz led Prowl over to a berth as Ratchet finished fixing up Wheeljack.

"Something went wrong again Jack?" Jazz asked with a smile.

"Nope. I was just due for a maintenance check. My body's getting old." Jazz couldn't help but smile.

Prowl sighed. "Alright Jack, you're good for another month or so."

"Thanks Ratch. See you in the rec room later?"

"Yeah, after I check Prowl." Wheeljack smiled before he left the room. "Alright, Prowl. What's wrong?" Prowl blushed in embarrassment.

"I...I tripped after playing a dancing game with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe..."

"Oh." Prowl blushed more.

"It's alright, Prowler," Jazz smiled. "I'll teach ya some time." He only nodded. Ratchet checked him over.

"Well, you're fine. There's some minor damage to your back plating but you should heal on your own mostly. Let's check on the sparkling." Prowl opened his chest and Ratchet looked at the little spark. "She's not hurt and she's growing just fine."

"Good," smiled Jazz.

"…Is…Is there anyway to transfer carriers?"

"WHAT?" both CMO and Jazz exclaimed at the same time.

"…Prowler…"

"Why would you want to do something like that? I can't do that. You were chosen and there's nothing I can do. There're too many risks to both you and her."

"We talked about this, baby. You're fine. I know it's hard, but yer a great mom."

"Prowl, I know you want this sparkling. You don't really mean it. You're just having mood swings. You're getting used to being a little more sensitive than you are normally."

"…"

"Please baby… Don't be like this…" Jazz said as he took Prowl's hands into his. "She's so beautiful and so are you. SHE chose YOU, not me." He kissed Prowl's hand.

"Prowl, you have great paternal programming. You'll do fine." Prowl sighed and let his chest plates close. Ratchet got out a solution and set it next to Prowl. He carefully did a more detailed check on his back plating to make sure there were no major dents. He took the solution and rubbed it over the scratches. "You're free to go. Take it easy and take care of that sparkling."

"You bet we will."

"…I love HER, just not this whole carrying thing…"

"You're doing well so far, keep it up." Jazz smiled and led Prowl out of Medical. Ratchet cleaned up and left to go meet up with Wheeljack.

* * *

Two weeks couldn't pass fast enough for Prowl. He was tired of the oil cake binges and the mood swings. He was scheduled to check on the progress of the sparkling body later that evening with Jazz. Harmony had other plans. Prowl was sitting in the Recreation Room enjoying one of his favorite earth movies, Sherlock Holmes. Prowl smiled happily as Robert Downey Jr. started beating up the local thugs. He got a sudden jolt from his chest. He growled a bit. "Calm down little one." he said. He took a deep breath and relaxed, getting back to the movie. Harmony jolted again. Prowl growled again. He wasn't sure what was causing the sparkling to jolt. She jolted again, twice in a row. "What's wrong little one? It's not-..." It dawned on him that she wanted to come out now. "But...just awhile longer..." Harmony seem to disagree and jolted again. "...Alright, sparkling...alright..." Prowl sighed and stopped the movie. He headed to Medical. _'Jazz! Jazz, she's coming. She's coming now!'_

_ 'Are ya sure Prowler?' _Jazz asked worried.

Harmony jolted again. _'YES!_' he answered, holding his chest.

_'Okay I'll be there as soon as I can.'_ Prowl sighed as he hurried to Medical Bay. Ratchet was cleaning up some of his tools when he rushed in.

"Ratchet...it's time..."

"Already?" Ratchet said surprised "She wasn't going to be due until a couple more days."

"She decided she wanted to come now."  
"Okay get on the berth, and where's that mate of yours?"

"He said he will be here as soon as he can..."

"Alright." Prowl got up on the berth. He lay down just as Harmony jolted again. Prowl growled a bit in pain. At that moment Jazz raced into the medical bay and over to where Prowl was lying.

"Sorry Prowler, I had to send some reports to Prime."

"Took your slagging time Jazz!" Prowl shouted.

"I said I was sorry."

"Calm down, Prowl," Ratchet practically yelled. Prowl growled as another jolt came. "Jazz, keep an eye on him." Ratchet went over and took a covered form from a berth. He set the form next to Prowl and uncovered it. He checked over the purple, door winged form to make sure everything was in working order. "Alright, Prowl. We're ready."

"Finally!" Prowl growled again as Harmony made another jolt. He happily let his chest plates open. Ratchet carefully and gently took Harmony's spark out of Prowl's chest. He placed it into the protoform and waited. The chest plates on the little femme closed and her blue optics blinked open. Ratchet gave her a quick check. She started to cry for her parents. Ratchet picked her up and tried to give her to Prowl. He smiled at her. "Hello, Harmony." She whimpered and shied away, hiding against Ratchet. Prowl looked upset. "...I knew it..."

"Ratch, let me try." Jazz said. Harmony nuzzled against him and slowly calmed down. "It's alright, Harmony." Jazz sat down next to Prowl on the berth. He tried to give her to Prowl again. She whimpered and hid against Jazz. "Harmony...it's your mother...come on now..." She just whimpered and still hid.

"...It's all my fault, Jazz... Our little girl hates me..." Prowl said starting to cry.

"She doesn't hate you. C'mon, Harmony. It's your mamma. He carried you," Jazz said as he tried giving her to Prowl again. Harmony just held onto Jazz tight, hiding into his chest plate. Prowl sighed sadly again before getting off the berth and leaving the medical bay, door wings hung low. Jazz kissed Harmony on the helm. "Love you, little one." She clicked happily and nuzzled against him. Ratchet came over and scanned her once.

"She's fine. I believe she's afraid of Prowl. It must have been how he handled the carrying. Bad spark pulses and a lot of anger."

"What should I do Ratch?"

"Give her some time. She'll recognize in her spark that she has a good mother. She'll be forced to interact with him at one point or another. He's not back on active duty yet. With you doing the work, she'll have to be left with someone."

"Yeah but I'm worried about Prowler too." Jazz said as he looked to where his mate left the room.

"He'll be alright."

"Are you sure Ratch? I'm getting a bad feeling in my spark that he might not come near her again."

"He will. He's just dealing with some things right now. He wanted her and I know you know he does love her."

"I hope so Ratch."

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl had gotten back to their quarters. He laid down on the berth and stare up at the ceiling. "I'm a horrible mother...I knew it..." he whispered as tears fall from his optics.

"Yer not a terrible mother," smiled Jazz. Harmony stared at Prowl silently, still hiding against Jazz a little.

"Really? Then tell me Jazz why is she holding onto you like I'm Unicron himself?"

"Don't be like that," Jazz sighed. He came over and sat down. Harmony whimpered a bit but still stared at Prowl.

Prowl just turn away, cudding in on himself. "...It's my fault our daughter hates me... I shouldn't have been the one to carry her..."

"...Prowler...no... Primus chose you. Harmony chose you. You were havin' a hard time carryin her and all those bad vibes got to her is all." Harmony stared sadly at her distraught mother as she still hid against Jazz. She could feel Prowl through the bond.

"...I don't know..." Prowl whispered, not moving from his position.

Jazz pulled Harmony off of him and sat her next to him. "Go on, go say hi. That's yer mom, little one." Harmony was unsure about the mech in front of her. Prowl looked at her with tear stained optics. She held her little hand over her chest and looked back.

"...I'm soo sorry...little one..." Prowl whispered. Harmony just stared, still holding her chest. She knew Prowl was her mother and she had a connection with him. She could sense the sadness but she didn't know if her mother would be kind. "...It's all my fault that you are afraid of me..." She sighed and climbed into Jazz's lap. She just wasn't sure yet. Prowl sighed sadly again and curled back up into a ball.

Jazz was now worried. He knew he had to return to work sometime today. Ratchet had said to give it time, but he didn't want to do that. He knew this was all nonsense and a big misunderstanding. "Alright, bitlet, daddy's got to get back to work. Mama's gonna watch ya for the rest of the day. Daddy loves you, but mama does too. I promise he won't hurt you. He does love you, okay?" He carefully set Harmony down on the floor and walked off. She tried to crawl over to him. "It'll be alright," he smiled. He let the door shut and lock before she could protest. She broke into sobs, not liking it at all. She was ALONE in a room with a mother she wasn't sure about. She didn't notice or hear the soft footprints coming up behind her before gentle hands touched her door wings. She jumped and turned around. She whimpered and back away from him.

Prowl sighed sadly as he sat on the floor where he was standing. He tried not to be frightening to his little girl. "I'm sorry little one...I...I was just trying to help..." She stared at him, sniffling and whimpering. "Am I that bad of a mother to you?" he asked sadly, his own door wings lowering again. She just continued to stare. She put her hand over her chest again. She stared at him for a few minutes before taking in a shaky breath and crawling over to him. Prowl didn't move, letting her take the first move. She sat up into a sitting position and scooted up to him. She stared up at him and then slowly put her hand on the bottom of his chest. She couldn't reach up to his spark chamber. Prowl slowly reached for her, so he won't scare her. She let go of his chest and reached to meet his hand. Prowl gently intertwine his fingers into hers. She blinked up at him. She clicked and chirped at him, relaxing a little. Prowl slowly smiled at her, using his free hand to wipe away her tears.

She winced at the touch at first. She blinked up at him and clicked with a smile. He reached out and picked her up into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, feeling and hearing the spark beneath. She whirred sadly to feel the pain that resegnated within her own spark too. "Again, I'm sorry my little one..." He caresses her helmet. "I promise I'll be the best mother you will ever have." She nuzzled against him and sent love to help heal his sadness. Prowl couldn't help but smile and send his own love back. Harmony hummed happily and hugged him back. "Do you want to hear a story?" She smiled up at him, clicking a yes. Prowl smiled again. "Okay. Once a upon a time there was a beautiful little Princess from the plant called Cybertron..." She clapped, urging him to continue. "She lived in a beautiful castle surrounded by the most beautiful crystal garden."

"Ooo..._**-chirp-**_"

Prowl smiled. "The crystals shine in the nice blue color. The Princess loved her crystal garden for it was a gift given to her by her mother." Prowl smiled again as he saw how interested his little sparkling was in his story. "Her mother hail from another part of Cybertron were the crystals came from so it was very dear to her." he said. Harmony clapped and whirred happily. "Her father was a handsome king that love the both of them dearly."

"Ooo..." Her smile turned to a pout as her little stomach rumbled. She whimpered and held her stomach plating.

"Hungry huh?" he said with a smile. She nodded. "Alright then. Let's get you some fine grade." He carefully stood up with her and nestled her in his arms. First he looked around their quarters to see if there was any. "I guess we didn't plan ahead did we?" He left their quarters and headed to Medical. He knew Ratchet would have made some.

* * *

On the way the minor twins had decided to have race in the hall at that moment. Prowl quickly held Harmony up as high as he could. "HEY! You two cut it out!"

"Can't catch me Skids!" Mudflap called out. Prowl sighed and put his foot out. Mudflap screeched to a halt before he could hit him. "Hey, what's the deal?" Mudflap said as he transformed.

"You two know the rules, no racing the halls. You could have hurt a human or worse, hurt my little sparkling."

"You? Have a sparkling?" he laughed. Harmony whimpered and hid tightly against Prowl as he lowered her to his chest.

"Yes, you remember I was carrying her so it's not funny."

"Say, what's the hold up Mudflap?" Skids asked as he pulled up and transformed too.

"Prowl has a sparkling!"

"Oh...yeah... Heard about that. She's cute. Can we play with her?"

"No." Prowl said.

"Aww why not?"

"One she's hungry so I'm going to see if Ratchet has some fine grade and two she's too young to play with immature mechs like you."

"Hey! He dissin us!"

"Duh genius! C'mon, Prowl. We ain't gonna hurt 'er or nothing." Harmony just hid more, getting VERY uncomfortable.

"You two are crowding her so back off."

"Hey, leave them alone," said Sideswipe as he came over. "Mudflap, I would have thought better from you."

"Awww we just want to play with the sparkling."

"You two need to behave yourselves and upgrade before you can even think about playing with a sparkling." The two sighed sadly. "Mudflap, I expect to see you for training in one hour," Sideswipe said as he walked away.

"Alright, Sides." He nodded at Prowl before leaving. Skids and Mudflap walked past too.

"Nice goin, stupid," the green twin said as he punched Mudflap.

"Hey!"

"You ruined everything."

"I would have still beat you." Prowl sighed as the two disappeared down the hall.

Prowl smiled down at Harmony. "Alright, sweetspark. Just a few more steps."

* * *

Prowl made it to the medical bay. Harmony was holding onto him for dear life, still crying. "Still not liking you, Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl shook his head. "Not anymore." He said.

Ratchet smiled a bit but then got worried. "Then what's wrong?"

"She's hungry." Prowl said "Since she wanted to come early we don't have any fine grade in our quarters yet."

"I understand. Wait here while I go get some."

Harmony cried more and Prowl bounce her in his arms a little bit. "Hang in there little one." He said gently "He will be right back with your fine grade." She giggled a bit as he bounced her. Prowl smiled happily. Harmony whimpered a bit as her stomach growled again. "Ratchet will be back." Prowl said gently.

"Sorry I took so long," smiled Ratchet. "It was hard to find. We haven't had a sparkling around here since Bumblebee."

"It's okay Ratchet." Prowl said. Harmony wiggled and tried to reach for the bottle Ratchet had. "You better give it to her, Ratchet." He smiled at Harmony and gave her the bottle. She quickly stuck it in her mouth. "Not so fast Harmony." Prowl said gently. She slowed down and drank it more steadily. Prowl smiled again at her. Ratchet walked away and started making a few cubes for Prowl to store in his and Jazz's quarters. "Sideswipe sure did grow up nicely." Prowl said with a smile, thinking of how the sliver twin handles the minor twins.

"Of course. It's Sunstreaker I was always worried about. For the older twin, he can be very immature," Ratchet replied.

"It's just what he is. I got use to it by now. Sideswipe was the one that pulled the pranks."

"The pranks... Sometimes they still do them. We all need a laugh every now and then though," he added with a smile.

"At least it's not the dangerous ones."

"Yeah." Harmony finished her bottle and lift it up at Prowl.

"More?" Harmony shook her head. "Then what's wrong?" She tried to give the bottle to him again. "It's empty but you're not hungry? What do you want me to do, little one?" She clicked and wiggled the bottle in his face. Prowl was still confused. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh. "The same thing me and Jazz keeps on trying to remind you." he said.

"...Oh... Are you trying to tell me I'm hungry?" Prowl smiled. Harmony smiled and clicked happily. Prowl smiled. "C'mon then. Let's go to the Recreation Room then." Harmony nuzzled happily into him. Prowl smiled. "I'll send Jazz to pick up the fine grade later."

"That's fine." Ratchet said with a smile.

Prowl smiled again before heading out and heading towards the rec room. "I wonder if your uncles will be there so you can meet them." He said with a smile. Harmony clicked up at him curiously. "You'll meet them soon." Harmony cuddled against him. She wasn't sure about meeting new people. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll like them." When he got there he notice it was pretty empty except for the two mechs he was talking about. He first went to get a cube before coming over. Harmony hid in his chest plates, unsure about the two mechs sitting there. "Smokescreen. Bluestreak."

"Hey, Prowl," smiled Bluestreak. "Aww, is that her? She's so cute! What's her name?"

"Her name is Harmony." Prowl said with a smile "Harmony, meet your uncles." She whimpered and hid. "It's okay little one, they won't hurt you." She relaxed a little and stared at them. Bluestreak just smiled at her. Smokescreen slowly extended a hand. Harmony was unsure still but slowly reached out to touch him.

"Hello, Harmony." She let him clasp her hand and smiled at him. "I'm your uncle Smokey." She just clicked and chirped at him.

"I'm Bluestreak, but you can call me Blue, everyone dose." Bluestreak said with a smile. She clicked and clapped happily. She crawled over to him and settled in his lap. "She likes me." Bluestreak said with a smile.

"You're the fun one," smiled Smokescreen.

"But you are fun too." Bluestreak said.

"Nah... I'd teach her bad habits."

"And my little girl don't need that." Prowl said.

Bluestreak smiled at Harmony. "Aww, you've got cute little door wings! Just like us." Harmony clicked happily. He tickled her in between them. She giggled and tried to wiggle away. Bluestreak laughed as she laughed. "I've got you now," he smiled as he continued to tickle her. Prowl couldn't help but smile at all this. Bluestreak lifted her into his arms. "Harmony, I love you." He hugged her and she hugged back. She noticed his door wings were happy and high. She copied him. Bluestreak smiled. He lowered his wings for fun. She copied again. "Hey this could be a new game for her."

"That's good. She needs to understand they're there." Bluestreak smiled and deiced to give his wings a flap. Harmony clapped and flapped hers too.

Smokescreen moved his too. "Harmony, watch mommy." Prowl moved his doors as well. Harmony clapped and giggled happily, copying everyone.

Jazz came in and laughed at the sight. "Alright, Prowler! Ya got her to like ya AND meet her uncles." Prowl smiled at his mate. Harmony, hearing her dad's voice looked at him. She chirped loudly and whirred happily. She tried to climb off the couch and run to him.

"Easy there." Bluestreak said and gently help her down.

Jazz bent down and picked her up. "Ya missed yer daddy huh?" Harmony clicked happily the started to look for wings too but finds out her daddy didn't have any. She pouted a bit. "Aww, what's wrong?"

"I think she's upset that you don't have door wings too, Jazz." Prowl said.

"Oh... You still love me, right?" Harmony nodded and hugged him. Jazz kissed her helm. "You have fun with yer mommy today?" Harmony nodded and clicked happily. "You two eat?" Harmony nodded happily. "Well, time to spend time with daddy," he smiled. He threw her up into the air. Harmony giggled happily. He threw her up again. Prowl watched worriedly. Harmony giggled more.

"...Jazz...be careful..." Bluestreak and Smokescreen just smiled.

"Don't worry Prowler." He threw her up as high as he could.

"JAZZ!"

"What?" he smirked as he caught her.

"You could have dropped her!"

"Relax, I've got her. She likes it." He threw her up again. She giggled as she almost touched the ceiling and was caught again.

"I don't know, Jazz. I wouldn't throw her so high," Bluestreak agreed.

"She has door wings, Jazz, remember." Prowl said still worried.

"Alright. I'll toss her a little lower." Harmony giggled as she was thrown up. Jazz caught her and then handed her back to Prowl. "You go back to mommy while daddy gets some energon." Prowl protectively held her close to him. Harmony nuzzled against him. Jazz came over with his cube and sat down. He couldn't help but smile, happy that their sparkling wasn't afraid of Prowl anymore. Harmony crawled over to Jazz and sat in his lap. "Hey there, little one." Harmony cuddled into him. He smiled and drank from his cube. "Ya really missed me huh?" Harmony clicked happily. Prowl and the others smiled. Jazz drank again. Harmony yawned. She cuddled more warmly into him as he finished his cube. "Alright, sweet spark. Daddy's ready to-... Well look at that," he smiled. Harmony was fast asleep cuddled against him.

"She must been have tired with all the fun she had today." Bluestreak said.

"Yes," smiled Prowl. He stood up and took Jazz's empty cube. "I'll take care of this for you."

"Thanks love." Jazz said. Prowl just smiled as Harmony hummed happily in her sleep. Jazz put an arm around her. "Sweet dreams little one."

"We'll go and let her rest," smiled Bluestreak.

"See ya later Blue."

"Bye Prowl," smiled Smokescreen. Prowl smiled back. He scooted closer as the two left. He smiled to watch Harmony sleep in Jazz's lap.

"I'm happy she's not afraid of ya any more, Prowler." Jazz said as he watched their sparkling sleep.

"So am I." Prowl said with a smile of his own "Ratchet said he will have some fine grade for you to pick up."

"That's good. Our little girl will need it."

"I wonder why she wanted to come a day early."

"I guess we'll never know, Prowler. I'm just glad she's here."

"Me too." The two couldn't help but smile again at their daughter. "Should we take her back to our quarters?" Prowl asked.

"Nah, let's hang out here a bit longer."

"Okay." Prowl said. Harmony cuddled close to her father as she dreamed.

"Wonder what she could be dreaming about?"

Prowl smiled. "Us..." Jazz smiled back.

"She's so beautiful, Prowler."

"Yes..."

"Well, maybe I should take her now. The day's work is done and I'm sure you have things you'd like to do."

"No...it's fine Jazz."

"You're sure? You can go relax or somethin. I don't mind."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." Harmony shifted in her sleep.

"She is quite the cute one."

"Our little lady is quite the charmer," grinned Jazz. Prowl couldn't help but nod.

"So what's going on here?" Ironhide asked as he came over. He was just getting off shift as well. His big voice and big steps caused Harmony to stir.

"Keep your voice down, Ironhide." Prowl said "Harmony is asleep."

"Oops...sorry... She's cute."

"Ain't she." Jazz said with a smile. Ironhide could only smile. Prowl smiled too. Harmony woke up with a yawn. Her optics widened in surprise a moment before staring very curiously at Ironhide.

"Well hello there."

"Chirp, click click?"

"Harmony say hi to Uncle Ironhide." She whirred up at him shyly. Ironhide smiled at her. She smiled back. She lifted her arms up to him.

"May I?" Ironhide asked Jazz and Prowl.

"It's alright with me," smiled Jazz.

"Go right ahead." Ironhide slowly knelt down and picked her up. She wiggled in his arms and tried to crawl all over him.

"She likes ya." She settled happily on his shoulders. Ironhide smiled. She bounced.

"Awww how cute."

"I think she wants ya to take her for a ride," smiled Jazz as she bounced again.

"Oh?"

"You know, like a horse."

"'Play horsey' as the humans say," smiled Jazz.

"Horesy huh?" Harmony clapped happily. "Okay."

He carefully grabbed a tight hold of her and started jogging around the Recreation Room. Harmony giggled happily. Ironhide smiled and continued jogging around. Jazz and Prowl watched happily. Harmony chirped and whined to stop. "Awww tired already?" She tried to climb down on her own. Ironhide helped her down. He set her down on the floor. She patted his leg and asked for him to play. "Want to play something else, huh?" She nodded. "Okay." He sat down with her. The two started rolling a ball back and forth.

"See we found ourselves a babysitter, Prowler."

"If you say so. I don't mind watching her until I'm cleared for duty." Jazz smiled.

_'Prowl...Prowl it's Optimus. I'd like to speak with you about Galloway's actions while he was here. I also would like you to meet with Director Simmons and talk about a few things.'_

Prowl sighed. "I guess we have to have a change of plans, Jazz." he said "Optimus wants me."

"Go, I can watch her. You've been with her all day. I'll take over. I'm sure you'd rather get to back on duty anyway."

"Yes...I'll be back later." He came over to Harmony who had just rolled the ball to Ironhide. "Mommy has to go work for a while okay?" Harmony looked up at him with a click. "Mama has to go work for a little bit," he said as he rubbed her helm. "I'll be back after while. You be good for Uncle Hide and Dad okay?" Harmony clicked again. Prowl just smiled and gave her a kiss on the helm. He got up and walked away. Harmony watched him before going back to playing with Ironhide. Jazz smiled at her as he watched them play.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (Set after Revenge of the Fallen) Prowl thought he was going to face the rest of his natural life without his bond-mate by his side, but fate decides to intervene for him instead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Speaking  
**'Blah'** – text message

Love Conquers All

By Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 8

Prowl arrived to Optimus' office. "You wanted to see me Prime?"

Simmons was there too. "Yes. Before your ask, Ratchet cleared me to let you do this. I want your point of view on what happened with Galloway while we were away. The President requested I turn in some final reports to make everything transition smoothly. Also, I thought it best that you show Director Simmons around. You, being my second in command, would know the area and the protocals better."

"Very well Prime sir." Prowl walked inside and the door was closed. "Where do you want me start?"

* * *

Meanwhile Harmony was playing still with Ironhide. Jazz smiled as he watched her playing. "There you are, Ironhide," said Sideswipe. "Can you help me and Sunny in the shooting range? I haven't been doing well in long range attacks lately. I was hoping you could help me hone my skills."

"Sure thing. Sorry little one Uncle Ironhide had to help Uncle Sideswipe." Harmony looked at him with a pout. "It's okay your daddy's here to play with you." He picked her up and gave her to Jazz.

"It's okay." Jazz said as he nuzzled her. She nuzzled against him and waved a sad goodbye to Ironhide. "You want to play a game?" Jazz asked. She smiled and perked up a bit. "I know, how about we go listen to some music in mommy and daddy's room? Would you like to dance?" Harmony clicked and clapped her hands. He set her on the couch in the living room area and turned on the music player. Harmony smiled happily and tried to "sing" to the music. Jazz laughed as she started bouncing and moving her arms. "You're mommy was right, ya love music like me." She just bounced more. Jazz couldn't help but smile at this. Some birds flew by the window and she was immediately starting at them. She crawled over to the window. She started clicking and pointing at them. "What?" Jazz then turned off the music and came over to her. "Ah, ya see the birds flyin outside huh?" She clicked more before finding a tall bookshelf and crawled over to it. Jazz watched her carefully as she eyed the birds. Her door wings flapped to copy them. She then started to climb the shelf. "Ah ah ah," Jazz chastised as he picked her up and helped her see out the window. Harmony pouted, flapping her wings like the birds. Jazz just smiled at her. "You can look all you want, sweetspark." She tried to wiggle out of his arms. He just sighed happily at her. He got a communications link from Optimus. _'Yeah Prime?'_

_ 'Do you think you can come to my office too? You were the subject of the recent injustice. I need your side of the story for some last minute reports to the President. It might help Director Simmons better understand his new position.'_

_ 'Well, is it alright if the bitlet comes along? Someone's gotta keep an eye on her and there's no one to do it right now.' _Harmony took advantage of her father's divided attention to test out her wings. She flapped them like the birdies outside the window. She giggled happily as she climbed the nearby bookshelf. She looked back to make sure Jazz was still in deep conversation. She clapped and squatted down before jumping with a happy chirp and whir. "Harmony!" Jazz shouted as he sensed the danger. He dived across the floor and caught her in his hands inches before she hit the ground. He stood up from the floor, making sure they both were okay. He held her up by her scruff bar and glared at her, anger glowing brightly in those red optics. "HARMONY! Don't you EVER do that again! You nearly scared my spark right outta me!" The little purple femme stared wide optic back at him. She shivered in fear and let out a huge wail. Why was daddy so mean and scary? Jazz blinked, not expecting such a reaction. "What's wrong, Harmony? Ya hurt yerself?" he asked as he tried to hold her close and check her over. She squirmed and cried, trying to get away from him. He was much scarier than mommy had been. "Harmony…" Jazz said, still trying to reassure her. She just cried a bit louder and pushed away from him. "C'mon, bitlet. What's wrong?" She just continued to whimper and squirm. Daddy was scary and she didn't like that. His spark ached as he picked up on her fear and distress, setting her down on the floor. She quieted down to soft whimpers and crawled away from him. "I…I scared ya…just like Annabelle… Ya think I'm a 'Con now…"

"Jazz? Is she alright?" Prowl asked as he rushed in. He felt all the emotions through his spark and had left the meeting quickly. Jazz didn't say anything but stared at the ground. He flipped his visor down and stood there speechless. "Jazz…?" He ignored his unresponsive mate and turned to the more immediate concern. "Hi, Sweetspark. Want to tell mama what's wrong?" Harmony crawled over to his outstretched arms and let him pick her up. "You alright?" She shook her head. Prowl checked her over for any injuries and found none. He cuddled her close and rubbed her back. "It's alright, Harmony. I'm sure there's nothing to be so upset about."

"…I-it was me…" Jazz rasped almost in a whisper.

"Jazz?"

"…Me…"

"What could you have possibly done? You were watching her. Something happened and she can't tell me. YOU have to tell me."

"…My…My own sparklin…is scared of me…"

"Frightened of you? You couldn't have scared her that badly. It's not like you're a C-O-N." Jazz only nodded and choked on a sob. "Jazz…that's all in the past. She doesn't know about all that. She hasn't learned that a 'you know what' has glowing red optics or that they want to harm her."

"…I…I yelled at her…"

"What? Why?"

"…She…She scared me…"

"Alright, explain what happened."

"…She…She liked the birds flyin outside. I was helpin her watch them fly past the window. She…She was trying to fly like the birds I think. I tried to stop her, but… I got a message from Prime…I was…distracted… She…She almost crash landed from the bookshelf. I…I got upset and scared…so I yelled. I scared her real bad."

"Oh…is that all?" He came over to Jazz. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder and shifted Harmony with the other. "Jazz…you were being protective. I think she knows that." He showed Harmony to Jazz. She whimpered at first but then she just stared at him. Daddy was sad now. Maybe he didn't mean to frighten her so badly.

"…I…I'm sorry, sweetspark… You…You gave daddy a bad scare." She reached out a hand and touched his face. He lifted his visor, clearly showing his watery optics. She winced at the red for a moment but remembered and recognized them as the red optics of her father. She chirped as Jazz took her hand from his face and kissed off the coolant of his tears. "I love ya too much to ever hurt ya." She smiled. Prowl turned her to face him and tapped her nose.

"Door wings are NOT for flying. Doors are doors and wings are wings," he said very seriously. "NO flying anymore." Harmony shook her head no. "Good. Now, I have to get back to my temporary duties. Hopefully there will be no more…adventures while I'm gone."

"I'll keep a better eye on her this time," Jazz smiled as he took Harmony from Prowl. She nuzzled against him, all things forgiven. "I'll just have to get Prime my report some other time."

"Just let me do the report for now. I'll let you fill in any missing details before I submit the finished copy."

"Alright, Prowler."

"Now, BE GOOD this time, little one," Prowl smiled at Harmony as he turned to leave. She just whirred and nuzzled more against Jazz. Prowl could only sigh happily as the door to their quarters closed and he continued down the hall. Jazz couldn't help but smile at Harmony.

* * *

Prowl got back to his office for his "short" work. But he couldn't help but smile thinking about his little family. He just then hope no Decepticons decide to ruin the peace they have at the moment. Jazz came waltzing down the hall past his office, Harmony in his arms. Harmony was clicking happily. "Down the hall we go," Jazz was singing. Harmony clicked, pointing to the door. "Oh? You want to say hi to mommy?" Harmony nodded. "I guess we can pop in for a little hello. We have to go see Boss Bot though." Harmony clicked happily again. Jazz knocked on the door frame.

"Come in." Prowl's voice called out from behind the door.

"Someone wants to say hello," smiled Jazz as he entered.

Prowl couldn't help but laugh. "But I only left a couple of minutes ago." he said with a smile.

"I know. We were on our way to see Optimus."

"Why?"

"I told ya, he gave me a call earlier. He wants to see me about all that sl-...stuff with Galloway."

"And I thought we agreed that I will do it and fill in your parts later?"

"Did you tell Prime? I don't think he got the memo."

"I guess I forgot." Prowl said.

"It's alright. Harmony hasn't gotten to meet him yet. I can go do it. Besides, you're still on medical orders from Ratchet not to work too much."

"Don't remind me." Prowl said with a sigh. Jazz couldn't help but laugh. Harmony reached for him.

"I guess she wants her mommy, Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

"I'm working... Sweetspark, mom is busy." Harmony pouted. "Alright... Just for a minute." Prowl got to a good spot before taking his daughter into his arms. Harmony clicked happily, nuzzling against him. "I love you too sweetsprark."

"Harmony...you want to stay with mom?"

"I thought you wanted her to meet Prime?"

"...Oh yeah..." Jazz said sheepishly.

Harmony looked up at Prowl. "Mom has to work okay? You go with your father." Harmony wasn't too sure at first before hugging him. "That's a good femme. Bye bye now."

She waved to him as Jazz took her back into his arms. "Don't work too hard Prowler." Jazz said.

"I won't." The two left as the office door slid closed.

"And...down the hall we go...again," Jazz sang. Harmony clicked happily again. Jazz smiled and continued down towards the Prime's office. On the way he saw Will and Epps.

"Hey Jazz. Awww! Is that the little sparkling I was hearing about?" Will asked.

"Yep, ain't she cute." Jazz said with a smile.

"She's adorable," smiled Epps. "Reminds me of my kids in a way." Jazz smiled again. Harmony looked down at the two humans, wondering if they were new toys for her.

"Hi, little one," smiled Will. He reached out a hand to tickle her cheek. She turned her head and chomped to bite him. Will remove his hand before he gets bitten. "Yikes!"

"Harmony... NO!" Jazz said, tapping her nose plating hard. Harmony looks at her father confused. "Will and Epps are FRIENDS not toys." Harmony clicked sadly. "They are what's called HUMANS. Humans are our friends and allies. They're small, pink, and squishy but they are NOT toys, alright?" He held her in front of Will. "Say you're sorry, Sweetspark." Harmony clicked sadly again.

"Apology accepted. I guess I should have known. Annabelle used to bite, even though she didn't mean to be outright mean."

"Where you guys going anyways?" Epps asked.

"To see Optimus. He needs my point of view from the recent happenings."

"Oh yea. That wasn't good. See you later then." Will said.

"Bye Harmony," Epps waved. Harmony clicked happily, waving back. Jazz smiled and the two left. It wasn't long until he got to Optimus Prime's office. He knocked on the office door.

"Come in."

The two entered. "It's me, Optimus," said Jazz. "I brought Harmony like I said. Sorry it took so long. She tried to fly with her door wings and we almost had an accident."

Optimus stood from his desk. "I hope she's alright." he said worried. Harmony stared at Optimus slowly leaning back so she can take in his full height. Her little optics widened. She started to click. "Hello, little one," Optimus smiled. She looked back at Jazz and clicked again.

"It's alright. Boss Bot's a nice mech. His bark is worse than his bite." She looked back at Prime again.

He just smiled. "Hi Harmony." She clicked and reached out to him.

"Wow! She took a likin' to ya quick." Optimus carefully took her into his arms.

"I guess so." Optimus said with a smile. "My name's Optimus Prime but you can just call me Optimus." She nuzzled against him. His big strong spark made her feel safe. Jazz couldn't help but smile at this.

"Sparklings love ya, Prime." Optimus couldn't help but smile himself.

Harmony made herself comfortable in his arms. "You can hold her for awhile if you want. It shouldn't interfere with our business."

"Okay Jazz, if that's okay."

"Don't bother me if it don't bother her."

"Okay then."

"Where should I start?"

"How about at the beginning?"

"...Alright... When I first came to, all I remembered was the time when I was a 'Con."

"Okay go on." Jazz sighed heavily. Everything from before was very hard. How could he have hurt everyone? He regretted hurting Prowl the most. "It's okay Jazz, you can tell me."

"...Well...I...I escaped out of Medical. I was set on one thing, and that was to get to Megatron." Harmony looked up from Optimus's arms and stared at Jazz. Why was daddy so upset and scared all the sudden?

"I'm listening Jazz." Optimus said. Jazz continued to tell the Prime everything that had happened. Harmony still was wondering why her daddy was still upset and scared.

"...And then...I...I turned Prowler away from me..."

"And what happen next?"

"W-we...we patched things up eventually..." he said, trying not to cry.

"It's alright, Jazz."

"...I-It's hard...hard to keep going..." Harmony clicked and started to wiggle away from Optimus.

"It's okay Jazz but I know you can do it." Harmony whirred and reached out for Jazz. "See? Even your own daughter agrees with me. You want to make him feel better?" Harmony clicked and nodded. Optimus smiled and brought her over. He waited until Jazz had her in his arms. She nuzzled against him, hugging him.

"...Th-Thanks sweetspark."

She just clicked and cuddled against him. "Please continue Jazz."

"Okay..." He took a deep breath and continued.

* * *

After he had finished, Optimus sighed heavily. Harmony was fast asleep in her father's arms. "Thank you, Jazz." he said.

"...You're welcome... I hope I can forget everything and move on now?"

"I'm sure Prowl and Harmony will help." Optimus said with a smile.

"I'm going to go rest for awhile. I hope that helps."

"Go right ahead." Jazz just nodded and left his office. He headed down the hall the living quarters. He headed into their shared quarters and into the berth room. He carefully flopped down on the berth and fell asleep, joining Harmony in nap time.

* * *

Prowl came back to their quarters after finishing up with the report and smiled at the site before him. Jazz was passed out in deep recharge with Harmony cuddled against him. Prowl quietly walked pass them and headed to his desk in the room. Harmony started to whimper a little as she stirred. Prowl stopped and looked back. She whimpered a little louder, slowly waking up. He came over to her. "What's wrong sweetspark?" he asked gently as he picked her up into his arms. She started to cry loudly and cuddled against him. Daddy's stories from earlier upset her. "It's okay sweetspark, mommy's here." he said. Jazz was having some nightmares of his own. Prowl looked over at his mate, a bit worried himself.

Harmony continued to cry. "...S-Sorry Prowler...Please...don't go..."

Prowl tried to calm his daughter down while he tries to wake up his mate. "Jazz. Jazz, wake up."

"Prime...Prime...don't...please don't hand me over to them... Prowler...!"

"Jazz!" Prowl shouted, using his free hand to gently shake his mate awake.

"...Prowl...! H-huh...?" Jazz bolted into a sitting position and stared at his bonded. Harmony was blinking at him with watery optics.

"You were having a nightmare." Prowl said.

"...I...I take it...Harmony was too..." he said, starting at his lap. He shivered as he tried to catch his breath.

"She was."

"...I-It's my fault... Oh Prowler...it was so hard...having to relive everything..." He shivered again. "I...I was so scared..."

"It's okay Jazz, everything is fine now." Harmony started to calm down. She reached out a hand to Jazz and clicked up at her mom. "Okay sweetspark." Prowl said with a smile and gave her back to Jazz.

He sat down next to Jazz on the berth. Harmony cuddled against Jazz and chirped at him. She nuzzled against his chest, not wanting her daddy to be frightened anymore. Jazz took a deep intake and looked down at her. "...Prowler...?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"Hold me? Please?"

Prowl smiled. "Sure." he said. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jazz, careful not to squish Harmony. Jazz nuzzled into him, still upset about everything. Harmony whirred in a comforting tone trying to help. "It's all in the past now, Jazz. I promise everything's going to be alright from now on. You have me and our daughter. We're a family and you'll never be alone."

"Thanks Prowler..."

"Anything for you," he said as he nuzzled against Jazz's helm. "You don't have to be afraid. We'll always be here for you." Jazz slowly calmed down. Prowl smiled. Harmony clicked up at her mommy and daddy. Prowl smiled down at his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Harmony." She clicked and patted her daddy. Jazz rubbed her helm. "Yer so sweet, bitlet." She smiled at the show of affection. She blinked as her tanks rumbled. She patted her stomach plating and then opened her mouth, pointing in.

"Someone must be hungry." Prowl said as he got up. Harmony nodded. "Okay let me get your energon, sweetspark." Harmony patted Jazz's stomach plating and clicked up at him.

Jazz couldn't help but smile. "I guess I'm hungry too, Prowler." he said.

Prowl laughed. "Alright. I'll make you a cup of warm energon. It will help you feel better."

"Thanks Prowler."

"Anything for my lovelies." Harmony slowly stood up on her feet and felt around Jazz's face. Jazz smiled again.

"Whatcha do-fing sweetspork?" he tried to ask as she felt around his mouth. She just clicked as she continue feeling around. She stared at his ruby red optics. She felt around them and stared curiously. Jazz felt as if she was staring deep into the core of his spark. He got a bit nervous, unsure what she would find there. He just blinked and let her stare. She played with the edge of his visor that was sticking out from his helm for a moment. Her deep blue optics looked into his deep red ones as her small hands clasped his face. The two blinked at each other. She whirred happily and affectionately kissed him on the bridge of his nose plating. Jazz looked a bit surprised at first but smiled softly at her.

"Click, click, chirp...Da...chirp...Da...Daddy..." she smiled.

Jazz looked surprised. "Ya said yer first word!"

"...Daddy..." she clapped happily. Prowl came back with Harmony's bottle and Jazz's cube. "Daddy," she smiled at Prowl. Prowl nearly drop both items in surprise.

Jazz just smiled. "She learned her first word, me," he smiled. Prowl couldn't help but smile.

Harmony hugged Jazz again. "Daddy!" she squeaked.

"Her first word." Prowl said in awe.

"Ain't she the smartest thing?"

"She got that from me you know." Prowl said.

"Yep. Harmony...can you say Mommy? Who's that?" he said as he pointed at Prowl. Harmony knew that's her mommy. She started clicking again.

"Click click-whir...M-mmm...whir..."

"You almost got it sweetspark, say mommy." Prowl said.

She schrunched up her face plates and her body. "Mmm...Mo-chirp...Mo-mm..y...Mommy!"

Prowl's smile got bigger. "That's it sweetspark, well done." he said.

"Who's that, Harmony?" smiled Jazz, pointing at Prowl again.

"Mommy," she smiled.

"And who am I?"

"Daddy!" Both parents smiled down at their sparkling. "Mommy!" she clapped as she saw the bottle. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she squeaked as she reached out her arms.

"Oh yes, you're hungry." Prowl said as he gave Jazz his cube and pick up his daughter into his arms. She greedily grabbed for the bottle. "Say please." Prowl said. She whined and tried to grab for it again. "No." Prowl said.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

"No, say please."

"...Pe...Peas... Peas Mommy?"

Prowl smiled. "Close enough." He handed her the bottle. She happily took it and started to drain the sweet fine grade from its container. "Take it slow, sweetspark." She slowed down at her mother's command, happily gripping the bottle with both hands. Prowl couldn't help but smile again.

Jazz finished his cube and stood up from the berth. "Love ya, Harmony."

She stopped sipping and looked at him. "Click click chirp, daddy." Jazz smiled. "After energon, how about a tour of the base? You want to meet some of the others, sweetspark?" Harmony clicked before going back to her bottle. "I'll take it as a yes," smiled Jazz.

"I guess so." Prowl said.

"Did you have your energon Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"Not at the moment, don't really need any."

"...Prowler..." Jazz warned.

"I don't need any Jazz, so it's okay."

"Prowler ya just sparked a sparkling I'm sure you needs lots of energon."

"I had some just a little while ago."

"Yeah but still..."

"Just drop it Jazz, please."

He sighed. "Alright. Just love ya is all."

"I know."

"Mommy?" Harmony asked, holding up her empty bottle to Prowl.

"All done?" Prowl asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Mommy?" she asked, still holding up her empty bottle. Prowl smile and took the empty bottle away. Harmony shook her head. "Mommy," she smiled.

"I think our daughter is agreeing with me." Jazz said with a smile.

"Ah, I see. It's alright, Harmony. I had some a little bit ago. I'll be alright for awhile." Harmony wasn't sure. She saw the worried look daddy was giving mommy.

Prowl sighed. "It's alright." Harmony shrugged and hugged him. "We all ready ta go then?" Jazz asked.

"Daddy!" Harmony said happily. Jazz just smiled and the group left their quarters.

* * *

Harmony watches from her mommy's arm as they walked down the halls. The fellow Autobots watched her curiously. Some were awed by her cuteness while others smiled at her. They wanted to come but was unsure that the over protective "mother" will say. Harmony hid a little bit against Prowl, still very shy around others. "It's okay sweetspark." Prowl whispered to his daughter. She chirped happily as they walked by Ray Epps and William Lennox. Will and Ray smiled and waved at her. She waved back, giggling and whiring at them. "She gets along good with the humans." Prowl said.

"She met them earlier when I went to go see Prime." Jazz said.

"Oh?"

"She thought they were toys at first."

"I hope you fixed that."

"Yeah." Prowl smiled. They passed through one of the main hangers to get to the Recreation Room. Everything seemed busy as usual, but a familiar figure changed the feel of the hanger for the worst. Prowl tried to keep himself from growling when he saw the familiar human.

Jazz was one step away from squishing him under his feet. Ratchet and Ironhide were unavailable to scare him off. Simmons was there talking with the soldiers when he noticed him. "Hey, what are you doing here, Mr. Galloway? Didn't the President cart you outta here a few months ago?"

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Don't tell me...YOU'RE the new liaison?"

"Yeah and you didn't answer my question."

"I"m here to pick up the rest of my stuff. They were in such a hurry to replace me with a nutjob like you, I didn't have time to gather everything."

"Me? A nutjob? Looks who's talking." Harmony had caught sight of some birds flying out on the tarmac and she whined to be let down. Prowl was too caught up in the current conversation and keeping Jazz at bay. He subconsciously set her down to go after the birds.

"...And I did a MUCH better job at protecting this country! What have you ever done except hide these sorry aliens from the rest of the world! I kept them under control!"

"Under control? They aren't animals."

"They way they were destroying cities in search of those Decepticons, you could have fooled me."

"Now that wasn't their fault." Harmony was happily crawling towards the exit to follow the birds.

Prowl and Jazz were seething at this point. "...How dare you-...!" Prowl started to say, but Simmons held up a hand.

"Get your junk out of here and get out! I NEVER want to see you anywhere NEAR this base, this island, NO WHERE! Or I will call the President and have him haul your pathetic ass out of here. He will NOT be happy about it. Get to getting on!" Harmony was so concentrated on the birds, she didn't notice she was crawling right up to Galloway. Galloway growled and turned to head inside until he stop short in surprised to see Harmony coming towards him.

"What the hell is this piece of scrap metal?" She stopped and stared up at him, never having met him before. "What are you looking at?" he yelled. "What is this thing? Don't tell me... You're letting them procreate too? Unbelievable! Move out of my way, freak of nature!" he said as he shoved her out of his way with his foot.

Prowl's door wings raised up high. "Don't EVER touch my daughter you fleshing!" he snarl as he started to head over to her.

She burst into hysterics. Simmons waited for Galloway to turn the corner before going over. He knelt next to her and patted her on the head. "Don't cry, don't cry. I'm sorry that jerk yelled at you. Are you alright?" Harmony sniffled as she looked up at him. "Sorry I'm not good with babies, especially alien babies, kid." He just patted her on the head until Prowl came over. "She's yours huh?"

"Yes...thank you." Prowl said.

"No problem," he said as he stood up. Prowl reached down to take Harmony.

"...Mommy...!" she said, bursting into tears again.

"It's okay sweetspark." Prowl said as he picked her up and held her close to him.

Simmons sighed heavily. "I guess I'll go play babysitter to Mr. Jerkface."

"He should have not come back at all." Prowl said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't this time. I'll have to make some calls and get a serious restraining order."

"Thank you." Prowl said "After what he nearly done with Jazz, just seeing his face around here again..."

"I know. Try and keep the kid away from bad men next time." Prowl just nods before going back over to Jazz.

Jazz took a deep breath. "He didn't hurt you, did he Harmony?" he said as he looked her over.

"...Daddy..."

"I'm right here."

"We should take her to Ratchet." Prowl said.

"Yeah, just to be sure." Then they headed towards the medical bay.

Ratchet was busy checking up on Ironhide. "Why do you keep on tweaking with your cannons?" Ratchet said.

"To improve them. You're not always available and I need them to protect Will and everyone else. You never know what could happen."

"But still it will interfere with your systems in the long run if you keep on doing it yourself."

"...Alright..."

"I am the doctor, so I know what's best." Ironhide just sighed as Ratchet worked to correct Ironhide's tinkerings.

"Ratchet, are you busy?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, Prowl..." he sighed.

"How busy?"

Ratchet sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"Can you check Harmony?"

"What happened?" he asked, softening a little bit as he looked up from his work.

"Galloway came back and kicked her."

"WHAT?" both him and Ironhide screamed back.

"Prowler ya putting it out of context. I think he just shoved her."

"But he still used his foot to do it." Prowl said.

Ironhide started to get off the examination table. "Where is he? When I get my hands on him I'll-..."

"Ironhide! Sit! We are NOT going to do anything stupid or rash. Besides, let's see if our new liaison can handle things."

"Don't worry. Simmons told him after he gets his stuff he is to leave and to never come back." Jazz said.

"He still needs to be punished for hurting Harmony..." growled Ironhide.

"No, Ironhide. That's what he wants us to do. He wants us to act on impulse and prove his point that we are dangerous." Ironhide sighed, he still didn't like it.

"Good words, docbot," smiled Jazz. He put an arm around Prowl. "See, Prowl?"

"I just don't want our little one to get hurt." Prowl said.

"She won't. Galloway ain't ever gonna come here again. He won't be allowed anywhere near the whole island once Simmons puts word through."

"Ironhide, stay put. Let me take a look at her Prowl." Prowl nodded. He brought her over and sat her down next to Ironhide. She stared up at Ironhide and whined a little.

"You want old uncle Ironhide to deal with him?" he asked. She shook her head and reached for Prowl. She still wanted her mother.

"And I told you no, Ironhide. Even if Harmony wanted you to, you're not going to. You can't teach the sparkling bad habits like that." He stepped over to Harmony. "I know you're still upset, but I need to make sure you're alright first. Then you can go back to your mother."

"...Mommy..."

"How long has she been talking?" he asked as he checked her over.

"Not for long." Jazz said.

"I need exact timing, Jazz."

"Since this afternoon. She only knows two words, mommy and daddy."

"I see." Ratchet said.

"Make sure to watch your language around her then. She's starting to learn quickly and her processor is more receptive to her surroundings."

"We will." Prowl said.

"...Yeah..." Jazz said sheepishly.

"That goes for you as well, Ironhide. Your short fuse leads to a foul mouth."

"I promise I'll try to keep it clean around the sparkling." Ironhide said.

Ratchet nodded as he finished checking Harmony over. "Alright, you check out fine. Stay away from bad mean, alright?" Harmony nodded. Ratchet smiled and took her into his arms. She clicked at him. "Here's your mother."

"Mommy!"

Prowl took her back. "It's alright, Sweetspark." Harmony nuzzled into him happily. "Feeling better?" She nodded, cuddling into him more.

"C'mon, let's go tour around some more," said Jazz.

"Daddy!"

"Ya want to see more of the base?" Harmony nodded. "You want to come to daddy?"

Harmony looked at Prowl first then looked back at Jazz, raising her arms up at him. "Daddy!"

"C'mere you little bitlet," he smiled as he took her.

Harmony giggled and nuzzled against him. "Alright. Go on now, I've got work to do."

"Thanks Ratchet." Prowl said.

"If you need anything else, let me know."

"We will." Ratchet and Ironhide watched the happy family leave. The three headed back through the main hanger to get back towards the Recreation Room.

"Go on. You've got your things. Now don't ever come back," Simmons was saying as he led Galloway out to his plane. Prowl tried to hold back a sneer as they passed. Jazz growled and held Harmony rather close. The three watched as Simmons waved the pilot of the plane away. Harmony just blinked, watching as the scary man left.

"I'm sure that's that last we'll see of him."

"I hope so," agreed Jazz. The three then continued towards the rec room. Harmony hid against Jazz, frightened by the amount of Autobots there.

"Are we going to finally get to see her?" Sideswipe asked as he came up.

"S'up to her," Jazz said.

"Hi Harmony, I'm Sideswipe." She just stared at him. "You can call me uncle of you like." She still just stared. Sideswipe decided to make funny faces at her. She burst into laughter.

"Guess you're the funny uncle," smiled Jazz.

"I guess so." Sideswipe said with a smile. Harmony came out from Jazz's arms. Sideswipe made more faces at her. She laughed again.

Suddenly Skids and Mudflap decided to come over. "Hey, what's with the shrimp?" Harmony hid in Jazz's arms again.

"Was it something I did?" asked Sideswipe.

"...No..." Sunstreaker sighed. "It's the minors."

"She's our daughter so be nice you two." Prowl said as he looked at the younger set of twins.

"Hey shrimp, s'up?"

"If you need some fun, jus come to us." Harmony just hid more into her father. "Aw come on! What's the bitlet's problem?"

"Yeah, we cool," Skids said as he reached out to touch her. Harmony hid more. She started to cry.

"Ya scaring her." Jazz said.

"I think you two had better leave now," Prowl warned.

"Awww but we want to play with her."

"Back off," growled Sunstreaker. Harmony cried more.

"But we want to play."

"But SHE doesn't," Sunstreaker said, shoving Skids away.

"But sparkling love to play."

"Yes, but apparently not with you," Sideswipe said, turning around and joining in.

"But..."

"LEAVE. NOW," Prowl warned. The twins started to back off because of the assault.

"Ah, let's go bro."

"Yeah...it's gettin scary in here..." The two turned tail and ran off.

"It's okay sweetspark, they are gone now." Sideswipe turned around and started making funny faces again. Harmony couldn't help but laugh again. Sideswipe was very funny. Prowl smiled at his daughter happily as Sideswipe made more funny faces. "She likes ya, Sideswipe." Jazz said with a smile.

"Maybe. Harmony...can I hold you?" he asked, extending his arms. Harmony looked at him for a bit before reaching her arms up at him. Sideswipe smiled and took her into his arms.

"I think we found our first babysitter." Prowl said with a smile.

"Huh?" Sideswipe replied wide optic. "I don't know..."

"Sideswipe I think you can do it."

"...Alright... Just, give me a heads up first."

"Don't worry." Prowl said with a smile.

"She is cute though." At that moment, Bumblebee and Sam came in. Harmony saw them, she noticed Bumblebee's wings were just like hers, mommy's and her uncles.

"Ooo... Mommy!"

"Yes, Bumblebee has door wings too." Prowl said with a smile.

"Mommy!" she smiled as she bounced in Sideswipe's arms, pointing towards Bumblebee.

"Yes, I see him." Prowl said with a smile.

"I think she means Bee's door wings, baby."

"I figured that." Prowl said.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she said squirming.

"Mommy?" Bumblebee asked.

"She don't know many words yet Bee." Prowl said "She's just excited to see someone else with door wings."

"Oh. Well hello, Harmony," he smiled. "Sam, this is my friend Prowl's baby."

"I didn't know boy Autobots can have kids." Sam said.

"Well... Since we're biomechanical, we don't have to have girls to have babies. It's preferred that femmes carry, but mechs can have them too."

"Oh, I see." Sam said.

Bumblebee smiled. He came over to her. "Hi, Harmony."

"Mommy!"

He just laughed. "Can you say, Bee? Say Bee." Harmony looked at him like she was thinking. "Say Bee." Sam watched in fascination.

"...B...Bee!"

Bumblebee clapped. "Good job!"

"Bee!" she chirped, pointing at him.

Bumblebee smiled. "So, you like Sideswipe huh?" he smiled. Sam came over and got a good luck at Harmony. Harmony stare back at him.

"I've been nominated as the babysitter."

"She's cute, I guess," said Sam. "Cute for an Autobot baby." Remembering what her daddy said about humans, she gently reached over to poke Sam.

"Hey," he said as he looked at her. He extended a hand. "Here, this works better." She slowly extended her hand and took hold of his. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the scene. "My name's Sam," he smiled.

"Bee!"

"Alright...guess you still can't talk yet," he laughed. "Close enough."

"Let's go take her to sit down. She can play on the floor and engage more socially."

"Good idea," smiled Sideswipe. "You want to go play on the floor, huh?" Harmony clapped and giggled happily. The group went over to the couch and sat down. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sam sat down on the floor with Harmony. She clapped and giggled. Sam passed her a ball.

She rolled it back. "Bee!" she smiled, playing with him. Bumblebee smiled. He joined in. "Bee!" she smiled, rolling the ball towards the yellow scout. Prowl and Jazz smiled as they watched her play. Bumblebee smiled as he rolled it back to her. Harmony clapped and was just about to roll it back when alarms rang out in the base. Harmony looked scared before turning to her parents.

Bumblebee reacted and took her into his arms. "It's alright, Harmony... We have incoming visitors."

Harmony clicked. "Bee!"

He held her close. "It's alright. Here's mommy and daddy," he said, handing her over to them. "It's okay. We just have new arrivals." Harmony held onto Prowl.

"It's alright, Sweetspark."

"Bee, let's go check it out."

"Jazz and I will stay here with Harmony until things die down and the alarms stop."

"That's okay. We'll bring you back the news," Bumblebee replied as he let Sam climb onto his shoulder.

"Wait for me." Sideswipe said as he follows them.


End file.
